austin and ally arranged marriage
by spellmist
Summary: Austin and Ally are two regular 18 year olds. What happens when they are forded to get married. Will they learn to love each other or will fate have different plans for them? Read and find out how their life's together grow or break.
1. Chapter 1

Austins POV

It was a peaceful afternoon. There was a light breeze in the air. As I was out front in my front yard, raking the leafs that had fallen from the trees.

I was tired. I had been working in the yard all afternoon. As I wiped away the sweat off my brow with the sleeve of my jacket I could feel a light breeze blow into my face. I sighed deeply at how amazing that had felt.

As I was busy putting all the raked leaves into a black bag I heard my mother calling from the front door." Austin! Dinners ready!" She yelled. "I'll be right there!" I yelled back to her as she closed the front door.

After making sure the yard was clean, the bags full of leaves were in the trash and the tools were in the shed. I made my way into the house. "Something smells great." I said as I smelt the freshly baked foods from the kitchen. Mt mom laughed. "I'm glad your hungry."

"What we having?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. " Chicken ala King." My mom said as he put the food on the dinning room table. "Austin! Go take a shower and get dresses. Remember, dad is bringing a friend over tonight and we must look our best." My mom said as she looked at me and how I looked all sweaty and in old worn out clothes.

"Oh, yeah sorry mom!" I said as I ran upstairs to take a shower.

Ally's POV

I was in my room getting ready to go to the Moons family dinner tonight. My mom said I had to look my best. So I decided to wear my new dress that me and Trish bought when we were at the mall. It was a strapless dress that came up till above my knees. It was a mint lace dress. It had a flower pattern on the top and a plain light mint on the rest of the dress. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and whore my favorite necklace with my name on it. I decided to wear my white wedges and I put on some light make up.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I said as I was busy putting on my shoes. "Sweety where about to-" my mom lost her words as she saw me."You look beautiful!"she said as she gave me a hug. "Thanks mom." I said. "Ummm mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?" My mom asked. "Your kind of blocking the oxygen."I said trying to breathe. My mom let me go. "Oh! Sorry."

"Its okay. So are we leaving ?" I asked as I fixed my now slight wrinkled dress. "Yip let's go." She said a bit to exited if you ask me.

As we got to the Moons house I was house wasn't too big or too small. It was perfect! A double story house with a beautiful front yard and a balcony joined with one of the rooms. I was amazed at how beautiful everything was. And to top it of they had a fountain in the corner of the front yard spraying water in different colours. As I got out of the car I made my way to the front door, along with my mother and father.

opened the door for us. She looked stunning! She wore a knee high red dress with her hair curled down her back. And she whore a light shade of make up. "Oh! Good evening." She greeted us with a smile. "Please,come in." She opened the door and we all joined her in the house. It was even prettier on the inside!I was truly amazed!

Austin's POV

I was fixing my hair in the mirror before I left my room. "Son. The Dawson's are here." My dad said as he knocked on my door. I gave on more look into the mirror before leaving my room. I was wearing a black jean with red vans and a white button up shirt with my hair naturally messy. As I walked down stairs I saw my mother

indicate that I should greet."Hello . Its a pleasure to meet you. And you too ." I greeted as I shook both their hands. "What a kind young

gentleman." Said . "And he's handsome too." Said . "Oh Austin. Don't forget to greet Ally,their daughter." My mother said as I turned around.

My heart started beating at an abnormal pace and my breathing was getting heavy. She was beautiful. Her dress fit her curves perfectly. And she just looked...WOW!

"Hello. I'm Ally Dawson. Its nice to meet you." She said as she put out her hand for

me to shake. I couldn't find my words. "Meet nice to you." I tried to say. She giggled at my sudden los for words. "I mean. Its nice to meet you too Ally. I'm Austin Moon." I said as I shook her hand and gave her a smile.

"Now. Shall we all join at the table to have some dinner?" Asked my dad as he looked at us. "Oh why yes that's sounds lovely!" Answered .

"Austin you will sit next to Ally." Said my mother as we made our way to the dinning room.

Ally's POV

The grownups were all taking about politics and money and important things that I didn't really care for. I looked to my right to see Austin struggling to keep his chicken ala king from falling of his fork."Maybe if you use you knife to steady it, it would stay on." I suggested as I showed him an example. Austin studied my doings and copied me. After swallowing his food he looked over at me. "Thanks." He said and gave me a goofy smile. Man oh man was he hot! I know, I know I am not suppose to think stuff like this. I am suppose to be a lady, but man!Was he good looking! I pushed my thoughts of Austin to the back of my mind as I focused on finishing my dinner.

After everyone was done eating gave Austin an instruction. "Austin. Why don't you show Ally around."

"Sure thing." Austin replied as he stood up from his chair. "Thank you for the meal . it was delicious." I thanked as I stood up from my chair to follow Austin.

We walked out of the dining room and back to the main entrance."Okay so this is were the living room is." Said Austin and he showed me a big room with a flats screen TV. "The bathroom. Study. Music room."

"Wait. You have a music room?" I asked in disbelieve. "Um yeah. Why?" Austin asked a bit confused. "Because I LOVE music." I said as I walked into the room. "You like music?" Austin asked as he crossed his arms. "Um, yeah." I said turning red in my cheeks as I looked to the floor.

"Awesome me too!" Austin said. Giving me a startle at the sudden outburst." Shall we see the rest of the house?" Asked Austin and he gave me a smile. "I'd love too!" I said as we made our way to the door. "Malady."Austin said as he let me walk through the door first. "Why thank you." I said as he showed me the rest of the house and the back yard as well.

"Its such a beautiful night don't you think?" I asked Austin as I looked up at all the stars in the sky. "Yeah, it really is." Austin said as he joined me in looking up at the stars. "Kids! Could you come inside please we have something to tell you." Called as me and Austin looked away from the sky and to were was calling."Shall we?" Asked Austin."We shall." I said and we both laughed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Asked Austin as he sat down next to me on the sofa. I joined him as we looked at our parents a bit confused. "Well. We have been talking about this for the last few months now and we have finally come to a decision." Answered my mom as she looked at me and Austin and then to my dad and to Mr. And Mrs. Moon.

"Decision on what?" I asked as confused as ever. I could see Austin wasn't on the same track as out parents and nether was I. "We have decided that it would be best for our businesses, friendship and families that it would be best if you two were to get married." Said as my eyes grew wide.

"What?!" Me and Austin asked as we both stood up onto our feet and no longer in a sitting position. "Yes! Isn't it just wonderful!" Said my mom. I was confused, angry, sad. I didn't know what to feel! I would never be able to fall in love with whom I wanted to! I was forced to marry someone my parents think would fit for their own benefits! I ran outside into the back yard. I needed fresh air

Austin's POV

I was dumbfounded! I was to marry Ally Dawson! I didn't know how to feel! I just met the girl and already we're getting married! Ally ran outside. And I did the first thing that came to mind, follow her. I saw her sitting on the swinging bench

Outside. "Hey." I said as I sat next to her but not to close I sat far enough to give her some space. "Hey." She replayed giving me a sad smile. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No..." She answered as she looked to her hands and away from me. "I will never be able to fall in love...I will never be able to experience true love...I have always had to do what my parents say. Yes mom. Okay dad. But never do what I want to do." Ally said as I saw a single tear slide down her face and land on her hands. I moved closer to her and put my arm around her to try and comfort her.

"Shhh! Its okay don't cry. I know this isn't what you want. Its not really what I want ether." I said as he looked up at me. "It isn't?" She asked me as I wiped away her tears. "Well, you are a beautiful girl and from what I've heard your very smart, kind and a loving person and I wouldn't mind marrying you, But I also want to experience true love." I said as I looked into Ally's soft kind brown eyes.

"Thanks." She said as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "No problem." I said as I let go of her. "Ally. Are you okay?" Asked Ally's mom as she came outside. "I'll be inside." I told her and she just nodded.

Ally POV

After Austin left my mom took the seat were he had sat. "Sweety,I know this isn't what you expected. But its for the best." My mom said as he put an arm around me to try and make me feel better. "Your right this isn't what I excepted. This isn't even what I want!" I said as I stood up and looked down at her.

"I wanted to experience true love mom! I wanted to find the one! But now I can't because now I'm engaged! I'm only 18 mom! And I'm already getting married! What's next grandkids when I'm 20?!" I asked/yelled at my mother.

She got up and hugged me. I just cried. I cried into my mothers shoulder as she held me close. "I know sweety and I'm sorry! I really am but I know for a fact that you will learn to love Austin just like I learned to love your father." My mom said as she wiped away my tears. "Now lets go inside its getting cold." My mom said as we walked into the house with my moms arm around my shoulders.

Me and my mother joined the rest of the group in the living room. "So? Are you two willing to do this?" Asked my dad.

I looked over at Austin and then to my mom. My mom gave me a reassuring smile and Austin as well. " I'm in if Ally's in." Said Austin. Everyone turned to look at me.

I took a deep breath. "Okay." Was all I said and the parents cheered in happiness. My mom had let me go to join in with the cheering of the other adults.

"Are you sure about this?! Austin asked me as he came and stood next to me. I looked up at him. "Positive!" I said as I looked at my parents.

Maybe this new life I'm about to embark on isn't so bad. Maybe I'll learn to love Austin and maybe he will learn to love me. I just hope everything goes well.

I hope you guys and gals liked it! Please review if you did or if you have any ideas what so ever! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter I hope you like it! Enjoy :)

Austin POV

After Ally and her parents went home last night I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about the arranged marriage. I don't know why but I, I kind of like the idea of me being married to Ally. I know we just met but it feels like I've know her forever! That's not weird...is it? Of course it is! Ugh! I mentally groaned as I put a pillow over my face.

I turned on my side to see what the time was. 4:38am! I rolled back onto my back as I just laid there staring at the celling until I finally fell asleep. "Austin wake up!" My mother yelled as she ripped the blanket of of me. I shivered as the cold hit me like a snowball. I tried reaching for my blanket but my mom stopped me before I could pull it back onto my body. "Oh no you don't." She said as she pulled the blanket away from me. "Austin...Austin...Austin!" My mother yelled as I slowly opened my eyes. "What?" I asked still tiered as hell. "Your father and I are going to work and we want you to make sure that the house is locked."

"Okay, fine I'm coming." I said as I got up out of my bed. I dragged my feet all the way down the stairs and to the front door. "Yip, its locked." I said as I slowly made my way up the stairs. I decided to take a shower. After I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was dresses in a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue T-shirt and some red high tops. With my hair naturally messy.

"Well I don't have any plans for today...I might as well visit Ally." I said as I grabbed my keys and my phone. "I almost forgot." I said as I quickly ran back upstairs to my room to go fetch a peace of paper with Ally's address on it.

I was on my way to Ally's house. As a thought came to my mind. Maybe I should take Ally on a date! My dad did say that I should start somewhere so why not start at dating. I mean I can't just marry her. We barely know each other. So if I'm going to do this I should do it the right way! The gentleman's way!

As I made sure that this was the house I knocked on the front door. "Hello? Oh good morning Austin!" Greeted Mrs. Dawson. As she opened the door for me to join her inside. "Good morning ." I greeted politely .

"Where's Ally?" I asked as I didn't see her in the kitchen. "Oh she's still asleep. You can go wake her if you want."

"It would be my honer." I said in a "your Highness" kind of way. Mrs. Dawson gave a small laugh. "Upstairs, second door on your right." She said indicating to the stairs. "Thanks!" I said as I made my way to Ally's room. I knocked lightly on the door as I opened it. It was dark, but there was a little peace of sunshine shining through her curtains. As I walked closer to were she was sleeping I couldn't help but give out a small laugh. She laid there with a teddy bear rapped in her arms. "Aww!" I thought as I took a few pictures before putting my phone back.

"Ally." I said as I shook her a little on the shoulder . but no response. "Ally...Ally!" I finally yelled. "Mom! 5 more minutes!" She groaned as she rolled away from the side of the bed were I was standing.

I couldn't help it anymore. I started laughing. And Ally seemed to notice it wasn't her mothers usual voice.

"Wha- Austin!" Ally yelled as she sat up fully awake. "What are you doing in my room?!" She asked holding her Teddy bear close to her chest as she got out of her bed. "Waking you up." I said as I gave her a ear to ear smile. "Nice bed head." She quickly tried fixing her hair but sadly she failed. "You sleep with a teddy bear?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked at her." No!" She yelled as she tried hiding her teddy bear under the blanket and trying to look casual.

I just laughed. "Oh really?" I asked. "Yes!" She replayed casually. "Then what is this!?" I asked as I took out the teddy bear from under the blanket. "Mr. Cuddles! Don't touch my bear!" She exclaimed,trying to take back the teddy bear I was holding.

"Mr. Cuddles huh?" I said as I kept it up in the air away from Ally's reach. "Austin! Don't touch my bear!" She yelled once again.

I was laughing to hard witch gave her the advantage. She grabbed the bear out of my hands and held it close to her chest. "I can't sleep alone okay...I have trouble sleeping at night." She said looking ashamed. "Aw! That's cute." I said as I gave her a wink.

"No its not! I'm going to take a shower." She said making her way to the bathroom. "Oh and Austin." I looked at her. "Don't touch my bear!" She yelled before going into the bathroom."Nice PJsby the way!" I yelled as she turned a deep shade of red and ran into the bathroom.

She looked so cute with her bed head and her adventure time PJs.

After about 5-10 minutes Ally came out of the bathroom only in her towel. My eyes grew wide. "Um, Ally." I said as I looked away from her. I could feel my cheeks burn up a little.

Ally was startled."Austin! Get out, get out ,get out, get out! She yelled as she started pushing me out of the door. The door slammed shut and I could hear her lock the door. "Girls."I said looking at the door."Tell me about it." Said Mrs. Dawson as she gave me one heck of a startle. "Breakfast?" Asked Mrs. Dawson. "Well...I did skip breakfast this morning so, why not." I said as I made my way down stairs and to the kitchen. And besides I need to wait for Ally to finish.

Ally's POV

What the hell just happened! Austin saw me in a towel! And only a towel! At least he didn't see anything. Wait...what was he doing here? Ugh I'll just ask him when I'm done. I looked through my window to see people walking with shorts and sun dresses. "I guess today's a nice day." I said as I made my way to my closet.

I decided to wear a white tank top with one of my favorite skirts. It was black with flowers with white petals on. And my black flat pumps. My hair wasn't agreeing with me today so instead of having my hair lose I tied it up in a high ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at my appearance.

Before I left my room I made my bed and opened my curtains. I need to earn pocket money some way right?

I made my way downstairs to were Austin and my mom were talking about who knows what. "Good morning sweetheart! " my mom said asI gave her a hug. "You look beautiful." SaidAustin as he gave me a goofy smile.

I could feel my cheeks start to burn up a little." Um, thanks." I said while taking a plate and staking it with about 4 pancakes

I joined Austin at the table. His plate was staked with I'm guessing 12 -13 pancakes. "Wow! You must really like pancakes?" I asked as he putsyrup all over his pancakes. "Yip!" He answered.

We ate in silence. Austin was the first one done. "How can you eat so much at once?" I asked in amazement . "I don't really know?" Austin said while scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Austin was staring atme whileI ate my pancakes. "Could you not stare at me." I told him. It was kind of creepy. "S-sorry." Austin said looking away.

After washing, drying and packing away the dishes I finally remembered what I wanted to ask Austin. "So um, Austin? Not to sound rude or anything but what are you doing here?" I asked as I was busy packing away the last dish.

"Well...seeing as we're going to be married in a few months. I was thinking instead of just planning a wedding, we could start by dating first and then get to the engaged part of...whatever this is." Austin said as he looked at me. What he said, actually makes sense. "Oh! Well that's a good idea."I said as I gave Austin a friendly smile.

"Great! Let's go." Austin said as he took aholdof my hand and dragged me to the door. "Wait! I don't even have my phone."

"You don't need it...you'll have me." Austin said with a smile. "And what about my keys? What if my parents go out and I don't have my keys! I'll be locked outside!"

"Don't worry. Your parents gave me a key."

"They what!"

"Yeah. They said, and I quote "your going yo be Family soon. So we need to treat you like family." Their words, not mine." Said Austin as he closed the front door.

Great thinking mom and dad! I thought as he opened my car door for me. "Thanks."

"My pleasure." Said Austin as he got in the drivers seat next to me. "Were to now?"

"I was thinking we could get some ice cream and then go for a walk besides the beach." Austin said as we started driving. "That sounds lovely."

We drove for about 5-9 minutes. As we parkedAustin got out and opened my car door for me. "Why thank you kind sir." I said as I got out of the car.

Austin winked at me and I could feel my cheeks burn up so I looked the other way. We made our way to the ice cream stand. "What do you want?" Asked Austin. "Fruity mint swirl please."

"Good day how may I help you?" asked a guy about 19. "One peppermint crisp-"Austin was cut of by the guy.

"And for the cutie?" Asked the guy as he winked at me. It made me feel so uncomfortable. "Fruity mint swirl." Austin said with irritation. Why was Austin acting so weird all of a sudden?

"Coming right up." Said the guy all happy. "Austin, are you okay?" I asked genuinely concerned. "Hey! Just peachy!" Austin answered as he glared at the guy filling our cones with ice cream.

"Here you go. One peppermint crisp for the guy and a fruity mint swirl for the cutie." He said as he gave us what we wanted. Austin didn't look to impressed. And it made me feel really uncomfortable. So I did something that would make the guy stop.

"Aw,thanks Austin! Your the best boyfriend ever!" I said as I gave Austin a quick kiss on the cheek. Austin was stunned. I winked at him and he got what I meant. "Oh anything for you babe." Austin said as he gave the guy the money. "Oh and keep the change." Austin said as he put his arm around my shoulder as we walked away from the guy looking totally stunned.

After we were far enough Austin and I started laughing. "That was priceless!" Austin said as he wiped away an imaginary tear. "I know! Did you see his face!" I asked as I just laughed.

"Great thinking back there. That was a real smartmove." Austin said as our laughs dialed down. "Thanks. And good acting." I said as I licked my ice cream. "Thanks."

We walked and talked for who knows how long! I learned so many new things about Austin, like he can play a lot of guitar, a trumpet through another trumpet, piano, drums, exetra. He can also sing and dance. Oh and his middle name is Monica! Who would have thought that Austin loves music just as much as I do

Austin's POV

I told Ally a little about myself and she told me a little about herself, you can say we compromised. Apparently Ally loves music. She's been playing piano ever since she was a little girl of 3 years old! Ally is really smart! Her grades are way better than mine. Ally's really cool.

"Its to bad you have stage fright. I was going to ask you to sing a song for me."

"Never going to happen Monica!" Ally said as she gave me a "in your dreams" smile. "Shh! Keep your voice down... I don't want people knowing my middle name is Monica. Its bad enough as it is." I said showing Ally to be quiet.

Ally's POV

Me and Austin spoke for another hour or so as we sat on the nice cool Miami beach sand. "Today was really fun Austin. Thanks." I said as I gave him a nice warm smile. "Anytime!" Austin said returning the smile.

"Well,we should get going its almost dark." Austin said as he got up of the sad. He gave me his and. I took it as he helped me up. We patted our clothes clean. "Shall we go?" Austin asked. I gave him a warm smile. "We shall." I said as we walked to his car. "Malady." Austin said as he opened my car door for me. "Why thank you."

When we got to my house I kind of felt...sad. It was almost like I didn't want this day to end. I was brought back to earth when Austin opened my car door for me. "Thanks." Wow, that came out a little sadder than I expected. "Is everything okay?" Austin asked with concern.

"Yeah. Everything's just great." I said with a fake smile. Why was I suddenly feeling so down?

"Well, thanks again for today. It was really fun." I thanked Austin once again. "No problem. We should do it again."

" Definitely!" I said. I knocked on the door and my dad opened. "Oh! Good evening Ally, Austin."

"Hi daddy!" I said as I gave my father a kiss on the cheek. Austin shook my fathers hand. "Good evening sir."

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Asked my dad. "Um, sorry Mr. Dawson, but I need to get home. My parents are expecting me." Austin said apologetically.

"Oh well that's to bad. Say hi for your parents for me." My dad said. "Will do sir." Austin said as he was about to leave. "Bye Ally." Austin said as he gave me a hug. Wow! He spelt SO nice! Earth to Ally focus! Oh yeah right.

"Goodbye Austin." I said returning the hug. I waved goodbye to Austin as he drove of. Me and my dad walked into the house as he closed the door. "Hungry?" asked my dad. "Um. No not really. I'll be in my room." I said as I walked up to my room. I closed my door behind me.

What is happening to me? Am I falling for Austin? No that can't be! I don't like Austin...do I ?

What will happen next? Read and find out! I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

03:30am and I can't sleep. The thought of me liking Austin is driving me insane! I can't like him...can I? Ugh! I groaned out loud as I laid on my back. "Do you think I like Austin Mr. Cuddles?" I asked my stuffed bear as I held it up so I looked it in the face.

"Great,now I'm talking to things." I said as I let Mr. Cuddles fall onto my chest. I held him close as I closed my eyes. "Would it be a bad thing if I liked Austin?" I asked myself as I mentally sighed. "No it wouldn't."

I sat up. "Wh-who said that?" I thought/asked, still holding Mr. Cuddles close to my chest.

"Don't worry I'm your conscience." Said the voice.

"Okay? I am officially weirded out right now."

"Don't be. I'm here to help you with your Austin issues!"

"Really! Okay so what should I do?" I asked myself. This was really weird. I'm having a conversation with myself.

"Well, I think you should go for him! Think about it, your going to get married in a matter of months. Its better to actually fall for him and see what happens than to pretend you like him."

Wow...I didn't think about it that way! "Actually you did." Said my conscience.

Okay this is weird! I just gave myself the best advice! And now I'm technically talking to myself about my own issues.

I rolled over on my side as I held Mr. Cuddles close. I just laid there. Staring at my desk. I could feel my eyes getting heavier. As I slowly closed my eyes, the last person I thought of was Austin, just as sleep took over.

I was having the best dream about me performing on stage. No stage fright no nothing. Just me and me alone. The crowed cheered as I sang.

But unfortunately my dream was cut short. I slowly opened my eyes to a small peace on sunlight shining on my face. I groaned as I pulled a pillow over my head. I tried going back to sleep, but that plan failed. After about 5 minutes of just laying there in my bed, I decided to get up.

I looked at my clock, 09:47am.

"Yip! Its time to wake up and enjoy a new day." I said to myself as I hoped out of bed and to my window. I opened the curtains to a bright and sunny day. I could see people walking by with ice cream in their hands. People wearing shades and cool clothes. Yip, today was going to be a fun day! I thought to myself as I grabbed a clean towel and headed for the bathroom.

After I was done and clean I just stood there in my shower. I didn't want to get out ,it was to nice. But once again I decided against the thought of staying in the shower. After finally deciding on what to wear I blow dried my hair. I put on some plain white purl earrings to mach my outfit. I was wearing light blue faded overall with a navy blue elbow length shirt. And to top it all of I put on some light grey vans. I looked at myself in the mirror. And I must say I didn't look to bad. The overall wasn't to lose, it fit perfectly!

I made my way downstairs. I walked into the kitchen. "Mom, dad?" I asked, but there was no reply.

However, I did notice a note on the fridge.

"Dear Ally, your father and I had to go to work earlier today and will probably be back later tonight. Sorry I didn't make you breakfast, but there are leftovers in the fridge! I love you and enjoy your day. Love mom"

I tore the note of of the fridge and threw it away. I wasn't really that hungry so I just took an apple as I sat in front of the TV watching cartoon network.

I was about to go throw away my finished apple when the house phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"You don't call, you don't text, you don't even bloody write!" Said the person on the other line.

"For all I know you could have been dead!" I just laughed at my best friend ranting on the other side of the phone. "This is no laughing matter!" She said angrily. "Sorry Trish. I've just had a lot going on lately." I said wiping away an imaginary tear. "Like what?"

"Come over and I'll tell you all about it." I said. "Okay." Was all she said as the line went dead.

I ran upstairs to go brush my teeth. I'm a neat freak so its

Against my nature not to be phone started vibrating. It was probably Trish telling me she's here.

I walked down the stairs and opened the door for her. "It took you long enough!"

"Sorry, I was brushing my teeth." I say defending myself.

She rolled her eyes at my clean freak habit. "So what's so new that I had to drive all the way here?" She asked as she sat down on the couch making her self at home "well-" I started as I sat down in front of her.

"Your getting married!" She yelled after I told her everything! And I mean everything. Down to the fact that I like Austin."yip! But only in a few months. And Austin still needs to propose." I said nonchalantly.

"And you like Austin which makes this even better!" Trish exclaimed as she gave me a big smile. I was about to comment on what she had just said but I was interrupted by my phone vibrating next to me. I picked up my phone to see that it was an unknown umber. "Hello?" I asked, curious to who it could be.

"Good morning beautiful." Said the voice on the other end. Wait...I know that voice. "Austin?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get my number?"

"Your mother gave it to me!"

"Oh! Well okay."

"Yip!" Austin said popping the -p

"So, why are you calling?"

"Oh I was wondering if you'd like to do something today?" Asked Austin. I didn't know how to answer so I looked at Trish and mouthed to her what should I do.

She signaled me to tell him that Iwas free and that my best friend would like to meet him. "Um, yeah I'm free. Do you want to maybe get some lunch at mini's?" I asked making a suggestion. "Sure that sounds like fun!"

"Oh! And would it be fine if my best friend,Trish came along?"

"Yeah! The more the merrier."

"Okay see you at mini's in 10."

"Can't wait." And with that the call was ended.

"Well?" Trish asked. "Well nothing. We're eating at mini's. Oh and your coming too." I said as I grabbed my house keys and phone. The way there Trish an I couldn't help but catch up.

"We're here!" Exclaimed Trish as she parked her car. As we saw Austin we started walking towards him.

Austin's POV

I was sitting at mini's waiting for Ally and her friend. "Hey Austin." Said a familiar voice. "Ally!" I said as I gave her a big hug. "Oh...Austin. This is my best friend,Trish."

"Its nice to meet you." I greeted as I shook her hand. "He's even more good looking than you explained Ally." Said Trish as Ally hid her face and tried to signal to Trish to be quit.

I couldn't help but smile. "So,ready to order?" I asked as we sat down. "Yeah!" Said Ally and Trish.

After eating what this place calls food we just sat there and talked. "Wow Trish. You have had a lot of jobs." I said with pure amazement. "Yeah, I get fired a lot. Oh that reminds me! I'm late for my job at the pound!" Trish said as she put some money down on the table and gave Ally a quick hug before she left.

"She's nice." I said after Trish was gone. "Yeah. That's kinda why she's my best friend." Said Ally as she started playing with her thumbs. There was an awkward silence. "So.." I said

"So." She replied. "Want to go do something fun?" I asked hoping she'd say yes. "Sure. What do you have in mind?" Ally asked as we paid the bill.

"Let's go to the carnival!" I said full of excitement. "Sure,that sounds like fun!" Ally said and we were off.

It was busy getting darker outside. I could see Ally was starting to get cold. So I put my jacket over her shoulders. She slipped her tiny,slender arms through the sleeves. "Thanks." She said shyly. "No prob! I mean what are boyfriends for!" Ally looked up at me and I looked down at her.

"I mean." I couldn't find an excuse so instead of saying something about the topic I decided to change it. "Hey look a game let's go play it." I nervously said as I rushed towards a game.

"Here you go sir. A stuffed dolphin." Said the guy working at the game stand. "Here you go." I said as I gave Ally the dolphin. "For me?" She asked purely shocked.

"Yeah." I said as she took the dolphin. "Thanks."

She said as she studied the stuffed animal. Ally looked so cute with the oversized jacket and the stuffed animal in her hands.

I'm so lucky to have her. I thought. Wait! I don't have her. We're just friends. "For now."

Oh shut up conscience! I said to myself before I was brought back to reality by Ally calling my name.

"Austin!"

"Huh? Oh sorry." I said as I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"I um. I need to use the bathroom." Ally shyly said. "Oh well let's go."

"I'll wait out here okay?"

"Okay! Be right back." Ally said as she head into the girls bathroom.

As I stood there waiting for Ally a couple of girls came walking towards me. "Hey there cutie pie!" Said the one girl who clearly whore to much makeup.

"Are you talking to me?"

She laughed one of the most irritating laughs I have ever heard. " of course silly." She said as she started playing with my hair.

I backed away from her but she just came closer. "Me and my friends were on our way to go get some smoothies. You wanna come?" She asked as her friends also came closer to me. "Actually...I'm on a date." I said trying to get out of their grip.

"If your REALLY on a date then where is she?"

"She just went to the bathroom real quick." I said trying to see if Ally was done.

Ally's POV.

As I was washing my hands I looked at myself in the mirror. I blushed as I noticed how kind Austin was to give me his jacket. And to win me a stuffed animal.

Okay! I'll admit...I like Austin. I really,really like Austin! I said with an even bigger smile on my face.

I walked out of the bathroom holding the dolphin Austin had won for me when my heart dropped. Austin was standing with a bunch of girls. I could feel tears threaten to spill. Austin saw me as I started running. "Ally!" Was all I could hear as I ran. I don't know were I was going. I just wanted to be anywhere but there.

Austin's POV

I saw Ally! Was she...crying? She started running. "Ally!" I yelled but she just kept running. "Let go of me!" I yelled as I started running after Ally.

Where could she be?

Ally's POV

How could I have been so stupid? Austin would never fall for a girl like me. He'd rather go for someone prettier and with more class! I'm just Ally! Stupid little Ally that he's forced to marry.

"Ally. There you are. I was starting to get worried." Austin said out of breath. I didn't want to look at him. And I definitely didn't want him to see me cry, so I looked away and started walking.

"Ally? Ally? What's wrong?" Austin asked as he touched my shoulder. I just shrugged his hand off. "Ally...Ally look at me." Austin said. You could hear the concern in his voice.

I turned around. "Why Austin? So you can hurtme even more?!" I yelled as it started raining. "Ally, what are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you weren't flirting with those...those bimbos!" I yell as I could feel myself about to cry again.

"I wasn't! They came on to me!" Austin said trying to defend himself. I laughed. "Yeah, and I'm guessing you also told them that you were on a date with me!"

"I did!" Yelled Austin as it started raining heavily now. "Yeah please! Like I believe a word you say!" I said starting to walk away. "Its the truth!" Yelled Austin. I just walked away."Ally! Ally, listen to me." Austin said as he ran and stopped in front of me.

"You know what Austin. No. No,no,no,no,NO! I don't want to hear another word you have to say! I thought that taking a chance would be okay. That maybe these mixed feelings I had for you were just a thing! But no I was to stupid to realize that if I started liking you that this would happen! But I'm to stupid to notice!" I yelled as I started crying.

Austin's POV

Did Ally just say that she likes me! She, she did. She really did!

I didn't know what to say. But instead I did something. I walked closer and I just took her face into my hands and I kissed her!

Ally's POV

I confessed to Austin that I liked him. But I didn't care! I was to busy crying to care! I was crying

When all of a sudden Austin took my face into his hands and kissed me! My eyes grew wide as his was shut.

But after a second or two I melted into the kiss. I felt fireworks! The were butterflies..no there was a zoo in my stomach. My heart felt like it was about to beat right out of my chest. The kiss was amazing! Our lips moved in sync as we kissed. I stood on my tippy toes to get a better reach.

Austin wrapped his arms around my waist as I was busy tangling my fingers into his wet blonde hair while my other hand held the stuffed dolphin. He licked the bottom of my lip and I happily granted him access. He explored my mouth as I explored his.

We eventually broke apart in desperate need for air. We we're still in the embrace as we we're now breathing heavily. Our foreheads were resting on each other as we breathed heavily.

Austin was the first to speak.

"Wow.."

"I agree...wow" I said. "We should probably get out of the rain." Austin said as he gave me a goofy smile. "I totally agree." I said as we let go. I was about to walk when Austin grabbed me by my free hand and pulled me in once again.

"Ally?" Austin asked as I looked at him. "Yes Austin?"

"Would you do me the honer of becoming my girlfriend?" Asked Austin as I gave him a smile. "It would be my honer!" I said as Austin gave me one last kiss before he dragged me along to his car.

As we drove home Austin and I spoke. About what you may be think well too put your minds at ease we we're talking about us!

"So we're a couple now?" Asked Austin as he drove along the wet road. I laughed softly. "Yip! Its official. No fakes and no pretending. This is the real deal." I said as I gave Austin a goofy smile. And Austin soon returned the smile.

As we drove up to my house Austin looked at me. "Wanna come inside?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"I'd lov-" Austin. Was cut of by his phone ringing.

"Hello?... Okay, okay bye. Love you too." Austin said as he gave me a sad look.

"Its fine. Really." I said. "We can hang out tomorrow." I said trying to make him feel better

"I can't wait!" Austin said as he walked me to my front door. "Goodbye Austin! And thanks again for an amazing date." I said opening the door.

"Anytime!" He said as he gave me a hug. "Bye Ally." Austin said as he gave me a kiss goodbye.

"Here's your jacket back."

"I'll get it tomorrow." He said as he gave me a wink just as he ran for his car.

I waved goodbye as he drove off. I shut the door as I just stood there.

Best day ever! I said as I hugged the jacket and the dolphin.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you have any ideas for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Austin's POV

I woke up with a smile on my face. I mean how can I not! I'm finally dating Ally... Yeah sure we still hardly know each other and we're probably jumping to conclusions, but I know for a fact that I like Ally! I really, really do.

I looked at my bedside clock. 09:27am. Its still pretty early and I can't visit Ally, because she is probably still asleep, but that's why people invented the word "SURPRISE"

After getting dressed and skipping breakfast I drove to the nearest store I knew whould be open. After purchasing what I wanted I drove over to Ally's.

I used the key Ally's parents gave me. The house was quiet. I went to the kitchen and I found a note. "Dear Ally. Your father had to go to Sonic Boom earlier today and I have a book signing. I hope you enjoy your day. Love mom and dad."

I put the letter on the table as I head up stairs to Ally's room. She looks so beautiful when she's asleep. I walked over to the right side of her bed, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Ally's POV

I was awoken by something warm touching my cheek. I sheepishly opened my eyes to find Austin crouched down beside my bed. "Good morning beautiful." Austin said as he gave me a smile. "Good morning. Wait Austin!" I fell out of my bed. Austin just laughed at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but my butt hurts." I said rubbing my butt. Austin helped me up. "What are you doing here?!" I asked/yelled as I gave him a light push on his chest. "I can't surprise my girlfriend?"

"Not when she's asleep you can't!" I said crossing my arms.

Austin just laughed."Well I'm sorry I surprised you." Austin said as he was about to give me a kiss but I sneezed.

"Sorry!" I said feeling embarrassed

"Its fine." Austin said wiping his face clean with his sleeve. I sneezed again. "Are you okay?" Austin asked concerned as he put his hand on my forehead. "Your kind of hot."

"Your not to bad yourself." I said jokingly. Austin couldn't help but laugh. "No, really Ally. Your burning up."

"I'm fine, I promise." I said giving Austin a reassuring smiles but Austin didn't seem to convinced.

"I'm going to take a shower. Be out in a bit." I said as I passed Austin to get to the bathroom.

I tried showering as fast as I could and also try to enjoy it, but is was hard to enjoy with a huge headache. As I walked out of the bathroom I felt a cold air hit me instantly. I shivered at the sudden change of temperature.

I quickly walked over to close my window, and as I did this I saw that is was raining outside. I sneezed and sneeze, and once more. "Maybe I am a little sick." I said to myself as I felt my own forehead.

I got dressed into black yoga pants that went down too the top of my calf, and a red long sleeved shirt. I whore the biggest hoodie I had over it. I also whore some socks and put my hair in a ponytail.

I walked downstairs to find Austin making breakfast. It smelt amazing! "You can kook?" I asked totally shocked and trying to hide the fact that I had a huge headache. Austin laughed. "Yes, I can kook." He said as he put a plate in front of me.

There were scrambled eggs, one slice of toast and 4peaces of bacon in my plate. "It looks delicious. And it tastes even better!" I said as I took a bite.

"Well thanks." Austin said as he walked over to me. "Oh! And before I forget. Here, these are for you." Austin said as he game me a bunch of red roses.

"F-for me?" I stuttered as I took the flowers from him and smelling the delightful smell.

"Yeah. But I'm sorry their not as beautiful as you."

"Corny!" I said as I looked at Austin. "But Thanks, their beautiful."

*sneeze, sneeze* "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah just pea-" I suddenly felt dizzy. I felt to the ground letting the roses fall. "Ally!" Was all I heard before darkness over took me.

Austin's POV

"Ally!" I yelled as she fell, but before she could hit the floor she hit her

head on the kitchen counter. I rushed over to her side. "Ally!" But she wouldn't wake up. I lifted her up and as I did I saw blood on my hands.

I started to panic. Ally was bleeding! I picked her up bridle style as I ran to the car. As I drove I was hoping that she would be okay. As I stopped in front of the hospital I carried Ally to the font desk.

"My girlfriend fell and hit her head and now she's unconscious!" I ranted as the nurse quickly called for help. I was walking with Ally but the nurse stopped me as they stent Ally to a special room. "Sir, you need to fill this in." Said the nurse. "I can't my girlfriend is unconscious and I-"

"Sir, sir please just calm down. She will be fine." After calming down a bit I started filling in the papers the nurse had given me. I was frustrated. I wanted yo know what was wrong with Ally!

After filling in the papers I called Ally's parents and explained everything. I was sitting in a very uncomfortable hospital chair when Ally's parents rushed through the hospital doors. Mr. Dawson spotted me and rushed to my side. "Where's Ally? Is she okay? What's wrong with her?" Mr. Dawson threw all these questions at me. "I don't know yet. They haven't told me anything and I haven't seen Ally yet ether." I explained as Mr. Dawson was now even more worried.

After what felt like ages the doctor came up to us. "How is she? Is she fine? What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Calm down young man, your girlfriend is fine. She just had a little accident that's all." The doctor said while looking at his clipboard. "What exactly it wrong with her?" Asked Mr. Dawson.

"Well she has the flu, which caused her to feel dizzy and then she passed out. She hit her head on a sharp object with much force, which is why she started bleeding. She has no major damage. Just a scrape and a cold. But I have prescribed her to some medicine, so she'll be better in no time." Explained the doctor.

"Can we see her?" I asked almost immediately after the doctor was done speaking. "It would be best if you left her to rest."

"Oh...okay." The doctor left after explaining everything to us.

"Austin we're going to get some coffee, do you want any?" Asked Mrs. Dawson.

"No thank you Mrs. Dawson. I think I'll just wait here awhile." I said as I sat down.

It was 18:34pm. I couldn't take it anymore! I've been sitting in that damn hospital chair for who knows how long. I asked the nurse in which room Ally was. "Mrs. Dawson is in room 348."

"Thanks." I said as I made my way to room 348.

"346, 347, here we go room 348." I said as I snuck into the room. Ally looked so peaceful. I grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. I took her hand and held it in mine.

Her hands were so cold. As I thought this I heard Ally tart to groan a opened her eyes.

Ally's POV

Where, where am I? I looked around at my I in a hospital room? "Ow!" I said as I touched my forehead. "Are you okay?"

I know that voice."Austin!"

"I'm here Ally, don't worry."

"Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital."

"Why? What happened? Is there something wrong with me?

"No your 100%."

"Then why am I in here if I'm fine?"

"You have the flu, it caused you to feel dizzy which made you pass out. And you hit your head on the kitchen counter before you fell to the floor."

"O-oh...okay. When can I leave?"

"I don't know, the doctor didn't say." Austin said.

"But I'll go ask him."

"No! Austin don't go!" I said as I held onto his hand tightly.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back." Austin gave me a reassuring smile and he left

the room.

I just laid there. Staring at the roof. I heard the door open. "So what did the doctor sa-" I was attacked with a hug from my mom before I could even finish my sentence.

"Oh my sweet baby girl! Are you okay? How are youfeeling?" My mom started asking me all of these questions. "Mom! Calm down. I'm fine. My head hurts a little but I'm fine."I said trying to calm her down. "You sure your okay?" Asked my dad now

next to my mom. "Yes dad, I'm fine." Just as I had said that Austin came into the room.

"The doctor said-Oh!" Austin stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw my parents. I guess he wasn't expecting to see them in here. "What did the doctor say?" I asked braking the awkward silence.

"He said you can go as soon as you feel better."

"Oh! Well that's good news." Said my mom as she smiled at me. "So shall we take you home?" Asked my dad. "Yes please."

After I was dresses back into my own clothes and ready to go Austin came into the room. "I brought you some water."

"Thanks." I said as I took the bottle.

"Ally. Are you ready to go?" Asked my dad as he opened the door. "Yeah! Let's go." I said as me,Austin, my dad and my mom made our way to the exit.

"I think I'm going to drive with Austin." I said

"Are you sure? I mean your probably really tiered and you want to get home and-"

"Austin! If you don't want me to drive with you, just say so."

"NO,no,no! I didn't say that!"

"Well then its settled. I'll drive with you. See you at home." I said as I waves goodbye to my parents.

Austin and I sat in silence as we drove to my house. "Are you sure your okay?" Asked Austin as he glanced at my side and then back to the road. "Yes Austin. I'm 100% positive. Now calm down."

"Okay, okay sorry. Its just...I feel bad that I couldn't help you."

"You did help me. You took me to the doctor like a smart person. You didn't just leave me there did you?"

"No..."

"See! Don't be so hard on yourself. Besides your my hero." I said as I gave Austin an quick peck on the cheek.

As we arrived at my house we saw that my parents where already here. "I don't want to a pose. So I'm gonna head on home."

"Are you sure? I don't mind you staying. And I know my parents won't mind ether." I said hoping Austin would stay. But sadly he didn't.

"I think my parents are expecting me so..."

"Y-yeah...your right sorry." I said felling sad as I looked to the ground at my feet. Austin put two fingers uner my chin and lifted it until my eyes met with his.

I was trapped. Trapped in those beautiful brown eyes of his. Austin started leaning in. Slowly, slowly and then instead of feeling his soft lips on mine he whispered into my ear.

"Until tomorrow, my love." It sent good bumps down my spine. He gave me a kiss on the head. On the spot where I got hurt as he left me stunned.

I turned to look at him as he drove off with a smile on his face. I was expecting a kiss..."well you got one." Said my conscience. I know, I know but I wanted a real kiss...one on the lips.

"Just be glad he didn't leave without a goodbye." True-true I thought as I made my way into the house.

"Ally? Are these yours?" Asked my mother as she handed me a bunch of red roses. I couldn't help but smile. Austin gave me these this morning before I passed out.

"Yeah, their mine." I said as I took the flowers from my mom. I got a face from the kitchen and filled it with water. I put the flowers into the water as I started for the stairs.

"Good night mom! Good night dad!" I yelled as I closed my bedroom door. I put the flowers Austin gave me on my bedside table.

I smiled as I looked at them. Memory's of this morning flooded back to me as I remembered how Austin called me beautiful and also how he made me breakfast. Wow, Austin is such a nice guy.

I am so lucky to have him! I can't wait to see him tomorrow. Was the last thought I had before sleep took me over. And I drifted off into dreamland.

Heyyy! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry that its so short! I'll try and update soon! If you have any ideas on what should happen in the next chapter, please let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the spelling mistakes last time! I don't own Austin and Ally!

Ally's POV

The ringing of my phone echo in my room. I groaned out loud as I reached for my phone.

"Hello?"

"Good morning beautiful!"

"Wait, who is this?"

The person on the other side of the phone just laughed.

"Are you a serial killer?"

"No. I'm your boyfriend." Said the person still laughing.

"Austin?...Austin! Oh hi, hey, hello!" I hurriedly said as I realize who I'm talking to.

"Really? A serial killer?" Austin asks still laughing.

I feel my cheeks start to burn up. "I just woke up okay. I'm not fully awake yet." I say defending myself. But Austin just keeps on laughing.

"Anyways. Why are you calling?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner tonight?" Austin asked as his laughter was slowly dying.

"Sure, that's sounds like fun."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7."

"See you then."

And with that the call ends. I look at the time on my phone. 10:45am. I should probably get dresses.

After getting dresses, brushing my teeth and making my bed I realize something. What am I going to wear!?

I quickly move to my closet. "No, no, no, why do I even own this? No, no!" I start to have a mini panic attack. What am I going to wear?

As I'm thinking this my phone starts to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally!"

"Oh, hey Trish."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing really. I'm just having a mini panic attack. That's all."

"Why?"

"Oh well Austin is taking me out for dinner tonight, and I have nothing to wear."

"Well, then my timing is perfect, because I was going to invite you for a shopping day today."

"That sounds perfect! Thanks Trish."

"No problem. See you in 5."

I happily sigh. Trish to the rescue. Come to think of it, Trish is always helping me when I'm in trouble. She really is my best friend.

*doorbell ringing* I quickly rush downstairs and open the door.

"Hey Trish!" I say as I give her a hug. "Hey! You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just get my keys." I quickly grab my keys and close the front door.

*AT THE MALL*

"So,where is he taking you?"

"I don't know. He just told me we're going out tonight."

"Your so lucky."

"Why?"

"Because you have someone as amazing as Austin."

"Thanks Trish. So do you have anyone you like?" I ask her as we make our way to the first store.

"Well."

"Who is he!?" I ask as I stop looking at clothes and turn my attention towards Trish.

"He's no one you know."

"I don't care! Who is he?"

"His name is Dez. We met at the ice cream shop."

"Aw, Trish. That's so cute."

Trish starts to blush. "We're not dating or anything. We're just friends."

"For now." I say as I walk away.

"How about this dress?"

"Um, no. I don't like the colour."

"How about this one?"

"I don't like the back. Its to open."

I groan as I start to get frustrated. "Don't worry Ally. We'll find something."

"I hope so."

Trish and I have been shopping for almost 2 hours. And we still haven't found me a dress to wear tonight. "Let's go to that shop." Trish says indicating to a shop we haven't been in yet. "Yeah sure."

"Ally!" I rush over to Trish as I hear her call.

"What's wrong?"

"Look!" My eyes grew wide and I just stand there in awe.

The dress was beautiful!

It was a lovely color combo of ivory and aqua blue. With a modest front neckline with deep V back and extra lace appliq. ( /pin/506373551827123417)

"You have to try it on!"

I take the dress from Trish and rush towards the changing rooms. "How do I look?" I ask as I open the door.

Trish is stunned. "You look beautiful!" I look in the mirror. And even I'm amazed. Is that really me?

"Its perfect! I'm gonna buy it!"

"You'd be crazy if you didn't." After paying for the dress Trish and I decide on getting something to eat.

"One chicken mayo wrap with a water please." I say as I hand my menu to give to the waiter.

"And a burger with some fries. Oh, and a strawberry milkshake." Said Trish.

"Coming right up." Said the water as he left.

"So, tell more about this Dez guy your

crushing on." Trish starts to blush as she smiles and looks away. "Well, he's kind of tall. I think maybe a bit taller than Austin. He has ginger hair and green eyes. He also has freckles. He has a weird fashion sense and is really stupid and goofy sometimes. But that's what I like about him."

"He sounds interesting. I can't wait to meet him."

Trish was about to protest but the waiter cut her off as he brought us our orders.

"Here you go. One hamburger and fries with a strawberry milkshake. And a chicken mayo wrap with a water."

"Thanks." I say as he walks away.

"Is everything still alright?"

"Yeah. Can we maybe get the bill please."

"I'll bring it now."

"Thanks."

I look at Trish. "What time is it?"

She looks at her phone.

"14:56."

"Oh okay." I say as the waiter brings us the bill.

After paying me and Trish shop for another hour and a half. "We should probably be getting back."

"I agree." We make our way out of the mall and towards Trish's car. "Trish?" I ask as we are busy driving to my house.

"Yeah?"

"Can you maybe, if you want to help me get ready for tonight?"

"Yeah sure. I'd love to."

*In Ally's room*

"Okay. Your make-up is done and now all we need to do is you hair." Trish says as she starts to do my hair.

"And done!" Trish says as she steps away from me.

"How do I look?"

Trish just smiles at me. "Why don't you take a look for your self." I stand up and rush towards the mirror.

I am shocked! "Is that really me? I look-"

"Beautiful!"My make-up looks so natural. (makeup - /pin/80783387039802857) and my hair is wavy.( /pin/447615650436328021) it all looks so perfect with the dress.

"Thanks Trish!" I say as I hug her. We hear Trish's phone start to ring.

"Hello?"

Suddenly, Trish starts ranting in Spanish. "I have to go." Trish says as she continues talking on the phone and leaving me in my room a bit clueless. I quickly put on my shoes (mint - /pin/559713059912999243) as I look at the time, 18:45.

Austin's POV

I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a plain white V-neck shirt with a black jacket on. I'm wearing a jean and some dark blue vans shoes. I look at the time and see its 18:50.

I hurriedly grab my keys and rush down to my car. But before I could exit the house my dad stops me. "Austin."

"Yeah dad?"

"Remember to be a gentlemen."

"Yeah dad."

"And complement her."

"I know dad."

"And-"

"Sorry dad but I have to go!" I say as I rush for my car, 18:54.

I can still make it in time if I hurry.

I park in Ally's drive way. 18:58.

"Right on time." I say as I walk towards her door.

*knock, knock, knock*

Ally opens the door and I'm stunned. She looks beautiful...No there isn't words that can describe how beautiful she is!

"Austin?"

"You look...beautiful. Truly beautiful." Ally starts to blush.

"Shall we go?"

"We shall." I take Ally's hand and we walk towards my car. "Malady." I say as I open her car door. "Why thank you my good sir." She says as she gets in.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." I say as I send her a devious smile.

The whole ride Ally and I talk about different things. "We're here." I say as I park the car. I walk over to Ally's side of the car and open the door for her.

Ally's POV

I'm stunned! "The pearl! We're eating here?" I ask in amazement. (P.S I just made the name up.) "Yip!" Austin says as he takes my hand in his and we walk towards the entrance.

"Good evening." Said a kind lady dresses in a formal attire. "Moon, table for two."

"Your table is right this way." The woman says as she shows us to our table. "The waiter will bring your menus momentarily." And then she leaves.

I am still amazed at how beautiful this place is. "Everything is so fancy. I feel so underdressed." I say as I look down at what I'm wearing. "You look beautiful." Austin says as he reaches over the table and holds my hand.

"Your menus." Said a kind young man as she hands us the menus. I open the menu and I'm stunned. There are so many different kinds of food on here. And I don't even know all of these fancy names. I read through the menu not knowing what to order. And to make matters even worse the prises are absurd!

"Are you ready to order?" Asked the young man as he returns. I look over at Austin as he looks at me. I shake my head indicating that I'm not ready to order yet.

"Um, could you give us a moment." Austin says and the waiter nods. "Ally. What's wrong?"

"I have never heard of these foods. The only thing I know is water!"

"Its fine. I usually just take the chefs choice."

"Is the chefs choice good?"

"Delicious."

"Okay."

"Ready to order?"

"Um, yes. I would like the chefs choice and a water." Austin says and then looks at me.

"I would like the same please."

"Coming right up!" Says the waiter as he winks at me.

I see Austin looks a little...mad.

"Austin?" I ask touching his hand.

"I'm fine." He says as he calms down a little.

"Here you are. A water for the gentleman, and a water for the cutie." I can see Austin is starting to get mad.

"Um, thank you."

"Anytime." And with that he leaves me and Austin to be alone. "Austin, don't worry about that guy. I'm here with you. Not him. And I'm your girlfriend, not his." I say as I send him a reassuring smile.

Austin calms down. And gives me a smile too. A young girl comes and places our food down in front of us."Here you go! Enjoy."

*time skip*

"That was delicious." I say as I push my plate forward. "I told you the chefs choice is best."

"Anything els?"

"Um, no just the bill please." The waiter nods and walks away. "I'm just quickly going to go to the restroom." I say as I stand up. "Okay."

I start to walk towards the restrooms, but I can't seem to find it. "Um, excuse me do you know where the restrooms are?" I ask the waiter that took our order earlier. "Oh! Yes follow me."

I walk with him till we stop in front of a door. "Thank you." I was about to enter the restroom when he grabs my ass. I jump and turn around surprised. I was about to say something but he is long gone. "Asshole." I mutter as I walk into the restroom.

Austin's POV

After paying the bill I patiently wait for Ally to come back. "Ready to go?" She asks as she returns to the table. "Yeah let's go." I say as I take her hand and we head for the exit together.

As we reach the exit I see the waiter that was flirting with Ally earlier. As we pass him I see him grab at Ally ass. "Come again." He says looking at Ally. "Hey buddy. Keep your filthy paws off my girlfriend!" I say as I am about to almost hit him. But Ally stops me.

"Austin don't." Ally says holding me back. The guy just smirks. As we are about to leave he tries to grab at Ally's ass AGAIN.

But before he could Ally turns around and punches him in the nose. The guy falls backwards onto the floor. "Don't touch what you can't afford." Ally says as she looks down at him.

"My nose. You broke my nose!" He yells, but Ally just walks out of the restaurant.

"We're did you learn to hit like that?" I ask her truly impressed.

"Oh! Me and Trish sighed up for a self-defense class just for the fun.

"Just for the fun?"

"Yeah."

"Remind me never to mess with you." Ally laughs.

I stop in Ally's driveway. I rush over to her side of the car and open the door for her. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Thanks again for tonight. It was really fun." Ally says as we reach her front door.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I say sending her a smile.

"Well goodnight Austin." Ally shyly says.

"Goodnight Ally." I say as I give her a kiss.

Every time we kiss I feel my heart start to race and my stomach starts to feel butterflies. As we break apart I can see Ally lightly blush.

"Bye Austin."

"Goodbye Ally. Till tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

Ally closes her front door and I make my way towards my car. As I drive home I can't help but think how lucky I am to have Ally as my girlfriend.

I hope you liked it! Please review if you have any suggestion on what you would like to happen in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Heyy! So here's the next chapter. I'm rating it T just for in case. There are going to be some teen stuff happening so yeah! I hope you like it. And thanks for the reviews last time! I do not own Austin and Ally.

*3 months later*

Austin's POV

3 Months have past, and not just any 3 months. 3 Amazing months with Ally. The time I've spent with Ally has been great!

I know we haven't been dating that long, and that we're still young. But I know for a fact that in my heart, I truly love Ally.

Wait! Did I just say I love Ally? No that can't be...I LIKE Ally. I don't love her...right?

My thoughts we're interrupted by the sound of the car coming to a stop as we where parked in front of Ally's house.

"Good morning." Greeted Mrs. Dawson kindly as she let us in. "Um, where's Ally?"

"Oh, she's upstairs getting ready. But you can go see if she's finished."

I made my way to Ally's room. *knock-knock-knock*

"Ally? Its me Austin. Can I come in?"

Ally's POV

I heard someone knock at my door as I was tying up my hair.

"Yeah Austin. You can come in."

My door opened to reveal a big smiling Austin.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Cause, I get to see you."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Cheesy."

"Hey, its the truth." Austin said as he came closer to me.

"Do I get a 'good morning Austin its nice to see you' hug and or maybe a kiss?" Austin asked coming even closer to me.

I just smiled at him.

"If you want one, your gonna have to catch me first." I said running for my door, but Austin blocked the only exit. Damn! Where to know? The bathroom!

I quickly dashed towards the bathroom, but yet again Austin blocked me! I just started running around in my room trying to avoid Austin.

Third person POV

"What on earth is going on up there?" Asked Mr. Dawson. "Let them be, their only young once you know." Said Mrs. Dawson as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

Ally's POV

"There's no escaping Ally. Your trapped." Austin said with an evil yet sexy grin on his face. He was coming closer! Crap! What am I going to do now?

I tried dodging him, but it failed. Austin caught me! I could feel his strong muscular arms rap around my waist and pull me in close. We fell onto the bed. Austin was hovering over me with a big smile on his face.

"I win." He exclaims as he slowly starts to move in closer and closer until our lips met.I can't help but feel fireworks and butterflies when we kiss. And what makes the kiss even better is that he's such an amazing kisser!

Austin licked my bottom lip which made me moan. He took the opportunity and slid his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled for domination, and Austin of course won.

Austin's mouth moved to my neck. He started kissing and licking my neck until he hit my sweet spot. I moaned as he bit down on my skin. His hands were caressing my sides as he made his way back to my lips.

His right hand slowly grabbed my boob. But not to hard to actually hurt me, but just enough to make me moan. But Austin's lips were on mine before I could even let out a moan.

"Shh, we don't want the parents hearing." Austin said as he looked me in my eyes. I couldn't move. I just nodded my head. Austin smiled down at me as he gave me one last passionate kiss on the lips before getting off of me.

I just laid there. "Austin! Ally! Breakfast!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. Austin started walking towards my door. "You coming?"

"Y-yeah, be t-there in a sec." I said still a bit lost in what had just happened moments ago.

"Okay. See you downstairs." Austin said lightly laughing as he left me in my room alone. I got up and off my bed to walk to my mirror. My hair was messy, my clothes wrinkled and I had a bright red love bight on my neck.

I quickly fixed my hair and clothes and put some make-up on to cover my love bight. As soon as I looked presentable I made my way downstairs.

*AT BREAKFAST*

We were all sitting around the table eating breakfast in silence. Until my mother said something. "So Ally, what we're you

and Austin doing up there that made such a noise?" My mother asked taking a sip of her coffee.

I chocked on my food at what she asked. After quickly drinking the water Austin gave me to drink, I turned a bright shade of red. I looked down to my plate, avoiding eye contact.

"N-nothing. We did nothing."

"Well it didn't sound like nothing." Said Mrs. Moon.I turned even redder, if that's even possible.

"I was chasing Ally." Austin said rather nonchalantly."Why we're you chasing Ally?" Asked Mrs. Moon."Because Ally said if I wanted a hug or a kiss that I should catch her first."

How can Austin be so calm while saying such a thing to his parents!? "And?" Asked my mom.

"And what?" Asked Austin looking up from his plate.

"Did you catch her?"

"Oh! Yeah. I caught her." Austin said with a proud smile.

"Did you give her a kiss?" Asked my mom.

"Yeah, I gave her a kiss."

I was red! Redder than red! A tomato would be jealous of my colour. That's how red I was. My mother and Mrs. Moon smiled at Austin and me. "C-can I please be excused?"

"Your excused." Said my mother as I quickly got up and walked outside to the backyard for some fresh air.

Austen's POV

"Thank you for the breakfast Mrs. Dawson. It was lovely."

"Oh! Its my pleasure dear."

I walked outside to see Ally standing outside on the grass looking up at the sky. I quietly walked up behind her. I snaked my hands around her waist as I whispered into her ear.

"What you looking at?"

"The sky."

"Obviously, but what in the sky?"

"The clouds and their forms."

We just stood the for a while. Looking up at the clouds. "Kids! Could you come here for a sec!" Yelled my mother from inside.

"Coming!" I yelled.

Ally was about to turn around, but I wouldn't let her move. "You look beautiful today." I whispered into her ear as I could feel her shiver beneath me.

I took ahold of her hand, and we walked inside together.

"Now kids. What we wanted to talk to you about is that us parents had an idea." Said Mr. Dawson as Ally and I sat down on the couch.

"What kind of idea?" Asked Ally.

"Well, we were thinking of going camping!" said my mom.

"Camping? That actually sounds like fun."I said.

"Oh! But there's one teeny tiny problem." Said my dad.

"And that would be?" Asked Ally.

"Well you see, we don't have enough tents for everyone. And you two are going yo be married soon so we thought that instead of buying a new tent. You two could share one!" Said my mom smiling at us with glee.

I looked over at Ally, as she looked at me. I don't know what to say... I'm a teenage guy. I have hormones. And I can't always control them, and by sharing a small tent with Ally, would allow my hormones to go crazy.

Ally's POV

Sharing a tent with Austin? That sounds a bit, how do I put this...hard! I have hormones you know, and I can't always control them. So if sharing a tent with Austin was my only option...well then, I guess I'm gonna have to control my hormones.

"H-how long are we going camping? When are we going camping? Were are we going camping?" I started asking all these questions. "Calm down sweetheart. One question at a time." Said my mother trying to calm me.

I took a deep breath in. "Okay, how long are we going to be camping?"

"Well, we thought it would be good to get away for a bit. So we were thinking for let's say, a week or so."

"Were are we camping?"

"Well there's this beautiful peaceful camping sight near the beach. And there are other kids to so you and Austin won't be alone."

"When are we leaving?"

"Friday."

"But that's two days away!" I said getting up off my seat. Austin took ahold of my hand, and I sat back down.

"I have a question." Austin said breaking the silence. "Yes dear." Said my mom.

"Will the tent be big enough to have separate mattresses for me and Ally?" As Austin asked I thought about his question. "That's a good question. Will there be enough room?" I asked.

The parents started laughing. Austin and I just gave them confused expressions. "W-what's so funny?" I asked.

You two won't be sleeping in two separate mattresses." Said my mom still laughing a little.

"What do you mean we won't be sleeping in two separate mattresses?"

"You'll be sharing a mattress."

"What?!"

"You didn't honestly think you would be sleeping separate did you?"

"Well, sorta..."

"Oh! No honey. You will be married soon. You need to get use to this."

"O-oh, okay..I guess..."

"Is that fine with you Austin?" My mom asked looking at Austin.

Austin looked over at me, and I looked at him. "Yeah sure, if its fine with Ally, its fine with me."

"Great! Well now that, that's settled. Would anyone like some tea?" Asked my mom as she stood up from her chair. Mrs. Moon soon followed after her.

"That sounds lovely." My mom and Mrs. Moon disappears into the kitchen. "Mike, there's something I wanted to show you. " said my dad as he stood up and Mr. Moon also followed him.

"Great! Let's see it."

"Right this way." Said my dad as he and Mr. Moon disappeared into the door that led to my dads office.

Austin and I just sat on the couch awkwardly. "So." I said breaking the silence. "So." He said. We avoided eye contact.

"Are you really okay with this?" I asked Austin. Looking for any signs of regret. Austin looked up at me. Our eyes met. Neither one of us said a word.

Austin gave me a small toothy smile. "I am, if you are." My heart started beating faster! I was going to spend an entire week, sharing a bed with Austin Moon!

Ta-da! I hope you liked it! I have a lot of ideas for what's going to happen on their camping trip, but please review if you want something to happen! And please review! I love reading your comments. (Good or bad! But I prefer good ) I will most likely be updating tomorrow since I'm finally on holiday! So next chapter will be coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello fan fiction readers! Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the spelling last time...I do not own Austin and Ally**!

Ally's POV

I was in my room, busy packing for the camping trip tomorrow. I still can't believe I'm sharing a tent with Austin. And not just a tent, a bed too!I really hope my hormones stay calm. As I was packing, there was a knock at my door. "Come in!

The door opened to reveal my mother. "Ally sweetheart, are you busy packing?" My mother asked now fully in my room."Yeah mom." My mother walked over towards my bag. "Remember to pack in your swimsuit. I hear the weather is lovely this time of year!"

"Okay mom, will do."

"Okay well I'll leave you to finning packing then. Oh! Before I go."

"Yeah mom?"

"When are you seeing Austin again?"

I gave my mother a confused look. She doesn't really ask this sorta thing. "Why?"

"Oh no reason, just curious that's all."

"Oh well, I'm seeing him tomorrow morning when we leave."

"Why not today?"

"Well I sorta need to pack, and so does he."

"Okay then, I guess I'll leave you to finish."

And with that my mother disappeared out of my room. I'm gonna admit. That was weird. My mother doesn't usually ask me those kind of questions.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating on my nightstand. I walked over to see I had a message from Trish.

"Hey ally. Wanna go het some lunch?" I thought about it. Well, I could do with a break and I did skip breakfast. So yeah why not.

"Sure Trish. That sounds great! Pick me up in 5." I received a message from Trish not even 2 minutes late saying: "okay! Be there in 5."

I quickly changed into something other than my baggy clothes and I also fixed my hair. There was a honking coming from outside. "Ally!" I hear Trish call.

I raced downstairs. "Bye mom! Having lunch with Trish. See you later!" And with that being said I closed the front door and ran towards Trish's car.

"So, where are we eating?" I asked as Trish started driving. "I was thinking we could get something to eat at 'Its that good'?" (I made the name up!)

"Sounds great!" I said as I poot on the radio. The song 'All about that bass' was playing by Meghan Trainor.

I turned up the volume. I love this song! " Because you know I'm all about that bass,

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

Yeah it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two

But I can shake it, shake it like I'm supposed to do" me and Trish started singing as we made our way to the restaurant.

As the song finished me and Trish drove up to the restaurant. "Wow, what great timing." I said as Trish and I got out of the car. "Tell me about it!"

*IN RESTAURANT *

"Coming right up!" Said the waitress as she took our orders.

"So you and Austin are going camping?"

"Yeah, and that's not all. We're sharing a tent...and a mattress."

"Oo lala!" Trish said giving me a smile. I could feel my cheeks start to burn up.

"We're not going to do anything. We're just going to sleep."

Trish gave me one of those 'yeah right' looks. "Ally, Austin is an 18 year old teenage boy with overly active hormones. Do you really think your just going to sleep?"

"N-no, but I have a purity ring so I'm not doing that until we're married." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "And besides, I don't want to get pregnant at the age of 18."

Trish just laughed. I was about to comment, but then the waitress came back with our order. "Here you go, enjoy!"

Trish and I spoke about the camping while we ate our food. "So tell me about this Dez guy. Have you two been on a date yet or?-"

Trish turned red. "N-no we have not been on a date yet, but I think he likes me." Trish said giving me a big toothy smile.

"How come?"

"Well for the last few month he's been popping in at work to come talk to me. He doesn't always show up but he does come at least 3 times a week."

"Aw Trish! That's so cute! You have to ask him out!"

"No way! That's the guys job."

I just laughed at Trish. "What! It is!"

"Would you like anything els?"

"Um, no thank you. Just the bill please."

"Trish, just try it. Who knows, maybe he says yes."

"I don't know Ally. What if he says no. I'll look like a total fool."

"Life is all about taking risks and taking chances." I say as I send her a reassuring smile

"Here you go.

"Oh, thanks."

After Trish and I paid. We drove back to my house.

"You wanna come inside for some tee?"

"Nah, I should leave you to finish packing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! I hope you have a lovely trip. And I hope you drive safely."

"Thanks Trish." I said as we hugged. And said our goodbyes for now.

"Mom! I'm home!" I said closing the front door. "I'm gonna go finish packing, okay?"

"Okay sweetheart. Dinner will be ready soon." I made my way back to my room to finish packing.

*TIME SKIP*

It might have took awhile, but I'm done! I looked at the time on my phone 22:36pm. Wow, did it really take me THAT long to pack?

Well to be fair, I did have lunch with Trish till about 5, and then I had to find a bigger bag were my shoes and my clothes could fit into. Then I had dinner at 19:56pm. And then I actually started packing. So yeah, that time seems about right.

I put my bag down on the floor by the door with my bathroom supplies and my brown leather, lace backpack.

I stretched my arms above my head. "Wow!" I said as I turned my head away from my armpits. "I could really use a shower."

*TIME SKIP*

"Now that was nice." I said as I walked out of the bathroom in some extra PJ's ,while I was rubbing my wet hair with a towel.

I looked at the time on my phone, 22:56pm. "I should really get some sleep." After drying my hair and brushing my teeth, I snuggled into my bed with Mr. Cuddles. "Goodnight Mr. Cuddles." I said giving him a kiss on the head.

I could feel my eyes grow heavy, as I yawned. I closed my eyes. And I could feel sleep take over me.

"Ally! Ally wake up! We'll be leaving in 20 minutes! Wake up!" My eyes shot open. I quickly looked at my mom. "What! I overslept!"

"Yes, yes you did. Now get dresses. Austin will be here soon." I quickly hot out of bed as my mom left me to get dresses. I hurriedlywalked towards my desk. Thank goodness I had poot out my clothes last night. I thought as I started getting dresses.

After I got dresses into my favorite sweater that says "eat a lot sleep a lot." I also wore some white/light blue shorts with my black comeback boots.I wore my hair lose so that my curls were lose and I also wore a little bit of make-up( /pin/450148925226431537)

After making sure I did everything and had everything I took my bags downstairs. I sat doen on the couch as I watched adventure time.

The doorbell rang. "I got it!" Yelled my mother as she opened the door. "Good morning Mimi, Mike. And you too Austin."

"Good morning Mrs. Dawson."

"Ally's watching TV."

"Okay thanks."

I was peacefully watching adventure time, when suddenly everything went dark. I poot my hands over my eyes. "Guess who." Said the voice into my ear. It sent shivers down my back!

"A serial killer coming to get me!"

"Hahaha! Very funny." Austin said as he took his hands away from covering my eyes. He sat down next to me. "Really Ally? Really?"

I just laughed. "What? You could have been."

"What serial killer is going to do that to you?"

"I don't know. A kind and loving serial killer." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then their not a serial killer." Austin said while laughing at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Austin and I were watching TV when-

"Okay kids! Let's go!" Said my mom as she turned off the TV. "With whom are you driving?" Asked Austin as we stood up. "What do you mean?"

"We're taking two different cars."

"Oh! I didn't know that."

"Well now you do."

"Um, let's go in my parents car. There is enough space to lie down and rest."

Austin thought about it for a moment. Then he gave me a big smile. "Okay, sure!" Austin's POV

"Mom, dad. I'm gonna drive with Ally. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, its fine!" Said my dad as he loaded the stuff into the boot of the cars.

After everything was packed and ready to go, we all got into the cars and was off on the road.

Ally and I were laying on the back seat of her parents car. We were listening to some music. The song' Don't ' from Ed Sheeran came on.

Ally squealed with excitement. I just laughed at her. "What?"

"Oh, no nothing."

"No tell me."

"Its really nothing."

"But I still want to know" Ally said as she started whining.

I laughed yet again. "Austin! Tell me!" She whined as she shook my shoulder. "You really wanna know?"

She shook her head yes. "You really, really wanna know?" She shook her head yes again. "Do you really, really, real- "

"Austin just tell me!" I gave her a smile. "Its just so cute the way you react when something you like comes on. Like the song Don't from Ed Sheeran."

Ally's cheeks started burning up a little. "T-thanks."

"No prob." I said as I kissed the tip of her nose, she laid back down.

We were now only half way, and still had another 4hours to go. I looked to my side as I saw that Ally had fallen asleep.

Aw! She looks so cute when she's sleeping. I thought.

"Get use to it, cause you'll be sharing a bed with her for an entire week."

I don't think I'll ever get use to it. I thought as my eyes started getting heavier.

I closed my eyes. And all that could be heard was the sound of the cars engine and the road beneath us.

I hope you liked it! Please, please, please review! If you have any ideas/suggestions, please let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! And I do not own Austin and Ally!

Austin's POV

I squeezed my eyes tightly. I put my hand in front of my face as I slowly opened my eyes.

I let my eyes adjust to my surroundings. I looked beside me to find Ally still asleep.

"Austin..." She mumbled as she turned in her sleep. Was she...dreaming about me?

Ally's POV

*IN DREAM*

"Ally, there's something I need to tel you."

"What is it Austin?"

"I-I...I love you Ally!"

"I love you too Austin!" And with that he hugged me! We were about to kiss, but -

*END OF DREAM*

I groaned out loud, as I started moving. There was something bright. It made my eyes hurt. I tossed and turned trying to go back to sleep.

"Ally, are you awake?" Austin asked as he turned to look at me. "No." I said trying to go back to sleep.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, then. If your really asleep, I hope you enjoy the dream about me." Austin said whispering in my ear.

My eyes shot open. "I wasn't dreaming about you!" I defend as I sat up and look at Austin. But Austin just smirked in response.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming about me?"

"P-positive."

"Oh, so it wasn't my name you said?"

Oh crap! I was sleep talking! Oh great going Ally! What next? Are you going to tell Austin you love him too!? Wait what! I don't LOVE Austin...I , I LIKE him.

We haven't been dating long enough for it to be love, right?

I was still thinking when the car went over a bump and I fell on top of Austin. As I fell, my lips landed on his.

I quickly got off of him. "S-sorry about that." I said as I could feel my cheeks start to burn up.

"Its fine. And its not like we haven't kissed before." Austin said turning my head so I would face him. He gave me a quick yet passionate kiss on the lips.

"Aw! Now isn't that just sweet." Said my mom as I could feel my face start to burn up again.

Austin was smiling like a crazy person, where as I was as red as a tomato. "Mom!"

"Oh, come now Ally. I was once your age. Remember how we use to-"

"MOM!"

"What?"

"I don't want to know what you and dad did when you were younger!"

"Why not?"

"Well for starters, I know you would go into details!"

"And?"

"And the problem is I don't want to know?"

"And why not?"

I groaned out loud."We've been over this. I just don't want to know. Okay?"

"Okay, suit yourself."

When I looked back to Austin he was laughing historically. "What?" He tried to calm down a little as he spoke.

"Your mother *laugh* was-was *laugh* going to *laugh* tell you *laugh* about her *laugh* sex life *laugh*

"That's not funny!" I said as I took a pillow and started hitting him over the head with it.

He just continued laughing, until he grabbed the pillow after calming down. "Austin! Let go of the pillow so I can hit you some more!"

Austin grabbed the pillow out of my hands and threw it behind him.

"Austin give me th-" we drove over another bump and I fell backwards and Austin fell on top of me. But our lips didn't crash. He was just really close to me now.

I could feel My cheeks turn a bright red. Austin just smiled. How is he always so calm!?

"You look beautiful when you blush." Austin said as he kissed the tip of my nose. I turned even redder!

Austin got off of me as I sat up. "Kids, we'll be arriving in 10 to 20 minutes. So its best you stay awake." My mom said as she turned around in her seat and looked at Austin and me.

"Okay." I said as my mom turned back in her seat. For the next 10 to 20 minutes, Austin and I played 20 questions.

"Okay, question 15. Who was your first kiss?" Austin asked.

My cheeks turned red and my eyes grew wide. I can't tell him! He'd probably think I'm a total loser!

Luckily the car stopped and came to my rescue before I could answer the question.

"We're here!" Yelled my dad as he got out of the car. "Come on kids!" My mom said as she also exited the car.

We all got out of the cars as we looked at our destination. It was beautiful! We were parked on a small peace of grass. And in front of us, like right in front of us. Was the beach!

The sun shined oh so beautifully, and the water was I bright light blue. The sand was as white as it could get. It all looked, magnificent!

Austin walked and stood next to me. He took my hand in his and entangled his fingers with mine.

We didn't say anything, we just stood there. Looking at the beautiful view in front of us. "Austin! Ally! Come help with the tents!" Yelled Mr. Moon.

Austin and I walked towards the cars packed with all of our things. While our fingers were still tangled with each other.

"Here you go Austin. You two can start working on your tent." Said Mr. Moon as he handed Austin a big bag. "Were do we put up our tent?" Austin asked while looking around.

"Well, there isn't enough space here since the cars will be parked here and our tents will be set up so, over there." Said Mr. Moon as he pointed to a spot about 11feet away from the parents tents.

"You'll be fine won't ya?" Asked Mrs. Moon as she gave us a big smile. "Of course they will be fine. Stop worrying." Said Mr. Moon as he handed Mrs. Moon some more stuff to carry.

Austin and I made our way to the spot were we'd be sleeping for the next few days. "At least we'll have some privacy." Said Austin as he started unpacking the tent.

"Yeah, thank goodness." I said helping him unpack. "Okay, let's get started!" Austin said as we started putting up our tent.

*TIME SKIP*

"There! All done!" Austin said as he stood up and took a few steps backwards so he can take a proper look at the tent.

The tent wasn't even that small. It was medium sized."Okay, well. Let's start fixing the inside." I said as I started walking over to the cars to received all of our stuff.

"Here you go Austin. This is your and Ally's bed." Said my dad as he handed Austin a mattress. "T-thanks Mr. Dawson." Austin said taking the mattress and walking with it to our tent.

"Here you go Ally." Austin said as he put my bags Down in the corner of the tent. "Thanks." I said fixing the blanket and pillows on the mattress.

"There we go, all done!" I said getting out of he tent. "Austin! Ally! Can you two please come help with dinner!" Yelled our moms as Austin and I made our way towards our parents tents.

"Austin help your father and Mr. Dawson with the meat. Ally, could you please get us paper plates and some knifes and forks."

"Can do Mrs. Moon." I said as I quickly walked into the big tent that existed out of a kitchen and a tinny sitting area.

"I've done all that's been asked of me. So would it be fine if I go take a shower?" I asked my mom as I was hoping she would say yes.

My mom looked at me."Everything?"

"Everything." I confirmed.

My mom gave me a smile. "Okay, you can go shower. Right around the corner you'll find a house like building. The right side is for the women and the left for the men." My mom said showing me were the showers were.

"Thanks mom." I said as I went back to mine and Austin's tent to fetch my bathroom supplies.

*TIME SKIP*

As I came back from taking a shower I sat down in front of the fire. "Right on time. Foods done." Said Mrs. Moon as she handed me a paper plate. "The food looks great!" I said as I started filling my plate with food.

After I was done eating I went and sat on a random peace of log that was about 10 feet away from were everyone was eating.

I was getting cold and it didn't help much that my PJs existed out of a dark blue tank top and some black yoga pants that stopped at the bottom of my knees. At least my feet are warm. I thought as I looked down at my warm socked and slipper feet.

Austin's POV

Ally was done eating and decided to go sit and look out at the ocean. "Thanks for the food. It was lovely." I said as I got up and walked over to Ally.

I put a blanket over her shoulders as she looked up at me. "You looked cold and lonely." I said as I sat down next to her. "Thanks. For the blanket I mean.

Not for the calling me cold and lonely part." She said as she gave me a small smile while trying to stay serious.

I laughed a little. "Hey, at least I brought you a blanket." I said putting my hands up trying to defend myself.

Ally gave out a small laugh. "Okay true." We just sat there. In silence. No one said a word. But we didn't need to say a word, because our silence was enough.

"Its beautiful. Don't you think?"

"Second most beautiful."

Ally gave me a confused look.

"What's the first?"

I gave her a smile. "You."

"O-oh..." Ally said using the blanket to try and cover up her blush.

"Thanks." She said after awhile.

"No prob." I said as we gazed into each others eyes with a smile on both our faces.

I hope you liked the chapter! And please , PLEASE review! Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! So here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! I do not own Austin and Ally!

Ally's POV

Austin and I were still outside looking at how the moonlight reflected onto the water. It looked magnificent!

"Its getting kind of late. Maybe we should head on back to the tent." Austin said looking at me.  
>"Yeah, your probably right."<p>

I said as we got up off the log. "Oh! Are you two going to bed?" Asked Mrs. Moon. "Um, yeah." I said holding onto the blanket that was still around my shoulders.

"Oh! Well goodnight." Said Mrs. Moon as she and the other adults waved at us. As Austin and I reached our tent ;

"I'm just quickly going to take a shower." Austin awkwardly said as he scratched the back of his head. "O-okay."

Austin quickly got his things and left for the showers. As I sad on the mattress in our tent I sighed. This is so awkward! "Its only awkward if you make it awkward." I can't help it! We're sharing a tent and a bed!

This will be our first time in a bed together! So how is that not awkward? I asked myself. "Just try to not think about it." How? "Just act normal. Be cool, be you."

Okay, yeah. I can do that. I took the blanket from over my shoulders off and I spread it out over the mattress. I took off my slippers and was about to climb into bed when Austin returned.

There was an awkward silence that filled the tent. "So um...on which side of the bed do you want to sleep?" I asked trying to make things less awkward.

"Um...it doesn't matter. The left side is perfect." I moved out of the way so there was room for Austin to get into bed first.

After Austin was already lying down I quickly took off my slippers and climbed into bed myself. It was really awkward now. We just laid there, not say a word.

"Okay, can I just say something?" Austin said breaking the silence. "Please do!" I said looking over at him. Austin was now sitting up straight and so was I.

"This is awkward. And its because we're not use to sharing a tent or a bed."  
>"Yeah, I know."<br>"Can I suggest something to make this less awkward?"  
>"Please do."<br>"Let's just be casual about this."  
>"And by that you mean?"<br>"We be us! You be you and I'll be me."

I gave Austin a confused look.  
>"Look, Ally if we just not worry about this then it won't be awkward. What I'm trying to say is, we're over thinking this to much."<br>"So if we just ignore the fact that this is our first time then-"  
>"Everything will be normal."<br>"Austin! That brilliant!"  
>"Why thank you." Austin said giving me a sly smirk.<p>

"Now, let's try and get some sleep." Austin said.  
>"I agree." I said as I pulled the blanket over my shoulder to try and keep me warm.<p>

*IN DREAM*

I woke up in a forest...Everything was silver and gold. I started walking, not really knowing were I was going. Then I saw someone.

The person turned around, it was Austin! He was standing there, smiling at me. I ran to him. As I came closer Austin he held out his hand for me to take. And I gladly took ahold of his hand.

Suddenly, I started hearing music play. "Would you like to dance?" Austin asked.

"I-I don't really know how to dance." I shyly said as I looked away from Austin to try and hide my embarrassment. Austin took ahold of my chin and lifted my face so I would look at him.

As soon as I looked up, I met with his gaze. "Its easy. You just follow my lead." Austin said as he gave me a reassuring smile.

We started to slowly dance as the music played in the background. This all felt so wonderful. Almost like a scene from a movie!

The moon shown beautifully as we danced. It was like we were walking on moonlight. Austin held me close.

"See Ally, its not that hard." I looked up at Austin as I gave him a big smile. "To be honest, its easier than I expected." Austin laughed as we danced on.

I rested my head on his chest as we dances. "This is all so perfect." I said. There was silence for awhile until I said something els. "Um, Austin there's something I need to tell you...I-I love you Austin!"

But there was no replay. I also couldn't feel his warmth anymore. "Austin?" I looked up, Austin was gone. "Austin?" I started panicking! Austin disappeared. In just a split second, he disappeared!

I frantically started looking for him. I ran in the woods, calling his name..but I couldn't find him. "Austin!" I yelled as I sank to the ground, crying.

"Ally! Ally, Wake up!" I sat up as I started looking around. The minute I saw Austin I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. I breathed a breath of relief.

I was now crying on Austin's shoulder, as he stroked my hair. After I calmed down, I looked at Austin.

"Sh, its okay. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay." Austin said whipping my tears away with his thumb.

"Just take a deep breath in-" I did as he said and I took a deep breath in. "And out." I breathed out as he said.

"Now, you wanna tell me why your crying?" I took in more deep breathes as I remembered the dream. Ugh! It was more like a nightmare!

I started crying again. "Sh! Its okay. I'm right here Ally. You talk when you want to talk." Austin said as he pulled me into his lap. He was cradling me in his arms like a new born baby. As he tried to calm me down. "Feel better?" Austin asked as he kept stroking my back. I nodded into his chest.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I nodded. "W-well, I w-was in a forest. It was s-silver and gold. A-and then I saw you. I-I ran to you. T-then we s-started dancing. I-It was so great! B-but then you suddenly disappeared! A-and I started looking for you...b-but I couldn't find you! A-and-"

I started crying again as I pictured the dream happening in my head. "Sh! It okay. Ally I'm not going anywhere." Austin looked at me and I looked at him. I stared deep into those beautiful brown orbs of his as he spoke.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere...Okay?" I nodded my head as he hugged me again. He kissed the top of my head ; "Now let's try and get some sleep."

I got off of Austin as I laid back down on my spot. I shivered as I felt goosebumps crawl onto my body. The spot where I was lying, was now freezing cold.

"Come here." Austin said as he opened his arms for me. I crawled into his warm embrace as I snuggled into his warm figure. "Better?" I nodded my head happily."Much!"

Austin lightly laughed as he rapped his arms around me. I felt so safe. I could get use to this. I thought as a smile crept onto my face.

I...love Austin, I do!Because I was scared when he wasn't with me anymore. I was afraid to be alone, and the first person I thought of...was him. I didn't want that to happen again.

I love Austin! I really do! But...the question is, does he love me too? I was still thinking about this when I was getting sleepier. My eyes fell shut and sleep took over me.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

I woke up, with a smile on my face. Memories of last night floated back to me. I was about to get up out of bed, but there were two strong arms rapped protectively around my waist.

I looked beside me, to find a sleeping Austin. I lightly giggled as I looked at him. His hair was messy and his cheeks were a light shade of red.

"Austin." I said shaking his arm. "Austin." I tried again, but he wouldn't wake up. So, I leaned in and kissed him.

Austin's POV

I felt something soft pres against my lips. As I opened my eyes, I saw Ally kissing me! As her lips left mine I groaned out loud. Ally giggled.

Man, I really love her laugh! "Common Austin, time to wake up." She said trying to get out of bed. But I pulled her back in.

"Austin!" She yelled as I pulled her on top of me. "Let me go!"  
>"But I wanna sleep some more." I moaned as I held her tight, but not to tight.<p>

"Okay fine, you can sleep, but I'm getting up. Now let me go!" "NO! I also wanna cuddle!" "Austin, its time to wake up!"  
>"I don't wanna!" I moaned like a little kid as Ally tried wiggling out of my grip, but it didn't work.<p>

Ally sighed as she new she wasn't getting out of my grip so easily. I smiled a victories smile as I

held her close to me.

Ally's POV

I sighed as I gave up trying to get out of Austin's grip. Damn this boy is strong! I thought as he just laid there.

We just laid here for awhile until, I got an idea. A sly smirk crept up onto my face as I spoke. "You know its to bad we're still sleeping. Cause I was going to go put on my new bikini, and go swimming after breakfast, but I'm stuck here. A well, I'll just go swimming some other time."

Austin's eyes shot open as he jumped up and out of bed. "Common Ally. Why are you still in bed? Its a beautiful day outside. We should go swimming, what do you say?" Austin said, clearly full of life now.

I just giggled at him as he left for the showers to change. I sighed a happy smile when Austin was gone. "That's the man I love." I say as I got up and made my way towards the showers to change as well.

TAD-DA! another chapter complete! Please -please -please -please review! And there will be some drama in the next chapter! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Okay I'm really,really,really sorry I didn't update yesterday. I just had a lot of stuff to do. But here's the next chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally!

Austin's POV

After I took a shower and got dressed I met up with Ally and our parents. "Good morning dear. Sleep well?" Asked my mom as I pored me a glass of water.

"Yeah, thanks." I said chugging down the glass of water. "Thirsty much?" Asked Ally as she drank some off her juice.

"Well, let's see. I haven't had anything to drink since last night. So, yeah. I'm thirsty." Ally giggled. Man, she's adorable. "Austin!"

"Huh, yeah?"

"Your mother asked you a question."

"Oh, s-sorry. What was the question?"

"I asked, what are your and Ally's plans for today."

"Oh, well. Since its such a nice day, we were thinking if going swimming. Isn't that right Ally?"

"Um, yeah."

"Oh, well you kids enjoy."

"Oh, we will." I said as I winked at Ally. Her cheeks were beginning to burn up as I sat down.

"What was that dear?"

"Oh, nothing."

All the seats were taken so there was nowhere for Ally to sit. "You can have my seat." I said as I got up off of the chair.

"No, its fine. Keep your seat."

"But I want to give it to you." I said as I Gave Ally a sweet smile. I could see the blush on her cheeks. "T-thank jou Austin." She said sitting down were I had sat.

"Aw! Isn't that just sweet." Said Mrs. Dawson.

"I know, their such a cute couple don't you think?" Said my mom.

"I know! Imagine how cute their kids will be!" Said Mrs. Dawson.

This made Ally and the dads... Especially Mr. Dawson spit out what they were drinking. "I-its a little early to be thinking about kids isn't it dear?" Said Mr. Dawson as he used a napkin to wipe up the juice he had spit out.

"Oh, come now Lester. They will be married soon. Its only right to think of their future children." Said Mrs. Dawson.

"Mom, to be fair. Austin hasn't even proposed yet. So can we leave the talk of children,please." Said Ally as she put her empty plate and glass down on a table.

"Fine." Said Mrs. Dawson.

"Thank you." Said Mr. Dawson as he sighed a sigh of relief. "So um, can Ally and I go to the beach now?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"Of course dear. But first, you need to go brush your teeth." Said my mom. "Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore." I wined. "Austin, you don't want your teeth to fall out now do you?"

"N-no, but I don't wanna." I wined.

"I won't kiss you until you've brushed your teeth." Ally whispered into my ear as she walked by me to go back to our tent.

"Y-you know what. On second thought. Maybe I will go brush my teeth. Y-you know, so they don't fall out." I said as I dashed towards my and Ally's tent to go and fetch my toothbrush and toothpaste.

Ally's POV

I giggled to myself as I thought about what had happened moments ago as I was brushing my teeth. After I was done brushing my teeth, I quickly changed into my bikini.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a beautiful two peace bikini. It was a shade of dark ocean greenish colour. And the bottom was purple and yellow with some ocean green in.( /pin/467741111272844569)

I whore a yellow sundress over my swimsuit,as I left the bathrooms to head back to my tent. As I got there Austin was lying on the bed with his hands behind is head.

"Were you...waiting for my?"

"Of course!" Austin said as he gave me a big smile. "Okay then? Shall we go?" Austin quickly got up and grabbed a bag and some towels and put is arm over my shoulder. "We shall." He said as we made our way towards the beach.

It was such a nice day! The sun was high in the sky, shining bright. The waves were the perfect size, and the beach sand was nice and hot. I sighed out loud.

"Something wrong?" Austin asked looking at me with a worried look on his face. "Nope, nothing at all." I said with a big smile on my face. Austin gave me a confused smile. "Okay then."

As Austin and I finished lying out our stuff, like the umbrella and the towels we happily smiled at one another. "Shall we go swim? Asked Austin with an exited look on his face.

I just laughed at his behavior. "You can." I said sitting down on the towel. Austin looked confused. "What about you? Aren't you going to

join me?"

"Nope." I said popping the -p-. "I'm going to tan for a bit, I'll join you later." I said taking out a magazine. "Wait...your going to make me go swim alone like a loser, while you sit here and read a magazine?" I smiled at Austin.

"Bingo!" I said looking through my magazine. "But Ally... I don't want to go in alone."Austin said with a puppy dog face.

"But I want you to go in alone." I said with a puppy dog face, mimicking him. "That's not fun!" Austin said crossing his arms. "Okay, I tell you what...If you go swimming for 5 minutes, ALONE. Then I'll join you."

Austin's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Deal!" Austin said running down the beach towards the water.

I couldn't help but laugh at his childish ways. Oh Austin, your such a goofball. "He's your goofball." Yeah, he's my goofball. I thought as a smile crept onto my lips.

I was still reading my magazine, when something wet dripped onto one of the pages. I looked up, to find Austin, dripping wet.

"Has it been 5 minutes yet?" I looked at the time on my phone. "Nope, 2 minutes left." I said continuing reading through my magazine.

"Oh common Ally! I did as I was told. I went swimming, ALONE! Can't you just come join me?"Austin said with a pleading face.

I pretended to think about it. "Um, nope! 2 minutes and counting."

Austin smiled an evil smile as I said that. It made me feel...worried. "Fine, if your not going to come to the water by your own freewill. I'll just have to do it against your will." Austin said as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Austin! Austin! You let me down this instant!" I yelled as I hit his back. But Austin just laughed as he made his way towards the beach. "No can do babe!" Austin said as we got closer and closer to the water.

My heart started pounding in my chest. Not just because he was getting closer towards the water, but because he called me babe. I know it might sound weird, but that's the first time he's called me something besides Ally.

I could feel my cheeks burn up. "A-Austin, let me go! Put me down!" I yelled as I started squirming in his grip. But he was to strong! Curse my weakness!

"Ally, quit moving or your going to fall."

"Then fall I shall!" I said as I continued squirming, to get out of his grip.

"You want me to put you down?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, but you asked for it." Austin said.

"What are yo-"

I couldn't finish my sentence, because Austin let me fall into the water. "Austin!" I yelled as he was laughing at my angry, wet figure.

He threw me in with my dress and everything! I was busy walking out of the water so I can take off my sundress.

"Were are you going

"Back to our stuff, to take of my sundress. And then I'll come kill you." I said as I reached our stuff. I took off my sundress and laid it out in the sun to dry.

As I made my way back to the water, I had a sly smile on my face. "Now, where were we. Oh yeah, I was about to kill you!" I said as I rushed towards Austin.

Austins POV

As ally took of her sundress, I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful! Her swimsuit fit her perfectly! I could clearly see her curves as she came walking towards damn!I'm toast! I thought as I started running towards the water, away from Ally.

Ally kept trying to throw me with water, but she sadly failed. "Austin, stand still so I can throw you with water."

"Oh, you mean like this?" I said as I splashed Ally with a lot of water. "Oh its on!" She said as she started throwing me with water!

I was still throwing Ally with water when, she started running away. I chased after her, but I bumped into someone. "Ow!" I heard as I stumbled backwards.

After I gained my balance I saw that there was a girl

lying on the sand in front of me. "Oh man! I'm so sorry." I said helping her up."Its fine." She said smiling at me as she rubbed her forehead.

Ally's POV

I was still running from Austin that I never even noticed that he was gone. "Austin?" I said looking around the beach.

I spotted him standing quit a bit away from me. As I started walking towards him I noticed that he was talking to someone. I couldn't see who this person was until I got closer.

The girl Austin was talking to put her hand on his arm as she laughed. My heart started to ache and I got this bad feeling in my stomach.

Was I, jealous? No I can't be. I'm not the jealous type. "Oh please! Every girl is the jealous type when their boyfriend is as hot as Austin!" Oh shut up. I said to myself as I made my way towards Austin.

"Austin, where were you?"

"Oh! Sorry Ally. I was chasing after you, when I bumped into Piper here." Austins said indicating to the blonde girl in front of us.

The girl, now known as Piper waved a 'hello' to me. "Oh um, hi." I said as I got that bad feeling in my stomach again.

"Piper here has invited us to a beach party later tonight. Do you want to go?" I looked at Austin, still feeling that awful pain. But his reassuring smile made me feel better.

I smiled at him. "Yeah sure, why not."

"Great, let's go!" Said Piper as she took ahold of Austin and started walking away. I just stood there as they walked away. I have a bad feeling about this. "You and me both sister!"

Drama!I hope you liked it! Please, please, please review! I love reading what you have to say! And if you have any suggestions, please let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! So first of all, thanks for the reviews and the followers! If you have any ideas or stuff you want to see happen, just review and let me know! Just a heads up, there might be swearing in this chapter!I do not own Austin and Ally!

Austin's POV

I was walking with Piper, when I realised that Ally was not with us. I turned around to see Ally walking towards our stuff.

"Um, Piper. I think I'll catch up with you later." I was making my way towards Ally, when Piper grabbed ahold of my arm. "Why? What are you going to do?"

Why was she suddenly acting so weird? "Um, I'm gonna go to Ally. I'll see you tonight at the beach party." I said as I started running towards Ally.

Ally's POV

I was standing there on the beach, watching as my so-called boyfriend walk away with some blonde he had just met.

I was still standing there watching them, and mostly Austin. He hasn't even turned around looking for me!

I was starting to feel more frustrated and angry than I was jealous. "What a dick!" I know right. I thought as I made my way to Austin and my stuff.

I was busy packing away our things when Austin ran up to me. "Ally. Where were you? I turned around and you were gone." Austin said out of breath.

"I'm surprised you even noticed." I said with a cold voice and attitude. "What do you mean?"

Austin's words made me stop what I was doing. "Don't do anything stupid!" I told myself as I continued packing away.

"Never mind."

"What do you mean never mind?"

"I mean 'never mind' as in never mind."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong."

"Oh, come on Ally. I know something's wrong."

"Oh really, do you?"

"Yes I do ."

"Then why are you asking if something's wrong if you know something's wrong?"

"Because... I- ugh! Ally what's wrong?!"

I turned around and looked Austin in the eyes. "Nothings wrong."

"Ally, please ju-"

"Let's just go back to camp." I said sadness in my voice as I picked up the bag and the umbrella. Austin tried to help, but I just shrugged him off.

After making it back to camp, I threw down the umbrella along with the bag. Out parents were gone. Probably off somewhere exploring nature.

Great! Now things will be extra awkward. Austin opened his mouth to say something but I wouldn't let him speak.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom." I said not making eye contact with Austin what so ever.

Austin's POV

What's wrong with Ally? Her mood suddenly changed and I don't know why! Is she not feeling well? Or is it...that time of the month?

As I was deep in thought I didn't even notice someone touch my arm. I jumped in surprise. "Piper?" I asked

"So this is were your camping." She said walking to the other side of me. "Piper! What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting." She said coming closer to me.

She was making me feel uncomfortable. I took her hands off of me. "Um, Piper...why are you really here?"

She started coming closer. As I walked backwards.

"To see you of course."

I started backing away from her, but I tripped on a log and fell backwards onto the ground, and Piper fell on top of me.

Ally's POV

After I changed into some spear clothes and calmed myself down a little, I decided to go back to camp were Austin was.

When I was walking back towards the camp, what I saw brought tears to my eyes. Austin was on the ground with Piper on top of him.

I turned around and ran. I didn't know were I was going, but anywhere was better than there. Tears streaming down my face as I ran.

I was so busy running that I didn't even notice that I ran into something...more like someone. "Ow!" I said as I fell to the floor.

"Wow, are you okay?" Asked a handsome young man. He had tanned skin but not to tan, with dark brown hair. He had soft blue eyes and was nicely built.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I took ahold of his hand as he helped me up. "Are you sure? You look a little crooked." He said laughing lightly.

I laughed along with him as I wiped away the remaining tears. "Oh man! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said as his face Expression, suddenly saddened.

I laughed."No, don't worry its not you. Its my stupid boyfriend." I said as I gave him a weak smile.

"Your boyfriend made you cry?" I just nodded my head yes. "Man, what a douche!"

"Tell me about it."

I laughed as he looked at me. "What's your name."

"Ally."

"Trent."

"Nice yo meet you Trent." I said shaking his hand as he smiled at me.

Austin's POV

After I got Piper off of me I stood up. Ally still isn't back yet. Is she okay. I started walking towards the bathrooms as I left Piper behind. "Hey! Wait for me!" She yelled as she ran after me.

I just walked into the girls bathroom without giving it a second thought. Luckily, the bathroom was empty.

"Ally?" I said as I looked around in the bathroom...But she was nowhere to be found. My heart started to race. Ally was gone! She was missing!

Were is she? She could be hurt somewhere! What if something really bad happened to her!?

I started panicking as I passed in the bathroom. "What's wrong?" Piper asked as she walked in.

"Ally's missing and I don't know where she is."

"Maybe she just went for a walk?"

I stopped passing, and thought about what piper said. Maybe Ally did just go for a walk. She wasn't in such a good mood so maybe she just wanted to clear her mind a little bit.

"Y-yeah, your probably right."

"Of course I'm right. Now let's head on down to the party." Piper said dragging me along with her.

"I don't know. I think I'm gonna wait here for Ally."

"Oh common! Shell be fine."

"N-no! I'm gonna stay and wait for Ally." I said as I walked out of the bathroom and towards our camp.

I sat down on one of the chairs as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Really now?"

"What?"

"Your seriously going to wait for HER?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Why?"

"Because I care about Ally."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because I...I love her."I thought about what I had just said. "Y-yeah, I love her."

"Fine, do whatever. But if you change tour mind. I'll be at the party." Piper said winking at me before she started walking away.

I really hope Ally's okay.

Ally's POV

Trent offered to give me a ride back to my camp. "So...there's this party tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

I looked at Trent and he looked... Nervous. But I gave him a reassuring smile. "Sure I'd love to."

"And you can bring your boyfriend along if you want." Trent said looking sad.

"Thanks for the invite Trent. So where's the party going to be?"

"The party is down the beach. You'll know it when you see it."

Down the beach...isn't that where Piper is having a party. "H-hey Trent."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know someone named Piper."

"Piper?"

"Blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes."

"Oh! Yeah I know Piper. She's my brothers girlfriend."

Piper has a boyfriend, but she's flirting with Austin? What a bitch!

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh...no reason."I said giving him a fake smile. As we arrive back at the camp I thank Trent.

"Thanks Trent! See you tonight."

"Bye Ally!" And with our goodbyes being said, I make my way to were Austin is sitting.

Austin's POV

I was still sitting and waiting for Ally to come back from who know where, when I saw her walking up to me. I jumped off my chair and ran to her.

"Ally!" I was about to hug her but she just walked past me. That's weird. "Oh, hi Austin."

" Where were you?"

"I was giving you and Piper some alone time."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Cause, you two looked so cute on top of each other. That I didn't want to disturb you two."

Okay! Something is definitely wrong. Ally would never sy something like that! "Okay Ally! What's wrong? And don't tell me its nothing, because I know its something."

"Austin, please I don-"

"No Ally! What's wrong! You can trust me...you know you can." I said as I touched her cheek with my hand.

She looked...sad. Why was she sad?

Ally's POV

I felt tears threaten to spill, but I wouldn't let them. I looked up at Austin. His eyes were sad, almost as if someone had ripped out hisheart.

"Austin...please. Can we not talk about this."

"But Ally... I know something's wrong, and...and I want to help."

I put my hand over the hand that was on my face. As I gave him a weak smile.

"Austin...I'm fine." He didn't seem to believe me. And that just made him sadder. "Ally I-"

"Let's just get ready for the party." I said as I walked towards our tent.

Austin just stood there. He looked so sad. And I felt so bad, but I couldn't tell him I was jealous. At least not now. If I tell him now, we might break out into an argument... And I don't want that to happen.

I got some clothes and head for the bathrooms, as Austin did the same. I whore a dark blue skinny jean, with a lose sleeveless shirt. I whore baby pink feathered earnings and some gray shoes.

( /pin/424042121138708302)

I walked out of the bathroom and back to the tent. As I was packing away my dirty clothes, Austin came back.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah let me just pack this away." I said as I put my wet towel away.

When I turned around and looked at Austin...I was breathless. He looked hot! He was wearing a dark jean, with a plain T-shirt. He also whore a maroon coloured jacket over it. And he whore white shoes. ( /pin/354447433148013314) He looked hot! Especially with his hair naturally messy.

"Ally?"

"Wha- huh!"

"Are you okay?" I could feel my cheeks start to burn up. "Um, yeah. I'm fine let's just go." I said as I closed the tent.

As we walked side by side, Austin grabbed my hand and inter winded our fingers. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe things were slowly going back to normal.

As we reached the party I saw Trent as he waved at me. I let go of Austin's hand to wave back. Trent walked up to us and gave me a hug. I was taken aback as he hugged me, but I hugged him in return. I mean, he did give me a lift and all.

Austen's POV

Ally was hugging some guy that I've never even seen before! Who was this asshole? And why was he hugging Ally? MY ALLY!?

Oooo! Drama! Please review if you want to add something! And I hope you all liked it!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! Thanks so much for the followers and the reviews! I am going to try and make this chapter longer than usual! So here you go! Hope you enjoy! P.S there is going to be some swearing in this chapter! I do not own Austin and Ally.

Austen's POV

I was walking towards Ally and the guy she was just hugging, but Piper came and started dragging me in the opposite direction.

"Piper! Let go!" I yelled, anger in my voice.

"Oh common Austin, don't be such a sourpuss." She said still dragging me. I looked up, and I saw Ally.

She looked sad, disappointed, angry and most of all...she looked hurt. "Piper let go!" I shrugged Piper off of me as I looked up, but Ally was busy walking away with the other guy.

I started walking towards them, but I lost them in the crowd. Great! Just fucking great! I thought, anger and frustration getting the best of me.

"Here you are!" I instantly turned around to see Piper coming towards me. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me to who knows where!

"Piper, I should really find Ally." I said looking all around me to maybe see if I could spot Ally. "Why? She's not trying to find you."

"Y-you don't know that!"

"Yeah, I do. She was laughing and smiling. It looked like she was having a great time with Trent."

I could feel my blood start to boil. "Who's Trent?!" I asked trough grinding teeth. "He's the guy Ally was with."

"Where are they?"

"There outside up by the treehouse. Why?"

"Cause, I'm gonna go kick someone's fucking ass!" I say as I start making my way through the crowd towards the backdoor.

As soon as I am outside, I see Ally up in the treehouse, talking to the guy named Trent. My blood starts to boil and I feel this pain in my chest and in my stomach. Was I...jealous?

No! I can't be, I'm Austin! Chilled, relaxed, easy going Austin. Not jealous, angry, uptight Austin.

I was brought back to reality by someone calling my name. "Austin?" I looked up to find Ally. I was so angry I couldn't speak. I just looked up at her. Her sad expression made me calm down a little.

Ally's POV

I was up in a treehouse with Trent and a few of his buddy's. I wasn't having a good time, but I didn't want anyone to notice. So I put on a fake smile and a fake laugh.

I was standing on the outside of the treehouse, when I saw Austin walk outside looking all around him. What was he doen? Who was he looking for?

"Austin?" I said as he looked up to meet my gaze. His eyes were filled with sadness and hurt, but his face expression was anger. I was about to ask why he's not with Piper, when Trent came and stood beside me.

I could see Austin tense up. Was Austin, jealous? Well good...now he knows how I feel. I thought as I looked away from him. "Is that your so-called boyfriend?" Trent asked me, while he gave Austin a nasty look.

"Yeah. That's Austin." I said as I looked down at Austin. "Ally. Can you please come down so we can talk." I thought about staying up here and not talking to Austin. I mean, he did deserve it.

But, I thought against that thought and was about to climb down the tree, when someone grabbed me. "No! She's not going anywhere!" Trent yelled as he pulled me towards him.

He smelled like alcohol. Was he drunk? Well he did have a couple of beers while we were up here. So that would explain it.

"Trent! Let me go!" I said trying to get out of his grip. "Let her go!" Austin yelled, as he clenched his fist tightly.

"Why should I? So you can just make her cry again! You don't deserve her!" Austin was about to say something, but Piper came and took ahold of Austin's hand.

"Common Austin! I wanna introduce you to my friends." She said pulling Austin along with her. My hart broke. I could feel my eyes start to water as I looked away from them.

Austin's POV

Piper was pulling me along, when I saw Ally look away from me. I felt my hart sink...was I really hurting Ally? Did I really not deserve her?...

Piper was still dragging me along, when I took her hand off of me. "Leave me alone Piper!"

"Why? So you can be with that slut?!"

That made my angry. "Ally is no slut!" I said through grinding teeth. "Yeah she is! She wear-"

I cut her off. "ALLY IS NO SLUT! UNLIKE YOU SHE HAS A HEART! AND ANOTHER THING...SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND NOT SOME CHEEP BITCH LIKE YOU! SO LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" I said as I walked away from Piper.

Ally's POV

It hurt when Piper called me a slut...it really did. But when Austin stood up for me. My heart was filled with joy! I was about to climb down the tree, when Trent grabbed my arm again.

"Ow! Trent! Let me go!" I yelled as I started trying to get out of his grip. It was no use! He was to strong. "You are not going anywhere!"

"Trent...let me go!" I said as new tears started forming in my eyes.

"Trent let Ally go!"

"Or what?"

"Or nothing! I'm gonna kick your fucking ass already! So let her go!"

"Fine! You want her? Well you can have her!"

Trent said as he let me go. I was about to run away, but he was still looking at me. Trent lifted his hand. He was about to hit me.

I started walking away from him as he did. Everything happened in slow motion. I was still stumbling backwards, when I started falling.

The wooden railing broke! I was falling. This is going to hurt! I know for a fact this is going to hurt! I closed my eyes as I hit the hard ground.

"Ally!" I hear Austin yell my name as someone walks towards me. My vision is blurry and my ears are ringing. "Stay awake! Ally just stay awake."

"Austin..." Was all I said as I closed my eyes.

Austin's POV

Ally fell at least 8-10 feet. She hit the ground with a loud thud. I tried keeping her awake, but it was no use. "Call an ambulance!" I yelled as people started huddling around us.

10-15 minutes later the ambulance arrive. "Make way!" Yelled some people as the medics put Ally on a bed. I walked with them as they put Ally in the back of the car.

"Sir, we can't let you in."

"But I'm her boyfriend... Please." The medic sighed as indicated that I could get in. The whole drive I held Ally's hand in mine.

I was hoping, praying she'd be okay. As we reached the hospital they gently rolled Ally out from the back of the car and in through the hospital doors.

I was walking with her the entire time, when-

"Sir. Your not allowed past this point."

"But I have to make sure she's okay."

"Sir please, just calm down. Everything will be alright."

I calmed down and stood at the front desk waiting for them to come and tell me that Ally was okay. "Sir, wouldn't you like to sit down?" Asked a nurse as she saw me pacing. "No thank you, I need to stay busy." I said continuing pacing.

"Well if your not going to sit down. Would you at least fill in these papers." The nurse handed me a clipboard with papers on them and she also gave me a pen. I sat down on probably the most uncomfortable chair I have ever sat on and started filling in the papers.

I didn't know Ally's medical number. Maybe her parents knew! Crap! I need to let the parent know what happened.

I quickly took out my phone and dialed my mothers number. On the third ring she answered. "Hello? Austin. What's wrong?" My mother knew something was wrong. She knew me to well.

After I explained everything to my mother over the phone she told me she was on her way. 20 minutes later I see my mom and dad, and Ally's parents burst through the hospital doors.

I quickly stood up from my chair and rushed towards them. "Where's Ally? Is she okay? What did the doctors say?" Everyone starts flinging questions at me. I didn't have anytime to presses them.

"Calm down. I'm sure Ally is fine." Said my mother as she told the parents to calm down. I was about to add something to what my mother had said, but I was interrupted by the doctor heading our way.

"Are you miss Dawson's family?"

"Yes we are. Why is there something wrong with my baby girl?" Asked Mrs. Dawson as she started panicking.

"No, nothings wrong. She had a big fall which caused her a

broken leg and a few scratches. She had a blackout, because her body wasn't use to the shock."

"So she's fine?" I asked as I looked at the doctor.

"Yes, ashes fine."

"Can we see her?" I asked almost immediately.

"Its best if you leave miss Dawson to rest. She's had a rough time. She had a low blood pressure witch caused her fall to be more of an impact."

"When will she be able to leave?"

"Its depending on how she feels. If she want so leave when she wakes up, she can leave."

"Oh okay."

"Now can I talk to the parents of miss Dawson."

"About what?"

"About the medication she'll be taking."

"Oh! Of course."

Mr. And Mrs. Dawson followed the doctor as I just stood there. "We're going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" My mother asked as she rubbed my arm. "No thanks. I think I'm just gonna hang around here for a while if you don't mind."

"Of course sweetheart."

And with that my parent and the Dawson's left me alone to think. As I sat in a very uncomfortable chair I thought. I thought about if I had just played more attention to Ally. Then maybe I could have caught her, and then maybe she wouldn't be in this situation.

*TIME SKIP*

"Honey, wake up." I heard someone say as they shook me. I groaned softly as I turned. Ow! I thought. I opened my eyes to see that I was still in the hospital. I had fallen asleep on one of the chairs in the waiting room.

My back was acing. Stupid hospital chairs. I thought as my vision a gusted to my surroundings. "Austin." My mom said sweetly as she looked at me. "Mom?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. "Ally's awake. And she wants to see you." My mom said with a smile on her face.

I jumped off of the stupid hospital chair and looked at my mom with a smile on my face. I was about to ask my mom which room she was in, but my mom cut me off.

"Room 229."

"Thanks mom." I said as I pecked my mom on the cheek. I rushed down the halls. I pressed the elevator button. "Common!" I said in frustration.

Screw this! I thought as I ran towards the stairs. After making it to Ally's floor I was out of breath. As I made my way towards Ally's room, I had regained my breathing to normal.

I opened the door to find Ally lying in her bed. I couldn't help but smile at her.

Ally's POV

I woke up with a jolt. "Austin!" I yelled as I woke up. "Ow!" I said as I took ahold of my thigh. I saw that my leg was hanging in the air. I had a white cast on my right leg. The cast came from the middle of my foot and stopped right under my knee. The cast wasn't as think and as big as it usually is.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a nurse walked to my side. "Hello miss Dawson. I'm glad to see your finally awake." Said the kind young nurse. She had black hair in a ponytail and she had dark blue eyes.

"Um, hello." I said a little confused. Then all the memories of the party started coming back to me. "What's wrong with me?" I asked the nurse as she looked up from her clipboard.

"You have a broken leg and a few scrapes. You have a low blood pressure so your injuries where more severe. We're just testing your blood to see if your fine." She said as she gave me a small smile. "Oh...thanks."

"Um, when can I leave?"

"When your ready to go. But I would suggest you get some sleep in. You had a rough night." Said the nurse as I laid down. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to my parents and Mr. And Mrs. Moon standing by my bed. "Good morning sweetheart."

"Morning." I said as I sat up and gave them a weak smile. "How are you feeling?" Asked my dad.

"Okay I guess. I mean I have a broken leg so not so great."

They laughed at my answer as I looked around me. "W-where's Austin?" I asked looking towards my parents. "I don't know." Said my mom as she looked at Mrs. Moon. "I'll go look for him." Said Mrs. Moon as she left the room.

"We're just going to get something to eat. We'll be back soon." My mom said as she kissed the top of my head. I was now alone in my hospital room as I looked out the window.

After about 20 minutes had gone by I hear the door open. Reveling Austin standing there, with a small smile on his face.

He rushed towards my bed as he hugged me tightly, but not too tightly. After we hugged he looked me deep in my eyes as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Hi." I said as we gazes into each others eyes. He laughed. "Hey." He said as we both smiled at each other. "You have no idea how scared I was." He said as he looked me in the eyes.

His eyes looked sad as he said those words. "I thought, I was going to have a heart attack." I took my hands and I put them on his face. "Austin. I'm fine." I said as I gave him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back at me as he started leaning in to kiss me. When our lips met I couldn't help but smile. Oh how I've missed his soft lips on mine. When we broke from our kiss we were both slightly out of breath.

"So?" He said as he sat down on a chair near my bed. "So." I said.

I wanted to ask him something, but I didn't know if I should. I took a deep breath in as I looked at Austin.

"Austin...were you jealous?"

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! And if you have any ideas please let me know! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my fellow fanfiction readers! I would just like to say thank you for the reviews and thank you for the followers! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I do not own Austin and Ally

Ally's POV

"Austin...were you jealous?" Austin looks at me with an emission less face, but I can clearly see in his eyes...he is sad and hurt.

I instantly look away from him, not wanting to see those eyes of his. Austin takes a deep breath in and sighs. "Yes...I was jealous." I instantly look at him after he spoke. He is now looking towards the flour, with his hands together.

"Y-you were?"

"Yes Ally... I was."

"Austin." I say as I reach over towards him to lift his face so he can look at me. "You don't have to be jealous."

Austin looks deep into my eyes as I do the same. But after a while Austin breaks the gaze and stands up. "I know Ally. Its just...ugh! How the hell did you even know the guy!?" Austin yells starting to get upset.

"I told you, I met him when I was taking a walk." I say as I try to calm Austin down. "Why were you taking a walk?"

"Because."

"Because why?" I didn't answer him. I just looked to my hand in my lap, avoiding his gaze.

"Because why?!" Austin yells getting frustrated again. "Because I saw you and Piper together!" I yell leaving Austin shocked at my sudden outburst.

"I saw her on top of you! And...and I couldn't take it! I ran away, crying! Then I met Trent, and he made me feel better." I yell at Austin as I can feel trees start to form in my eyes.

I looked away from him, not wanting to let him see me cry. "Ally I-" Austin comes closer to me. "Don't touch me!" I yell as I look away from him.

After a few moments of silence Austin speaks up. "Were you jealous?"

Really! Really! He's asking me that! Of course I was jealous! Is he blind! I yell in my head as I try to calm down. "Yes Austin, I was jealous." I try to say in the most calm way I can.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I start to lightly laugh at Austin's words. "Really Austin! Really?" I ask with a smile on my face. "How could you not see I was jealous? I was crying! I let you to be alone cause I didn't want to intrude! I was sad! Hell Austin! If those aren't enough signs...then I don't know what els you want from me!" I yell, anger and frustration getting the best of me.

Austin was about to say something, but was cut off by the door opening. "Kids, is everything alright?" Asked my mom as she comes into the room with Mrs. Moon.

"Yeah, everything's just great." I sarcastically say as I look at Austin. "Okay, well we have some bad news."

"What?" I asked as I start to panicked.

"We've decided to cut the trip short. Considering Ally is injured and we don't want any further problems we've decided of Instead of leaving Saturday, we're leaving tomorrow." Said Mrs. Moon.

"O-oh, well its okay."

"Are you sure? Your not mad?" Asked my mom as she looks at both me and Austin.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

My mom walks over to me and gives me a big hug."ow!"

"Sorry." She says as she gives me a apologetic smile. "Its fine."

"So when can I leave?"

"Oh yeah! That's the other news."

"What?" I ask as I start to panic.

"You get to go home!" My mom says with a big smile on her face.

I breath a sigh of relief. "Great!" I say as I return the smile. I give a quick glans at Austin, and as soon as I do I can feel my heart sink. Austin has the saddest look on his face. And I can't help but feel sad as all the joy I had just felt leaves my body.

My mom breaks me out of my thoughts as she puts a bag on an empty chair next to me. "Ally, I brought you some clothes you can wear." I give her a small smile. "Thanks mom."

"Now, let's help you get dressed." My mom says as she helps me out of bed. I put an arm over her shoulder as I limp towards the bathroom. As we reach the bathroom my mother closes the door behind us.

"Okay sweetheart. Pick something to wear." I take the bag from my mom as I start looking through my clothes. I look through to see if I can find anything that I like. I find one of my favourite sweaters and some jean shorts. ( /pin/479844535272325444)and I just put on some plain converse shoes. ( /pin/332984966173817349)

After I am done changing I limp back out of the bathroom with my arm around my moms shoulder. "Here let me help." Austin said as he helps me balance.

"I'll go get the wheelchair and the crutches." Says my mom as she and Mrs. Moon leaves the room. So now it is only Austin and me. We don't say anything and we don't look at each other. Until Austin broke the silence.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I say. That came out much colder than I expected it would. Austin was about to say something, but the door cut him off again. "Here we are." Said my mom pushing in a wheelchair.

"Austin, would you be a dear and help Ally into the wheelchair."

I was about to protest and say I can do it myself. As I was about to limp towards the wheelchair. I feel Austin pick me up bridle style.

He walks with me till we're outside my room and then he places me down gently on the wheelchair. "Thanks."

"No problem."

I can feel my cheeks start to burn up. How is it possible, that he can make me blush even when I'm mad at him?Austin starts to push the wheelchair down the corridor as we reach the elevator. My mother pushes the elevator button and we all walk in. Except for me,I'm pushed in. In the elevator there is silence. No one speaks. The only sound that can be heard is the sound of the elevator music and everyone's slow and steady breathing.

"Here they come now." Said Mr. Moon as he sees us all coming towards them. We all make our way to the car. My dad and Mr. Moon sits in the front. My mom and Mrs. Moon sit behind them. And Austin and I sit next to them. But the only problem is, there isn't enough room.

"Um, Ally can sit on my lap." Says Austin as he avoids my gaze. "That's a great idea. Ally is it fine with you?" My mother asks. "Yeah, no its fine." I say as I sit on Austin's lap.

The hole ride back to the camp was awkward for me and Austin. The parents would talk and laugh while Austin and I just sat there trying to avoid each others gaze.

*AT THE CAMP*

I was sitting in my PJs by the fire warming my body, Austin was roasting marshmallows. And the parents were talking and laughing. "Well, I should probably get some sleep." I say as I take my crutches and start towards my tent.

"Goodnight sweetheart. See you in the morning." My mother calls to me as I just smile at her. "Goodnight." I say as I reach the tent. After unzipping the tent I start to pack my bags for tomorrows leave.

This is going to be awkward. I think as I pack away the last of my clothes. Austin and I can barely talk...how on earth are we going to share a bed? I shake my head, trying to get rid of the thought.

*TIME SKIP*

I've bee laying in my and Austin's bed for over an hour now, and Austin still hasn't shown up. I turn and toss as I lay there. Ugh! I mentally groan as I cover my eyes with frustration.

I can't sleep because my leg need to stay still and I can't sleep because I forgot Mr. Cuddles at home. Just then I hear the tent open. "Ally?" Whispers Austin as he stands by the tents entrance. "Yeah?" I whisper back.

"I'm gonna sleep outside tonight."

"Um, okay..." I sadly say as I avoid looking at Austin. He leaves the tent and closes the door. As soon as I can't hear him anymore I burst into tears.

(Ally is now having a conversation with herself in her mind.)

Why am I crying?

"Because your hurt."

That's no reason to cry.

"Yes it is."

No its not!

"Common, you know it is...your crying because Austin and you are having issues, and your not talking to each other. You can't sleep because your in pain. And your sad because Austin won't come sleep in the same bed as you."

My crying becomes even more as I think that. I'm holding onto a pillow as I sob away my pain.

Austin's POV

After leaving Ally and mines tent I lay a sleeping bag out

On the ground right beside the tent where Ally is currently in.

As I lay there looking up at the start I hear something...or rather someone crying. I quickly get up and walk towards the tent Ally is in. I listen closely as I can hear Ally's quiet sobbing through the tent.

After a few minutes have passed the sobbing quiets down, until there's non left. I quietly walk into the tent as I see Ally is asleep. I can see the stained tears on her cheeks as she is curled up in a bundle.

I reach for the blanket and pull it up over her bare shoulder. I slowly bend down and kiss her forehead as she starts to lightly move in her sleep. "Austin...I-I'm...sorry..." She says as a single tear slides down her face and lands on one of her hands gripping onto a pillow.

My heart sinks as she said those words. This is all my fault! If only I wasn't so stupid. Then maybe Ally wouldn't have a broken leg and a broken heart right now! But nooooo! I'm Austin stupid Moon! I think as I look at Ally one more time. "No Ally...I'm sorry." I whisper as I leave the tent.

Ta-Da! I know its short and I'm sorry! But I have a lot of ideas that's going to be happening in the next few chapters! Please review! And if you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know! And I hope you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! So I just wanna say thanks to the followers and for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Austin and Ally!

Austin's POV

I couldn't sleep last night. I kept tossing and turning in my sleeping bag, and every time I closed my eyes I would see Ally's sad and hurt face. I would see despair and sorrow in her eyes.

After about what felt like a lifetime, I decided to get up and just go take a walk to clear my mind. I walked on the beach for who knows how long, just thinking about Ally.

I was now sitting on the white, cool beach sand as I watched the sunrise. Its beautiful. I thought as I could feel a light smile creep onto my lips. But the smile slowly faded, as I thought about Ally and how she loves the beach.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts, but sadly...it didn't work. Ally was still in my mind. She was like a tattoo... permanent. I got up and made my way back to the camp, to see that everyone was still sound asleep.

I quietly creped into the tent where Ally was still asleep. I grabbed a bag with my bathroom supplies and clean clothes. Before I left the tent, I couldn't help but look at Ally. She laid in the center of the matters. Holding a pillow tightly against her body, almost as if she was holding on for dear life itself.

I couldn't help but sighed as I left the tent, but I was caught dead in my tracks, when I heard Ally say my name. My head slowly turned to face her, as a small smile crept onto her lips. I couldn't help but smile as well. Seeing her happy, made me happy.

As I stood there, in the shower I thought about Ally and how she had just said my name moments ago. My heart started to pick up its pace, as I thought about how amazing Ally really is. I still stood there in the shower, as the warm water fell on my body and slowly dropped to the floor to be washed away into the ocean.

I finally decided that it was time for me to get out of the shower, so I could meet with Ally and the parents for breakfast. After I was dried off and clean. I made my way back to the others only to find my heart breaking even more. If that was even possible.

The sight of Ally, broke my heart. Her eyes were red and puffy, with bags under them. She looked tired and worn out. I willed myself to walk, as I was still heartbroken. As I slowly made my way to Ally and the parents Ally's mother spoke.

"Ally dear...are you alright?" Ally sad down as pain spread over her face. She nodded and put on a fake smile. "Yeah, just a little tired."

I kept my eyes fixed on Ally and her every movement. She eventually looked up in my direction. As she looked at me our eyes met. I couldn't bring myself to look away from her. We kept our gaze for a few minutes, before it was broken by Mrs. Dawson telling us that the breakfast was ready.

I stood up and grabbed a plate. As I was busy putting different kinds of foods into my plate I saw that Mrs. Dawson was busy getting Ally everything she wanted to eat. "Do you need help Mrs. Dawson?"

"Oh! No thank you Austin." She kindly rejected as I just nodded my head.

Everyone sat and ate their food in silence. All that could be heard was the sounds of the waves breaking on the shore and birds chirping around us. It was very calming and peaceful.

Mr. Dawson and my dad had just finished their food as they stood up. "Right. Shall we start packing?" Asked Mr. Dawson as he clapped his hands together.

"Oh lester! Don't forget, don't pack the fragile things at the bottom. I'm afraid that they will break."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it dear. I have everything under control." Answered Mr. Dawson as he and my father made their way to their tents.

"Thank you for the breakfast. It was lovely." I said as I put my empty plate down on a table. "Oh it was out pleasure dear." Said my mother as she took my empty plate and put it on top of hers.

"Well, I better go help with the packing. Um, Ally?" She looked up at me."yes Austin?"

"Is it alright if I can pack away your bags?" She nodded her head. "Yeah, I've finished packing last night." I nodded my head and made my way towards our tent.

Mr. Dawson, my father and I have been packing away everything we brought with us at a slow pace. Mrs. Dawson and my mother have been making sure that we do the job right. And as for Ally... Well, she's been sitting on that wooden log near the beach ever since she finished her breakfast.

"That's the last of it." Said Mr. Dawson as he looked around him to make sure we haven't left anything behind. "Austin, could you please go tell Ally that well be leaving in about five minutes." Said my dad as he closed the boot of the car. "Um, yeah sure." I said as I slowly made my way towards Ally.

As I stood behind Ally I could see her softly smiling out at the beautiful sight in front of her. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said as Ally spun her head around to look at me. She smiled softly as she looked forward out onto the view in front of her once again.

"Thant a great idea, but I would much rather prefer to keep the image sealed within my memories forever."

"Deep." I said as I sat down next to her, but not to close. She just smiled.

We both just sat there, in silence looking out at the ocean, and all of its beauty. This is what I have missed. Just being with Ally and enjoying her company. Even if she wasn't speaking to me, her silence spoke a thousand words.

"Austin! Ally! We're leaving!" Yelled my dad as both Ally and I turned our heads to look behind us. I stood up as I looked down at Ally. "Need a hand?"

"No, its fine. I can do it." She said as she stood up, but soon started stumbling and was about to fall face first onto the ground.

Just as she was about to fall and hit the ground, I caught her in my arms. "Whoa!" She said just as I caught her. "Are you alright?" I asked as I gave her a smile. She nodded her head. We were still standing there, in each others embrace.

I looked down at her as I couldn't help but be mesmerized by her beauty. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." She said as she left the embrace. I was a little shocked. Did she just use my line! She was busy making her way towards the car when she stopped and turned around to look at me. She sent me a happy smile and then winked at me. I was now even more stunned. Did Ally just...flirt with me!?

Ally's POV

My cheeks were turning a dark shade of red as I made my way towards the cars. "Ally dear, are you alright?" Asked my mother looking shocked and worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine...why?"

"You're cheeks are just so red, and your burning up!" Said my mother as she touched my face with her cool hands. I turned an even darker shade of red as my mother said that. "Oh! Um, must probably be the heat." I lied as I got into my parent car.

Austin started walking towards his parents car when-

"Austin dear, aren't you going to ride with Ally?" Asked my mother as she looked at Austin and then at me. Austin looked at me, with a sad look in his eyes. "Um, no sorry Mrs. Dawson." Austin said as he got into the car.

"Oh! What a shame. Okay then. Drive safely!" Called my mother as she waved at the Moon's. I laid on the back seat with my leg elevated in the air. I closed my eyes as I focused on my surroundings. As the car started to move and drive along the gravel road. I could hear the ground beneath us.

It was calming. As I continued to listen to the sounds of my surroundings I could feel myself drift off into a blissful sleep.

*IN DREAM*

Austin and I were laid out on top of a blanket looking up at the night sky. There where millions of millions of stars in the sky. It all looked magnificent to say the least!

"Its beautiful!" I said as I snuggled closer to Austin. As I laid there next to him. I breathed in his scent. And it made my mind go crazy and my knees go weak.

"Not as beautiful as you." Austin said as he kissed the top of my head. I could feel my cheeks start to burn up at his kind words. "Th-thanks." I said as I could feel a

smile creep onto my lips. "No prob." Austin said as he returned the smile.

"Austin..."

"Yes Ally?"

"C-can I tell you something?"

"Of course! You can tell me anything!" Austin said as both of us sat up so we could look at each other, face to face.

"Well, for the last few months. I've um, developed some...strong feelings towards you and um..."

"Don't be afraid Ally. You can tell me anything." Austin said as he gave me a reassuring smile. I could feel myself calm down a little at his words.

I took a deep breath in as I looked him in the eyes. "Austin...I-I love you!" I said as I quickly looked away, to afraid to be rejected.

Austin lightly laughed as he put his index finger under my chin. He moved my face so I would look at him. "I love you too!" Austin said as he gave me a warm smile. I looked into his eyes, and they were warm and happy.

Austin wasn't lying! He really did love me! I flung my arms around his neck as I gave him a hug. We both fell backwards at the sudden impact.

We both laughed joyfully as we laid there. I moved away from Austin, but not fully off of him. We both had big smiles on our faces as we looked at each other. I started to move closer to Austin as he did the same. Our lips met and I felt fireworks go off all around us!

As we parted from the kiss we both gazed into each others eyes. "I love you Ally Dawson...I really, really do."

"And I love you Austin Monica Moon!" I said as he gave me one last peck.

*REALITY*

I shot my eyes open as I looked at my surroundings. I was still in the car, on my way back home. "It was all a dream..." I sadly say as a single tear slid down my face and dropped onto my exposed wrist.

I hope you all liked it! Please, please, please, please review! And if you have any ideas or suggestions, just let me know! And sorry that it was short! (:


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all the reviews and followers! I hope you like the chapter! I do not own Austin and Ally!

Ally's POV

Its been 2 weeks since the camping trip, and not once have I seen Austin. I'm going to be honest, its breaking my heart not hearing from him, or seeing him here with me.

"Just pick up the bloody phone and call him already!" Trish yells as she grabs my phone to give it to me.

For the last 2 weeks Trish has come over to try and cheer me up, but sadly...it hasn't worked. "Trish, I can't." I say as I readjust my broken leg on the couch. "And why not?!" Trish asks with both her hands on her hips. All the while giving me a stern look.

"Because!" I say as I fold my arms over my chest. "Oh please! You've been using that same excuse for the last 2 weeks! Now press speed dial and call him already!" Trish exclaims as she puts the phone on my folded arms.

"Austin's not on speed dial!"

"Oh really?" Trish takes the phone from me and presses something on my phone. Suddenly I hear numbers being dialed quickly and the phone starts ringing.

My eyes grew wide. "Trish! Give me the phone!" I yell as I try to grab it from her. She has an evil smile on her face as she ends the call and gives me back my phone. "I thought he wasn't on speed dial?"

I could feel my cheeks start to burn up, as I look away from Trish. "Ally, you and Austin need to work things out." Trish sadly says as she comes and sits next to me on the sofa.

I look down at my phone in my hands. "I know, its just...I don't know how to put my thoughts into words."

"Then write a song. You've done it before." Trish says as she shrugs her shoulders.

My head looks up at Trish with an instant as I smile starts to grow on my face. "Trish! Your a genius!" I say as I hive her a big hug.

She lightly laughs as she returns the hug. "I know!" She says with a smug look on her face. Suddenly, Trish's phone starts to vibrate.

She rolls her eyes as she looks back up at me. "Sorry I have to go. My stupid boss needs me." She says as she lazily gets up off the couch.

"Still working at the pet shop?"

"Nah, I got fired 3 weeks ago."

I just laugh at Trish and her lack of being able to keep a job.

As Trish leaves, I slowly start to get up off the couch and make my wat towards my room. "Time to right a song!" I say as I slowly make my way up the stairs.

Austin's POV

"Two weeks Dez! Its been two bloody weeks since I've seen Ally!" I frustratedly say as I pace in my room.

"Relax! Everything will be okay in the end, if its not okay, then its not the end." Dez says as he leans back in one of Austin's chairs. "Thanks Dez, but there's no time for your quotes! I need a plan to get Ally back." I say as I keep on pacing. "Okay, fine. The first thing you need to do is stop pacing. It'll just make you more stressed."

I start to slowly stop pacing as I look at Dez."Now you need to take a deep breath in and out." Dez says as I breath in, and out. "Now close your eyes, and think of your happy place." I close my eyes and think of my happy place.

"Now stop freaking out!" Dez suddenly yells as he is shaking me by my shoulders. "Dez! Stop shaking me!" I yell as Dez takes his hands off of my shoulders and puts his hands together.

"Now are you calm?" Dez asks me in a calm voice. "I was until you started shaking me like a mad person!" I say as I fall on my bed. "Dez?"

"Hm?"

"What will I do if I lose Ally?

"You'll probably turn insane and die alone." Dez says as he looks at me.

"I don't want that to happen!" I yell as I sit up straight. "Then your going to have to save what's left of your relationship if you don't want to die alone and be eaten by your cats when you die. Poor aunt Hedda... May she rest in peace." Dez says, being the weird yet sometimes smart person her is.

I need an idea to save my relationship with Ally! But how?

*COUPLE OF DAYS LATER*

I was lying in my bed thinking of ways to show Ally that I really do care about her. When suddenly I heard something outside my window.

I quickly get up to see Dez throwing pebbles at my window. I shake my head in disappointment. I reach for my phone and start texting him.

"Dude, are you throwing stones at my window? What do you have a phone for?" -A

I then see Dez busy taking out his phone and start texting me. "Okay, sorry your right" -D

"Did you just throw your phone at my window!?" -A I ask as I see him use something bigger to throw at my window.

I shake my head in disappointment as I open my window. As I look outside of my window I see Dez looking through the bushes. I roll my eyes as I call his phone.

I hear ringing coming from the bushes. Yeah, he through his phone. I thought to myself. "Hello?"

"Just go to the front door!"

"Hello? Who is this?"

I mentally give myself a face palm. "Its Austin."

"Oh hey Austin! Did you see the weather report? It was gre-"

"Just meet me at the front door!" I say as I end the call.

As I open the door I see Dez standing there with a chipmunk in his hands. "Um, Dez?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that?"

"Its Elven the chipmunk!" Dez happily exclaims as he pets it further.

"Common! Sing for Austin!"

"Dez chipmunks can't-"

"Shhh! He's about to sing."

But instead it bit Dez on the hand which made him drop it. "Ow! Wait Elven! Come back!" Dez says as he was about to run after it, but I stopped him.

"Dude, let him go." Dez gives out a sad look as he looks down at the ground. "That's the song he was gonna sing!" Dez says as he suddenly starts to cry on my shoulder.

After a few seconds Dez lifts his head up off of my shoulder and wipes his eyes. "So not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Oh yeah! I came up with a great idea for how you could win Ally over once again!"

"Really? How?" I ask as my face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You kidnap her and keep her locked in a room for a few days as you tell her you'll only let her go if she loves you!"

The smile on my face instantly falls as I look at Dez. "Dez, your drunk go home."

"I'm not drunk! I've never drank alcohol before!"

"Well then your high! Goodnight!" I say as I close the door. "But Austin! I've never done weed! And- hey Elven! Elven come back!" Dez yells from the other side of the door.

I shake my head as I make my way up the stairs back to my room. I fall on my bed as I stare up at my roof. How on earth am I gonna win Ally over?! I think as I slowly start to fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I lazily reach up and shut it off as I open one eye to see the time. 09:25 am. I groan out loud as I close my eyes shut.

There's a knock at my door. "Austin? Austin wake up, its almost ten." My mother says as she opens my curtains. I groan again as the sunlight hurts my eyes.

"The light it burns!" I yell as I pull the blanket over my head. "Oh come now Austin. Your not a vampire. You need sunlight and fresh air." My mother exclaims as she starts to pull on my blanket.

But I won't let her take it, so we are both pull on the blanket. "Austin! Just wake up!" My mother says as she pulls the blanket towards her. "No! I don't wanna!" I say in a child like manner as I pull the blanket towards me.

My mother eventually wins the tug of war as she is about to leave my room. "Oh and Austin, pancakes are on the table." I jump up off my bed and swing the door open. "You know you could have started with that, and saved us both a lot of trouble!" I yell down the corridor.

"Your just saying that cause you lost a tug of war game to your mom!" My mother yells back at me. I close my door as I smile. Now that's how you start your day! Losing a tug of war to your mother! I think as I head for the bathroom I have in my room.

Ally's POV

Its been a couple of says since Trish told me to write a song for Austin telling him how I feel. So for the last couple of days, I've been cooped up in my room writing a song for Austin.

"Sweetheart, you need to take your medicine." Says my mom as she comes into my room. "Okay mom. I will now, just give me a sec."I say as I finish writing the last part of the song. "Finally! I'm done!" I say as a big smile spreads out onto my face.

"Done with what?" My mother asks as she comes towards me. I quickly hide the peace of sheet music as I look at my mom. "I um...wrote a song." I shyly say as I look away from my mothers gaze.

"Oh! For whom?" My eyes grew wide as my mothers asks me that question. "For...um, Trish! Yeah! She wanted me to write her a song, because her goldfish is sick and she wants to make him feel better?" I said as I looked up at my mom.

"Oh, okay makes sense."

"It does!? I mean, of course it does." I say as my mother leaves my room. Phew! That was a close one. I think as I take out the song and quickly sing the lyrics.

After I've gone threw the song once I feel pain in my broken leg. "Shit!" I curse as I grab ahold of my thigh. Oh yeah, I still need to drink my medicine.

I get up off of the the chair I was sitting on and reach for my crutches. I slowly make my way down the stairs as I smell something in the air. "Mmm...pancakes." I say as I enter the kitchen.

"Your right on time." My mother says as she puts down a plate full of pancakes in front of me. She also puts down my pills that I have to drink. "Thanks mom." I say as I start to cut my pancakes

*TIME SKIP*

I was now currently in my room lying on my bed talking with Trish on the phone.

"So you finished the song?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to sing it for Austin!"

"But what about your stage fright?"

"I've been taking classes online to get over it."

"And?"

"Its kind of been working."

"Oh okay, that's good to hear. So when are you gonna sing Austin the song?"

"I was hoping you could drive me to his house and then I could take things from there?"

"Well,-"

"Oh please Trish! I beg of you!"

Trish sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll take you."

I squealed. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"No prob." Then I start hearing shouting on the other side of the phone. "Trish? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah its just my stupid boss yelling at me. Gotta go! See you toning at seven." And with that the line dies.

Okay! Its 18:30 pm now and Trish is picking me up at seven. So I should probably change into something more suitable to wear. I slowly get off of my bed and jump on my one leg towards my closet. I scan trough my clothes to see what I can wear.

After about 20 minutes of trying to mach outfits together I've finally decided on one to wear. After I'm dresses I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing some shorts with a grey sweater. My hair is in a ponytail and I'm wearing some converse shoes.

( /pin/295478425526928593)

I was about to go through the song again, but I then hear a honking from outside my window. "Trish is here!" I say as I grab a backpack with everything I need.

I make my way downstairs towards the door. "Where are you going young lady?"

"Out, with Trish."

"But you need to be in bed, resting."

"Oh common dad! I've been resting for two weeks now. I just wanna see the outside world again." I plead with puppy dog eyes. My dad sighs as he kisses the top of my head.

"Be save."

"I always am!" I say as I make my way towards Trish's car.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry, my dad held me up."

As I apologized Trish starts to make her way towards Austin's house.

"Okay stop here." I say as Trish parks her car. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I nervously say as I het out of her car. "Be careful."

"I will be, thanks Trish." I say as I close the car door.

I look at Austin's house as I take in a deep breath. "Its now or never." I say as I walk or in this case crutch over to Austin's window.

I take off the bag from my shoulders and start taking out the things that I need. "Candles check. Ukulele check. Pebbles check."

I take in a shaky breath as I start to through peoples at Austin's window. Suddenly his balcony door opens as he comes out of his room. He looks down at me. He is clearly shocked.

"Ally?"

"Surprise!" I say as I give him a big smile.

I then take the ukulele in my hands, as I start to play. And I start singing.

I found myself dreaming of

Silver and gold

Like a scene from a movie

That every broken heart knows

We were walking on moonlight

And you held me close

Split second and you disappeared

And then I was all alone

I woke up in tears

With you by my side

A breath of relief

And I realized

No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye

Wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted

'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

In the blink of an eye

Just a whisper of smoke

You could lose everything

The truth is you never know

So I'll kiss you longer baby

Any chance that I get

And I'll make the most of the minutes

And love with no regrets

So let's take the time to say what we want

Here's what we got before it's all gone

No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye

Wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted

'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

Hey

Whoa

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye

Wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted

'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

Yeah, yeah

Like I'm gonna lose you

I sang as I finish the song. I look up to see Austin is gone. Where is he? I think, but I'm brought back to reality when someone speaks. "That was beautiful!" Someone says as I turn my head to look in front of me. Austin starts walking towards me. I didn't think, I just threw my hand around his neck as I hugged him tightly.

Austin returned the hug as we both just stood there, in each other warm embrace. "Austin, I've missed you so much!" I say as I can feel tears start to form in my eyes. Austin rubs my back in a calming way.

"I've missed you too." He says as we slightly pull away, but not completely. We look into each others eyes. "Did you right that for me?"

I shyly nod my head as I look away from him. Austin takes my chin in his hand and makes me look up at him. "It was beautiful." I bight my bottom lip as I can feel my cheeks start to burn up.

"A-Austin..."

"Yes Ally?"

"There's um...something. I've been meaning to tell you." I look away and then I look back up into his eyes. There filled with love, joy and happiness. I can feel myself calm down a little bit as I speak.

"Austin...I love you."

"I love you too Ally." Austin says as he gives me a kiss. The kiss is passionate and full of love.

When we pull away we rest our foreheads together and gaze into each others eyes. "I really do." Austin says as I smile in return.

"Isn't the guy suppose to serenade the girl?" Austin says as he raises an eyebrow.

I send him a warm smile. "What can I say, opposites attract."

I hope you liked it! Please review! I'm not really sure what to do in the next chapter, so if you have any ideas...please let me know!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! Thanks for the reviews and followers! I hope you like this chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally!

Ally's POV

I was lying in my bed as the slightest bit of sunshine was shining through my curtains. I couldn't help bit smile! Why you ask! Well let's just say that I Allyson Marie Dawson, has the best boyfriend ever!

Last night after I sang to Austin, which took a lot of guts. Austin and I sat and talked about how silly we were acting. Austin was the first one to apologize and I soon followed after him.

It was an amazing night! And best of all, I can't believe Austin loves me...ME! I laid there in my bed as I stared up at the ceiling.

*knock-knock*

There was a knocking on my door as I didn't move my gaze away from the ceiling. "Come in!" The door opened to reveal none other than Austin.

He came and laid down next to me in my bed. I looked at him as he looked at me. "Hey."

"Hey." We both just smiled at each other as I felt my stomach being filled with butterfly's.

"So...not that I'm not glad to see you or anything, but why are you here?" I asked Austin as I sat up straight with my back rested against the cold wall.

"I thought, since you can't leave the house and your probably doing something boring all day like, reading a book or something. I might as well come and keep you company." Austin said with a smile on his face.

"I will have you know, that reading is fun."

"Common Ally. Let's be realistic. Reading is boring." Austin said raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"You care to put your money where your mouth is?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Oh! Mrs. Dawson... Is that a challenge?"

"Gasp- I say as I put my hand in front of my mouth in a dramatic way. You actually noticed when someone challenged you. I thought I was going to have to explain it to you."

Austin puts his hand on his chest. "Ow."

"You have a heart!" I say once again in a dramatic way.

"When did you get so good at being mean to people, especially to me?"

I shrug my shoulders. "When you have Trish as a best friend, you learn some things as you go along."

"Well Mrs. Dawson. I think you will be very pleased to know that I shall except your challenge."

I can feel a smile spread out on my lips at Austin's words. "Great!" I say as I put out a hand. Austin shakes my hand to confirm the bet. "So your going to read a book I like and tell me if it was boring or not?"

"Wait! What?"

"That was the challenge, for you to read a book and tell me if it really is boring to read."

"An entire book?"

"Yip, oh and, no pictures."

Austin's eyes grew wide. "N-no p-pictures?"

"Nope!" I say popping the -p-.

Austin soon shakes his head and sends me an evil smile. "If I win and the books boring, what do I get?"

"The satisfaction of reading?"

"Nope! I want something with a bit more value to it."

I think about it for a moment "I don't know, what do you want?" Austin sends me an evil grin. "If I win, then you have to write and preform me a song."

"You want me to write you a song, and preform it?" Austin crosses his arms over his chest as he rests on my wall. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"No!"

"Good." He says with a satisfied grin tattooed on his face.

"But if I win, then you have to read another one of my favorite books." I say as I am now the one with an evil grin on my face.

Austin thinks about it for a moment, and then sends me a smile. "Deal!" He says as we yet again shake hands to confirm the bet.

Just as we let go of each others hands, my stomach makes a growling noise. My cheeks turn red in embarrassment as I look away from Austin. "Aw! Is my little Ally hungry?" He says in a baby voice as he pokes my stomach playfully.

"No!" I say as I keep myself from looking into those beautiful orbs of his. Just then my stomach makes a noise yet again. I can feel my cheeks start to burn up yet again. "Oh! But I think you are." Austin says as he gets up off of my bed.

"Common, I'll go make you something." Austin says as he puts his hand out for me to take. "Um Austin." I say as I gesture to my broken leg. "I can't walk, remember."

Austin scratches the back of his in embarrassment. "Oh yeah. Sorry Alls." He says as he looks away from me as he blushes.

I instantly look at him. "What did you call me?"

Austin, suddenly with his confidence back looks at me with a smile on his face. My stomach starts to feel butterflies and my hart is raising as Austin leans in closer. His lips are centimeters from mine.

As he whispers. "Alls." Onto my lips. I can feel goosebumps start to form on my body. I couldn't comment on his new nickname for me. I was frozen. Austin grew an even bigger smile as he closes the gap between us.

The kiss was passionate and full of love. And I loved it! After we broke the kiss. Austin stood up straight looking down at me. "So breakfast?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, breakfast." I say as I slowly put my feet on the ground. "Just hand me my crutches, then we can go." I say pointing towards my crutches that are against my closet door.

"Or I could just do this!" Austin says as he picks me up, and throws me over his shoulder. But he is so very careful as he does not want to hurt me. "Austin! Put me down!" I yell as I hit his back.

But he just laughs at my childish behavior. "Oh common Ally. Have a little fun."

"Yeah, everythings all fun and games until someone gets hurt." I say as I wiggle to try and get out of his grip.

When Austin reaches the stairs I decided to just stop struggling and go with the flow. Austin eventually puts me down gently on one of the bar chairs at the counter in the kitchen. "Finally!" I say as Austin just laughs.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Austin asks as he looks in the fridge. I shrug my shoulders as I look at him. "Doesn't matter."

Austin keeps scanning the fridge as he thinks. "How about, we make some-"

"Pancakes?" I say finishing his sentence. He looks away from the fridge to meet my gaze. "Exactly."

"Are you sure I can't help with anything?" I ask as I am still sitting on the bar chair while Austin is busy making pancakes. "I am positively positive."

"But-"

"No buts. You just sit there and look beautiful." Austin says as he winks at me.

I can feel my cheeks start to burn up as he continues making pancakes.

As Austin is backing, Stay with me, by Sam Smith starts to play on the radio. I unconsciously start to sing along. And soon Austin joins me. Wow, Austin has a great voice. I think as I continue to sing along.

After the song is finished I look at Austin. "What?" He asks as he glaced in my direction. "Nothing, its just."

"Just what?"

"I never knew you could sing like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Your voice is amazing!"

"Thanks Ally." Austin says as he smiles at me.

"No prob." I say as I rest my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Hey, that's my line."

"And now its mine." I say playfully.

"Gasp, Ally Dawson. A thief." Austin playfully says as he put two plates full of pancakes in front and next to me.

"I am no thief!" I say, defending myself.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not! Name one thing that I've stolen before." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

Austin walks over to me as he whispers into my ear. "My heart." And then kisses the top of my head. "Now eat up." Austin says as he joins me in eating pancakes.

As we are eating our pancakes, Austin and I talk and ask questions. "Favorite food?" Austin asks as he takes a big bight out of his pancake.

"Pickles." I say as I finish the last bit of my pancakes. "First crush?" Austin thinks about it for a second before answering. "Cassidy." He says as he takes the empty plates and puts them in the sink.

"First kiss?" My yes grew wide as I look away from Austin. "Y-you." I say as I can feel my cheeks start to burn up from embarrassment.

"Really?" Austin asks as he is now standing in front of me. I nod my head yes as I keep my eyes fixed on the ground.

Austin's POV

Ally's cheeks are as red as a tomato from embarrassment. I put my index finger under her chin and lift her face so she can look at me. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I'm glad I was your last first kiss." Ally looks at me a little puzzled.

"My last first kiss?"

"Yeah. It means that I want to be your last of everything, because I don't want any other guy to be." I say as I take her hand in mine.

"Now, what do you say. Some movies and snuggling?" She nods her head as I carry her to the couch.

I turn on the TV as I put in grownups 2. I sit down on the couch as Ally rests her head on a pillow that's on my lap.

Halfway through the movie Ally turns her head away from the movie to look up at me. I can feel her gaze as I look down at her.

She sends me a warm smile as I do the same. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I tell you a secret?" I ask her. Ally nods her head as I move closer to her. "I love you." I whisper as I kiss the top of her head. "I love you too." Ally says as she smiles at me.

"Oh and Austin." She says just before she was about to turn her gaze back towards the movie. "Yes Ally?"

She indicates that I should come closer. As I lean in closer she whispers into my ear.

"Don't forget about the bet." She says as she turns her attention back towards the movie.

I just look down at the beautiful girl resting on my lap. How did I ever get so lucky?

I know its short, but I didn't really know what to write about in this chapter. And Austin will be proposing to Ally in about 2 or 3 chapters! Please review! And if you have any ideas please let me know via review or PM me. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! I am super sorry that I haven't updated yet! I just had a lot going on. But I'm all sorted now! So here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! And I do not own Austin & Ally!

Austin's POV

It has been 3 months since Ally broke her leg. 3 months since Ally and I made up, and 3 months since Ally and I told each other that we love one another. 3 MONTHS!

I have been pacing in my room for the last couple of days with something gnawing at my mind. Proposing to Ally. I know, I know. We're still young and we've only been dating for 8 months now, but I can't help but feel that... She's the one.

I'm pacing in my room because I'm scared! Yes, Austin Monica Moon is scared. I'm scared because, what if I mess things up. What if I freeze and I can't ask her. And worst of all...I'm scared she says no. If I propose and Ally says no, I don't know what I'll do!

*knock-knock-knock* there's a knocking at my bedroom door as I stop pacing. "Come in." My mom comes into my room as she hands me a stack of clean clothes. "Thanks mom." I say as I take the clothes from her and just push them into my closet.

"Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah,everything's great. Why you ask?"

"Because for the last couple of days, you've been kind of...odd."

"Odd. I'm not odd. I'm perfectly fine." I say as I give my mom a worried smile. She studies my facial expressions as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Alright, if you say so." And with that being said my mom leaves me in my room alone once again. I let out a big sigh as I fall backwards onto my bed. I rub my eyes as I try to clear my thoughts about all the things that could go wrong when I propose to Ally.

Ally's POV

I am currently at the mall with Trish. We've decided to go shopping, since we haven't spent much time with each other lately.

"Wow, a lot of things have changed." I say as I look at the different shops as Trish and I walk through the mall. "Yeah, well you've been cooped up in your house for awhile now. So of course a lot has changed." Trish says as she lightly laughs at my behavior.

"Well, it wasn't my fault I broke my leg."

"Of course not! What dumb idiot would want to break their leg?" Trish says as we laugh.

Austin's POV

"Dez! Get down from there! Its not safe!" I yell as I look at Dez who's in a tree.

"No Austin! I need to bring Mr. Whiskers down safely." Dez says as he stretches out his hand so he can grab a squirrel sitting on a branch.

"Dez! Its not safe! Come down!"

"Wait! I almost, got it-" Dez says, as he grabs the squirrel in his hand. "Gotcha! Oh no. Ah!" Dez yells as the branch of the tree makes a cracking sound and then breaks.

I rush over to Dez's side. "Dez! Are you okay?!"

"No, I think I broke my leg. But, at least Mr. Whiskers is save. Ow! He just bit me!" Dez exclaims as he let's Mr. Whiskers fall to the ground.

"Common. Let's get you to a doctor." I say as I help Dez stand up. He puts his arm over my shoulders as he limps towards my car.

Ally's POV

"So Trish. Anything new?" I ask Trish as we are now sitting outside on a bench, looking out towards the Miami beaches. She just shrugs her shoulders. "Nah."

"Are you sure?"

"Um, yeah."

"Oh common Trish! I know you're dating someone."

Trish's eyes instantly grew wide as she turned her head to look at me. "H-how do you know that?"

"Oh common Trish. You're my best friend. How could I not know! And you may or may not have sent me a text message saying you miss your 'babe'." I say as I smile and take a sip from my smoothie.

Trish is still shocked for a moment, but soon she regains her cool as she also takes a sip from her smoothie. "Well, now that the cats out of the bag. I should probably tell you. I'm dating Dez!" Trish exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh Trish! That's great news!" I say as I give her a side hug. "So. How did you two lovebirds start dating?"

"Well, two weeks after you and Austin had made up and stuff. I was working at the YARN BARN, and-"

"Wait I thought you still worked at the pet shop?"

"Nah! Got fired."

"Oh! Okay. Continue."

"Well. One night I was working late and I had to close the shop. So as I was busy locking the doors, and suddenly a masked man came and told me to give my phone and wallet to him."

*FLASHBACK*

Trish's POV

"Give me your wallet and your phone!" Yelled a man wearing a mask as I was busy locking up the store. "O-okay. Just please don't hurt me." I said as I was busy taking out my phone and my wallet when-

A goat ran the masked man over. I was startled to say the least. "Jessie!" Yelled a stranger as he ran towards the goat.

"D-Dez?" I said as I got a better look at who the stranger was. Dez turned around and looked at me. "Oh! Hey Trish. How are things?"

"Better now that your here!"

"What?" Dez asks as he looked confused. "Your goat just took out a thief!" I exclaimed as I gave him a happy smile.

"Oh, well. It was my pleasure. Malady." Dez said as he bowed and kissed the back of my hand. I could feel my cheeks start to burn up a little.

"Well, um. I should probably get going." I said after the cops took the masked man away. "T-Trish wait!"

"What is it?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

"I was wondering, if you maybe you know. Wanna go out sometime?"

My face lit up with a big smile. "I'd love too! I mean, *cough* yeah sure. Sounds cool." I said calming myself down a little bit.

"Great! Pick you up at 7."

"Its a date."

"Yeah it is!" Dez said as he ran off looking for his goat.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Aw! He saved you."

"Yeah."

"He's your superhero." I said as I nudged her shoulder. Trish's cheeks grew a dark shade of red as she looked down towards her smoothie. "You can say that."

I squealed like a happy fan girl as I looked at her. "I can't wait to meet him." I say as Trish and I continued to enjoy the view if the beautiful Miami beaches.

As Trish and I were sitting and looking out onto the beach. Trish's phone started to ring. "Sorry. I need to take this."

Trish stood up and walked to the dustbin as she threw away her empty smoothie cup. From where I was sitting, I could see that she had a worried look on her face. "Is everything alright?" I ask her when she comes and sat next to me again.

"Dez broke his leg. And I have to go see him. I'm really sorry Ally."

"No! Don't be. Your man needs you."

"Thanks. Your the best." Trish says as she gives me a quick hug and leaves. As I see Trish walk away towards her car, I just sit here on the bench. Looking out towards the see as I took a sip from my smoothie and smiled.

Austin's POV

After I took Dez to the hospital, I came back home to see a nice family dinner on the dinning room table. "Oh Austin, you're back. Is Dez alright?" My mother asks as she put a bowl of food down in the center of the table.

"Yeah, doctor said it wasn't to bad." I say as I sit down. "Oh, well that's good to hear."

As me, my mother and my father, are sitting by the table silently eating our dinner, there is a thought that crosses my mind.

"Mom, dad. When does Ally and I specifically need to get married?"

"Well, sweetheart. That depends."

"On?"

"Whether or not you want to do it now, in a few month or in a few years."

"Oh, okay."

"Why do you ask dear?"

"No particular reason." I say as I shrug my shoulders.

"Oh, well okay then."

Ally's POV

As I walk into my room, I slam the door shut and fall forward onto my bed as I groan out loud. "My feet are killing me!" I say as I kick off my shoes.

After Trish left to go make sure Dez was alright, I stayed and enjoyed the beautiful view. Then I decided to go shopping for more clothes, considering that was the original plan Trish and I had.

After I shopped, and bought everything, I needed. I decided to head on home. And now here I am, lying on my stomach as my feet throb from the pain.

Then suddenly, something or rather someone crossed my mind.

Austin.

I slowly got up from my lying position and walked over to my bag on the floor. I looked inside to see if I could find my phone. And to my luck my phone Started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe!" My cheeks turned a crimson red.

"Hello Austin. Its nice to hear your still alive." I say as I walk and sit on my bed.

I could hear Austin's faint laughing come from the other aide of the phone. "Yip! Alive and healthy."

"Well that's good to hear." I say as I can't help but smile at his every word.

"So, any particular reason why you called?"

"What? Can't I just call the love of my life to tell her I missed her. Oh by the way, I missed you." I couldn't help but giggle at his words. "Oh Austin. You are unique you know that."

"Why, of course I know that."

"Of course you do. That's probably why your ego is so big." I teasingly say.

"Ouch, you can't see it, but I'm holding my broken heart in my hands right now." I just laugh. "Oh! You know I'm only teasing you."

"I know." I can practically hear the smirk on Austin's face as he said that.

"So, I was wondering. If you'd like to have lunch tomorrow?" I ask Austin.

"Um, yeah! Sure, sounds great. I'll pick you up at twelve."

"Sounds great!"

"Can't wait."

"See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Alls. And by the way...I love you with all of my heart, and I hope you have the sweetest of sweetest dreams."

"Aw! Austin. I love you too!"

"Goodnight Ally."

"Goodnight Austin."

And with our goodbyes being said. I end the call and fall back on my bed. As I look up at the ceiling.

I hope you all enjoyed it! And please please please review! And please let me know if you have any ideas!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Austin & Ally!

Austin's POV

I couldn't sleep last night. I was to busy thinking about me proposing to Ally. Ever time I think about it, I can feel my heart start to race and my palms start to feel sweaty.

Even though I'm so nervous and worried. I know that Ally is THE ONE She's my soulmate. I love her and she loves me, so being so stressed and worried, is all worth it. Especially, if its for Ally.

Ally's POV

I decided to sleep a little longer this morning. Since Austin is only picking me up at 12:00 pm. As I woke, I stretched my arms out above my head hearing theclick sound. I sat up, probably looking like some kind of hobo.

I walked towards my mirror, and trust me. I wasn't a pretty sight. I tried flattening my bed head, but sadly it was no use. Instead I decided to take a shower and wash my hair.

As I stood here in my I started singing the song I had written for Austin. I LOVED the song. It explained a little about my and Austin's relationship. I can't believe, that me...Allyson Marie Dawson. Is lucky enough to be dating the kindhearted, well built, talented, loving Austin Monica Moon!

I thought these thoughts as I walked into my room with a smile on my face and a towel around my body. I kept singing the song as I opened my closet door, looking for something to wear.

In the end, I decided to go with a black daisy printed skirt. With a white crop top and some black flat pumps. I blow dried my hair a little so it wasn't to wet. I also whore a daisy chain headband on my head. As I looked in the mirror I couldn't help but think that I did in fact look...cute. My long hair was curling down my back as my cheeks had a natural rosy shade of red on them. My eyes looked a little lighter than usual, but it made my outfit pop even more.

I couldn't help but smile at myself as I looked in the mirror. "You look great." Said my mom. I jumped in surprise as I didn't even know that she was standing by my doorframe looking at me. "Mom, you scared me." I say as I put my right hand over my chest as I could feel my poor heart beating at an abnormal speed.

"Sorry dear. I didn't mean to startle you."  
>"I-Its fine." I say as I take nice calm breaths in and out to try and steady my heartbeats. My mom walks over to me as she looks me up and down. "You look beautiful darling! Any particular reason as to why you are dresses so nicely?"<br>"Austin's taking me out for lunch." I say as I unconsciously smile at my mother.

"Oh that's lovely dear. Where's he taking you." I shrug my shoulders. "I actually don't know." "Well, I know it is going to be some place lovely." My mother says as she kisses the top of my head and makes a leave for the door. "Ally." I look up at my mother. "Yes mom?"  
>"Enjoy it." She says as she sends me a happy smile. I can't help but smile back at her as I answer. "Thanks. I will." And with that being said, my mother takes her leave and exits my room. I sigh a breath of relief as I smile. "Oh damn! I need to brush my teeth." I say as I hurriedly make my way towards the bathroom.<p>

Austin's POV

As I'm driving to Ally's house, the song she wrote me randomly pops into my head, as I unconsciously start to sing the song. I pull into Ally's drive way as I can see her bedroom curtains are open. She's awake. I think to myself as I make my way towards the front door.

*knock-knock-knock*  
>I knock on the door in a musical rhythm. "Hello? Oh! Good morning Austin." Mrs. Dawson greets me with a warm and welcoming smile as she opens the front door more for me. "Good morning Mrs. Dawson." I greet as I smile kindly at her in return.<p>

"Ally's in her room making sure she looks presentable. You know how she can be." Mrs. Dawson says as she let's me into the house. "Mind if I go up and see her?" I ask pointing towards the staircase. "Of course!" MRA. Dawson says urging me to go already. "Thanks." I cheerfully say as I rush up the stairs and towards Ally's room.

I enter her room and see that she is to focused on "looking presentable" when she doesn't even know how beautiful she really is. I walk quietly over towards her as I snake both my arms around her petite waist. "You look beautiful." I whisper into her right ear as I give her body a light squeeze.

She is a bit startled by my sudden approach as she turns her head a little so she could see me. "Austin! You scared the living daylights out of me." She says as her cheeks flush a deep shade of crimson red. I lightly yet softly laugh next to her hear. "I love it when you blush." I whisper into her ear as her cheeks turn even redder.

We just stand there, in front of the mirror looking at each other through the mirror. I send her a smile as she sends me one right back. "Shall we go?"" She asks as she gives me a wide toothy smile in the mirror. I shake my head. "No. Not before I get a hello kiss." I say as I wiggle my eyebrows at the last part.

Ally turnt around so that she is now facing me. She puts her arms around my neck as she looks me dead in the eyes. "You want a kiss?" I unconsciously bid my head as I am now lost within her beautiful hazel eyes. "Well then! Your going to have to win the bet then." She says as she walks away from our embrace.

I, know standing there looking lost and confused manage to shake my head clear from the trance I was just in. "Wait...what!?" "You'll get a kiss, when or if you win the bet." Ally smartly says as she grabs her bag and heads for her bedroom door. "Wait, what!?"

Ally giggles at my behavior as she opens her bedroom door to leave, but not before she turns around to wink at me is with Ally today? She's so, so...flirty.

I rush out of her bedroom as I see her say goodbye to her mother and leave through the front door. "Goodbye Mrs. Dawson!" I hurriedly say as I swing the front door open and rush towards Ally. I grab her by the waist and I am about to kiss her but she turns her head to the aide. So I missed her soft pink lips. But instead, I kiss her rosy cheek. "No kiss, until you win the bet." She says as she opens the car door to get in.

I'm stunned, shocked, surprised even, but oddly...I'm turned on by her flirty yet hard to get behavior.

Ally's POV

I LOVE playing hard to get! Its so much fun. I love seeing Austin's facial expressions as I tease him even more. Trish was right, playing hard to get would drive Austin a little insane.

As Austin brings the car to a stop he rushes over to my side of the car and opens my door for me like a good gentleman would. "Why thank you." I kindly say as I kiss Austin on the cheek. "You missed." He says as he points towards his lips. "No I didn't, you will receive a real kiss, when you win the bet." I cockily say as I evilly smile at Austin.

Austin gulps down, probably in fear and worry as he walks over to my side. He intertwined our fingers as he leads me towards a tree under the shade. "So where we going?"  
>"Well, I was thinking, what better way to spend time with your girlfriend than through a picknick!" Austin happily says as we approach a neatly laid out dark blue blanket on the grass in the shade under the tree.<p>

"Aw Austin! That's really sweet." I say as we both sit down. "Thanks. But nothings to good for you Alls. I'd do anything for you." He says as he intertwined our fingers yet again as we were both now seated on the blanket.

For the rest of the afternoon, Austin and I did a lot of cheesy things. We watched clouds and tried making things out of them. We gazed into each others eyes as we exchanged a kiss or two. And we laughed and talked. As we were now busy parking away I spoke up. "Thanks for today Austin. It was really fun." I say as we walk towards Austin's car, fingers intertwined.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." He says as he kisses the back of my hand. I can feel a light blush creep onto my cheeks as I sheepishly smile.

Austen's POV

The drive back home to Ally's was also fun. We sang along to all the songs we knew that played not the raduo . it was quit funny seeing Ally sing along until she doesn't know the rest of the lyrics. I just couldn't help but laugh at her. "What?" "Nothing."  
>"No tell me." Ally begged as she made those irresistible puppy dog eyes of hers. I laughed again. "I will not fall for those eyes."<br>"Please Austin." Ally begs in a baby like voice.

I try to ignore those eyes of her but, its just to hard. I sigh a breath of failure. "Fine you win."  
>"Yes! Now tell me."<br>"I just laughed because I thought it was just so cute how you sing along to a song, until you reach a part of the song which you don't know and then you just mumble the words." Ally crosses her arms over her chest. "I-I don't do that." "Ally, we both know your not a good liar."  
>"Yes I am."<br>"See, you can't even lie to yourself. That's just sad." Ally playfully hits me on the arm. "No its not! You just wait and see. I'm going to improve my lying." Ally says with a confidant smile tattooed on her face. "Gasp, ally Dawson. The goody two shoes is going to learn to be a better liar!" Ally playfully hits my arm yet again as we both share a laugh.

Its kind of dark out and I walk with Ally towards her front door. "Well today was really fun. Thanks again." Ally says as she hugs me. I return the hug. "No prob." "See you tomorrow Austin." Ally is about to enter her house when I grab her by her waist and push her up against the front door. She is creaky taken by surprise as he eyes are filled with confusion.

I don't even let her get a word out, before my lips are on hers. The kiss was passionate like it always is. I feel my heart start to race, my mind go's crazy, my stomach is filled with butterflies and I can feels sparks fly.

After our passionate kiss we are both out of breath as our foreheads are rested against each other. We both have silly smiles on our faces as we gaze into each others eyes. "I just had to do that." Ally laughs as she kisses me one more time.

"See you tomorrow Austin. I love you." She says as she opens her front door. ve you more!" I say as I walk towards my car. "I love you most!"  
>"That's impossible!" "No its not!"<br>"Well...it is in my books." I say as I am now sitting in my car.

Ally waves goodbye and I start my car to take my leave. As I'm driving down the peaceful road, I instantly think of something. I need Mr. And Mrs. Dawson's blessing!

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review I would appreciate it if you told me what you think. So yeah! Next chapter will be released soon! Bye until next time! Xoxo 


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Austin & Ally!

Austin's POV

Crap! How could I forget about asking Ally's parents for her hand in marriage! Ugh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I mentally yell at myself as I drive out onto the open road that leads to my house.

As I enter my house, I see my mother and father watching TV. "Austin dear, is that you?"

"Yeah mom." I say as I enter the living room. "How was your date with Ally?" Asks my father as he looks at me.

"It was great. Oh and thanks again for the suggestion."

"No problem son." My dad joyfully says. I'm about to go upstairs to my room, but my mother stops me.

"Oh Austin! Before I forget. What do you want for Christmas this year?" Oh yeah. Christmas is coming up. I just shrug my shoulders. "I don't know."

"Oh common. There must be something you want." I shake my head as I think.

"Um, no. Not really."

"Well, just think about it."

"Will do." I say as I head upstairs towards my room.

Now, to think of a way to ask Ally's parents for their blessing. As I'm pacing, I keep thinking of ideas on how to ask them, but my stupid mind keeps throwing bad ideas in. Like what if they have changed their minds and doesn't want Ally to marry me anymore. Or what if I'm to scared... Or, worst of all. What if Ally shows up and then I won't be able to ask her parents.

Stupid brain! Stop making these things worse than what they already are! I mentally yell at myself as I collapse onto my bed. Then something els comes to mind. I still need to buy Ally a Christmas present.

Great! Things just keep getting better and better. As I'm lying in my bed mentally yelling at myself for making things worse.

Maybe I should just sleep on it. Yeah, that will work. I just need a little rest.

*next morning*

"Wake up! Dude! Wake up!" I hear someone yell at me as they shake my body. "Ugh!" I groan as I pull the blanket over my head. "Common dude. You have to wake up sooner or later."

"Dez, what are you even doing here?" I ask now sitting up rubbing my eyes.

"Well I was actually looking for Elvin, you know. My singing chipmunk, when your mother invited me in so yeah. Here I am."

"Of course you were." I say as I get up out of my bed. "Um. I'm gonna take a shower. You can um, just chill here if you want." I awkwardly say as I head for my bathroom.

Ally's POV

"Trish, do you think you could help me shop for Christmas presents?" I ask Trish as I'm still busy deciding on what outfit to wear today. "Ugh! Do I have to?" Trish moans.

"It would be appreciated."

"Ugh! Fine! I'll pick you up at 12."

"Thanks Trish."

"Yeah-yeah."

And with that she ends the call. Well, now all I need to do is think about what I am going to buy everyone for Christmas. A specialty Austin.

Austin's POV

"What am I going to do man?" I ask Dez as we are both now sitting at Minis. Dez leans on his elbows as he puts his hand together. "Well the way I see it. You can ether ask her parents now and propose early. Or you can make this big scene and propose to her on Christmas."

I instantly sit up in my seat. "Wait! Repeat that last part again." Well, you can ether ask her parents now and-"

"No, no. The part about proposing to Ally on Christmas."

"Yeah, you could buy her a beautiful diamond engagement ring and wrap it so that when she opens it on Christmas eve. She'll be surprised." Dez calmly says as he leans back in his chair.

"Dez, that's a great idea."

"Thanks. That's why they call me the love whisperer." Dez says in a whisper motion. "No one calls you that." I mimic him.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, yes I do." I say as I give him a 'I'm serious' look. "Well whatever. I'm going to go buy my girlfriend something beautiful."

"Woah, woah, woah...woah. You have a girlfriend? Since when?"

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

"I'm surprised you didn't tell me. Who is she? When did you guys meet?" I start asking all these questions as I am utterly confused.

"Well, I met her 9 months ago and-"

"Woah! You guys met 9 months ago?!"

"Austin, please. Who's telling the story here?"

"Sorry. You may proceed."

"Thank you. Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we met 9 month ago at the pet shop when my goat, Jessie. Wasn't feeling so well.

*flashback*

Dez's POV

I was standing in line, waiting for someone to tell me what's wrong with my goat. When I saw her.

The most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She had black long curly hair. And dark eyes. She was beautiful!

"Next!" She yelled as I walked up towards her. "Good day sir. How my I help you?"

"The names Dez." I coolly say as I give her a half smile. "Um, okay. What seems to be wrong with your um?"

"Goat. I'm here because my goat is sick."

"Oh well, then you should go over to the goat specialist." The Latino girl says pointing towards another booth.

"I will, thank you?"

"Trish! My names Trish."

"Well it was nice meeting you. Trish." I say as I kiss the back of her hand. She blushes and I leave towards the right booth.

*end of flashback*

"And that's how I met her." Dez says, clearly in love. "Wait, what did you say her name was?"

"Trish. Why?"

"Well, Ally introduced me to her best friend a few months ago and her name was also Trish."

"Woah! You know what this means. Your Trish should meet my Trish. Wouldn't that be weird." Dez says as he smiles goofily.

"No, it means that I've already met Trish."

"Oh! That makes much more sense." Dez says as he thinks about it.

Ally's POV

"So what are we looking for again?" Trish asks as we walk into a store. "We're looking for something that Austin would like for Christmas."

"Why are you doing this now? Christmas isn't another few weeks from now."

"I know, but I wanted to start looking. And besides, I don't want to be in these stores when its the Christmas rush." I say as I walk through the store to try and find something that Austin would like.

"Still. Wouldn't it make more sense to shop later."

"No. I'm doing this now."

"Why? I'm going to buy Dez something, but only later on."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not you."

"Yeah, no kidding." Trish says rolling her eyes.

I just shake my head as we exit the shop. What on earth am I going to get him? I think as we enter another shop.

Austin's POV

After Dez and I went shopping for something for Trish. I headed off towards Sonic Boom.

The place where Ally's dad works. As I see the shop come into view I feel my palms start to feel sweaty. My heart beats at an abnormal pace, and my stomach feels like it is in a knot.

I don't think I can do this. I think as I am now stuck dead in my tracks. What if something go's wrong? I try and calm myself as I take shaky steps towards Sonic Boom.

I am now standing in front of the store doors. I can see that Mr. Dawson had just helped his last costumer and is about to lock the doors.

"Oh, hi there Austin."

"H-hi sir." I nervously say as Mr. Dawson opens the door for me to enter.

"What brings you here?"

"Well, um you see sir. I was hoping to talk to-"

"Lester!" Yells Mrs. Dawson as she walks towards us. "Where did you put the-"

"Austin. What a surprise. What are you doing here?" Asks Mrs. Dawson as she joins Mr. Dawson in standing next to him.

Great, this just makes things easier. I breath in a nervous breath as I wipe my sweaty palms off on my jeans.

"Well, I um, there's something I want to ask you. Both of you actually." They look a little confused but shake their heads. "Yes dear. What is it?"

I breath in yet again, trying to calm my raising heart beat. Be cool Austin. Be cool. Just calm down.

"Well, Mr. And Mrs. Dawson. I was wondering if...if I -"

"If you?"

"If I could get your blessing."

"Blessing? For what?"

"For Ally's hand in marriage." I say as they both look a litrle taken back.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I'm sorry that its so short. I'll try and make it longer next time. So what do you think about the idea of Austin proposing on Christmas? Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey! Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and for the followers. I do not own Austin & Ally!

Austin's POV

Mr. And Mrs. Dawson look at each other and then they looked at me. Both with confused expressions on their faces. "Um, Austin dear. Why are you asking for our blessing. When we gave it to you 10 months ago?" Mrs. Dawson asks kindly.

I rub the back of my neck in an awkward mission as I turn my gaze to stare at the floor. "Well I just thought that maybe, you had changed your mind."

"Oh Austin. When we first met you, we knew that we had made the right decision in choosing you to be the one to marry our little girl."

"We wouldn't want anyone els to be with Ally."

"So, I take that as a yes?"

"Yes Austin. You have our blessing."

"Oh, thank you!" I yell as I unconsciously hug Mr. And Mrs. Dawson.

"But Austin, I just want you to know that I own a very big shot gun. And I know how to use it. So if you ever hurt my little girl, I will hunt you down. I'll kill you slow-"

"Okay dear. I think he gets it." Mrs. Dawson says as she cuts Mr. Dawson off before he could even finish his sentence.

"Don't worry Mr. Dawson. I won't ever hurt Ally. I love her to much." I say as I blush. *mental cough* a manly blush. You get those right?

"Aw! Now isn't that sweet Lester."

"Yeah, it sure is."

"So Austin. When do you plan on asking my daughter the big question?" Mr. Dawson asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

I look at Mr. Dawson as I rub the back of my neck, again. "Well...I was thinking I could ask her on Christmas Eve."

"Aw! That's so adorable!" Mrs. Dawson says as she is now busy packing away a few instruments.

"Well. That isn't a bad idea you got there."

"Thank you sir."

"Do your parents know?"

"Um, no, but I was going to tell them right after I asked for your blessing."

"Well what are you waiting for son? Go tell your parents." Mr. Dawson says as he urges me towards the door.

"Right. Oh and once again. Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Dawson." I happily say as I rush out of Sonic Boom and towards my car.

As I am driving home I keep thinking of a way to break the news to my parents. I don't know how to actually tell them. Maybe I'll just wing it. I think to myself as I park my car.

As I enter my house I take in a deep breath. I walk into the kitchen to find no one there. "They must probably be in the living room." I say as I make my way towards the living room.

As I enter the living room, I see my parents are snuggled up close to each other watching some kind of movie.

I walk in and stand next to the couch. I clear my throat so my parents are aware of my presence. "Oh, Austin dear. Your home. Where have you been?" My mother asks me politely as she turns to face me.

"I was out with Dez." I say, trying my best to stay calm.

"Oh, okay well, your dinners in the microwave."

"Okay, thanks." I say as I make my leave, but then I stop dead in my tracks and turn around with a swing.

"There'ssomethingIneedtotellyouguys!" I hurriedly say. My parents look at me totally confused. "Sorry dear, but your going to have to repeat that." My mother says as she is still confused.

I take a deep breath in as I calm myself a little bit. "Have a seat."

"Um, Austin. We're already sitting." My father says as he indicates to himself and to my mother.

"Oh, yeah right. Sorry." Keep calm Austin. Just take a deep breath, and tell them. I say to myself as I sit down. "Austin? Is everything alright?"

"What?! Oh yeah. Everything's fine. Great actually." I say as I awkwardly laugh.

Silence fills the room as I stare towards the ground trying to break the news to my parents. "So what did you say just a few moments ago?" My father asks me as he breaks the silence.

"Oh, I said I have something to tell you guys."

"Austin, are you sure everything is alright?" My mother asks me looking a little concerned.

"Yeah no. I'm great."

Silence yet again fills the room as my mother is the first to speak. "So what is it you wanted to tell us dear?" I turn my gaze away from the floor as I slowly move my head up to look at my parents.

I take in a deep breath as I can feel my heart start to beat at an abnormal pace. My palms start to feel sweaty, and I can feel a cold sweat prick on the back of my neck.

" I've made a decision..." I take in a deep breath as I say the following words. "I'm going to ask Ally to marry me." The room falls silent as my parents look a little taken back. I stare at them, searching for an answer in their faces. But they are completely emotionless.

I was about to say something, but my mother beats me to it as she breaks the silence. "Oh Austin! That's wonderfull news." She happily says as she gets up from the couch and walks over to me and gives me a tight, loving hug.

"Yeah son. We're proud of you." My dad says as he slaps the back of my back in a satisfied way. "Y-you are?"

"Of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?" My mother asks as she smiles brightly.

"Well, its just I thought you were disappointed." I say as I turn my gaze towards the floor. "Oh gosh! No never!"

"Why would you even think such a thing?"

"Well, for starters. When I told you the good news, you kind of just sat there staring at me with emotionless faces. So I just assumed?"

"Oh! Austin. We're sorry. We were just a little surprised that's all." My mother says as she hugs me yet again.

"Oh. Well then, I'm glad to know that your not mad, or disappointed." I say as I awkwardly laugh. "We could never be mad at you."

Well that's good to know. I think to myself as I am about to make my leave towards my bedroom, but my father stops me. "Have you already asked Ally the big question?" My father asks as he and my mother are now again seated on the couch.

"Well, um no. But I'm planning on asking her soon."

"When is soon?"

"I was thinking, Christmas Eve?"

"Oh! How romantic." My mother says with a big toothy smile spread out onto her face.

I can't help but smile and feel as my face heats up a little. "Yeah. Let's just hope she says yes."

"Oh don't be silly. Why wouldn't she say yes." I shrug my shoulders in response to what my mother has said.

"Oh Austin. Your so naive. Of course she'll say yes. No doubt about it." I give my parents a big warm smile as they do as well. "Well, I'll be in my room if you guys need me." I say in dictating towards the upstairs area.

"Okay dear." My mother says as she and my father turn towards the television yet again. Before I leave and head up towards my room. I couldn't help but glaze back at my parents. I could feel a small smile creep onto my face as I head up towards my room.

I just hope that one day Ally and I could have such a wonder relationship. Just like my parents.

*TIME SKIP*

"So your definitely going to ask her on Christmas Eve?" Dez asks me as I am now just randomly walking around in my room.

"Yip." I say though the phone.

"Well that's great man! Congrats."

"Let's just wait and see if she says yes first, then you can congratulate me."

"Common dude. Why wouldn't she say yes? She loves you, and she even told you. And besides she hasn't got a choice in this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your both in an arranged marriage. She has to say yes."

As Dez says that, the first thing that pops into my head is-

"What if Ally doesn't really love me! What if she's just been acting this hole time?!" I frantically say as I start to freak out.

"Well then, she's a really good actress."

"Dez! This is no time to be funny. I'm really starting to freak out here!"

"Dude, just calm down. Its just fear getting the best of you. Ally does love you. No doubt about it."

"How do you know that?!"

"Think about it. The way your always explaining the things you two do together. And the facts that she wrote and performed you a song AND she got over her stage fright, just for you. Now that's an act of true love."

I calm down as Dez speaks. "Yeah! Of course Ally loves me! And I love her. Man Dez, your really good at these kinds of things."

"I know. That's why they calm me the love whisperer." Dez says as he whispers the last part.

"No one cals you that." I say as I copy him.

As I am still speaking to Dez on the phone, I hear something hit my window. It wasn't a loud noise . It was soft and gentle, but still loud enough to hear.

I walk over to my balcony door as I open it and walk out into the nice cold night air. I look around but I see nothing and no one.

"Psst!" I hear someone or something say as I look around confused.

"Down here pretty boy!" I hear someone say. I instantly look down to where the voice is coming from.

"Sorry Dez. I'm gonna have to call you back." I say as I hang up the phone. I look down, to see non other than the love of my life.

"Ally, what are you doing here?"

She just smiles up at me as she lifts a blanket up so I could see it. "What? I just thought that you'd want to watch the beautiful night sky with me, but if you don't want to th-"

"No! I want to. Just-um, give me five minutes." I say cutting her off.

I quickly pull on a hoodie and some shoes as I head down stairs. "Austin. Where do you think your going?" My father asks as he is standing by the front door. "Just um, wanted to get some fresh air."

My dad doesn't seem to convinced, but moves out of the way anyways. "Thanks." I happily say as I hurry for the door. "Say hi to Ally for me." My dad says as he smirks.

I can feel my cheeks start to burn up as I just nod my head and leave. As I walk towards where Ally is I see her lying down on the blanket looking up at the starts.

I walk over towards her as I wrap my arms around her waist protectively. And she instantly cuddles up closer to me. She turns her head to look up at me.

"Hi."

"Hey." We both say as we each share a happy smile. After about staring into each others eyes for about a minute or two, we turn our gaze towards the beautiful star filled nights sky above us.

"Its beautiful isn't it?"

"Second most beautiful." I say as Ally turns her head and looks up at me with a confused expression on her face. "What's the first?"

"You." I say as I can faintly see a blush creep onto her beautiful, soft cheeks.

"Oh." Is all she says as she looks back up at the sky. I can't help but smile as I stare at her. I think she knew I was staring, because she turns her gaze and looks up at me again.

"Your missing the opportunity to look at the beautiful star filled sky." I just smile down at her as I shake my head.

"I don't mind, cease I've got my own personal star right here beside me." I say as she smiles up at me.

I lean down towards her and connected our lips. The kiss is full of passion and love. After a long passionate kiss me stare at each other, foreheads rested against each other. We both have identical goofy looking smiles tattooed on our faces as we are both breathing heavily.

"I love you." I say as I pull her closer to my body, if that's even possible. "I love you too." She says as she kisses me one last time and snuggles into my warm embrace as she gazes up at the stars.

I love you Allyson Marie Dawson, and I can't wait to make you mine. I think as I kiss the top of her head and look up towards the star filled sky once again.

I hope you all liked it. And I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, one of my closest friends came over and I didn't have any time to write. But yeah I hope you all enjoyed it. And please please please review! Love you all!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey! So I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews and for all the followers. I appreciate it a lot! And without further ado. I give you chapter 21! Enjoy! I do not own Austin & Ally!

Austin's POV

*In Dream*

I was nervous. My palms were sweaty, my heart was racing at an abnormal pace, my stomach was filled with butterflies and my thoughts were all over the place.

As I looked up I saw Ally. She looked beautiful to say the least. She was stunning no matter what she whore. As I gazed upon her I could feel my nervousness calm done a little bit.

She turned her head to look at me, with a big smile spread out onto her beautiful face. "Isn't it just beautiful Austin." Ally said as she looked at our surroundings.

We were in a park near a lake. There were fairy lights hung around the trees and in the center of this beautiful surrounding atmosphere, was a red and white picnic blanket decorated with red and white rose petals.

"It sure is." I said trying my best to sound as calm as I could ever be. As Ally continued to study her surroundings I held onto the little black box I had in my pants pocket.

I took in a deep breath as I spoke. Its now or never. "Ally. There's something I've been meaning to ask you." She turned her haze towards me as she gave me a reassuring smile. Her smile calmed me down. I didn't feel as nervous anymore.

Don't get me wrong, I was scared. I actually thought I was going to pee my pants, but her beautiful smile made my nerves calm down a little bit.

As I got down on one knee in front of her. I pulled out the tiny black box I had been hiding in my pocket. Her eyes grew wide as tears formed in her eyes. "Allyson Marie Dawson, would you do me the honor of becoming my-"

*End Of Dream*

"Ugh!" I groaned out loud as my eyes started to hurt. I pulled my pillow over my head as I turned my back towards the burning source. "Austin! Pancakes!" Yelled my mother as I slowly opened my eyes.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes trying to wake up. As I stretched my arms above my head I yawned. My vision finally adjusted to my surroundings. As I looked around where I was. I felt confused. But then it hit me.

"It was all just a dream." I say as I get up out of bed and head on down stairs to where my beloved pancakes await for my arrival.

"Good morning dear. Sleep well?" My mother kindly asks as she puts a plate full of pancakes in front of me. "Yeah. Thanks." I say as I start stuffing my mouth with delicious pancakes. "So what are your plans for today?" My mother kindly asks as I am still stuffing my face.

"Huh?" I say with a mouth full of pancakes as I look up towards my mother. "Austin Monica Moon. If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times. No speaking with food in your mouth." I quickly swallow as I wipe my mouth clean with a napkin.

"S-sorry. What was the question again?"

My mother shakes her head as she looks at me. "I asked what are your plans for today?"

"Oh! Um...I don't really know." I say as I continue to eat my pancakes. "Oh, well have you started ring shopping yet?"

I almost choke on the pancakes as my mother speaks. "N-no, I haven't."

"Oh, well. If I were you I'd at least start window shopping. Remember, Christmas is only eleven days away." My mother says as she takes my empty plate.

Crap! My mothers right! Christmas is only a couple days away and I still haven't bought Ally her engagement ring! I hurriedly rush for the stairs. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" My father asks as he walks down the stairs. "Can't talk right now." I hurriedly say as I race off to my room.

I quickly go take a shower and get dressed. I reach for my phone and dial Dez's number.

"Hello?"

"Dez! I have an emergency! And I need your help!"

"Wait! Who is this?"

I mentally face palm as I answer Dez's stupid question. "Its Austin. Now lis-"

"Oh, hey Austin. How's it going did you watch the news last ni-"

"Dez! I have no time for chitchat, I need your help with an emergency!"

"Oh, okay fine. What's the emergency?"

"Christmas is in a few days and I still haven't bought Ally's engagement ring!"

"Okay just calm down. Take a deep breath in...and out." I do as Dez says and calm myself. "Okay, I'm calm. Now will you help me?!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Austin. I was busy helping my goat, Jessie to calm down. Now in...and out."

"Dez!"

"Austin!"

"Just...meet me at the mall in twenty minutes." I say as I end the call.

*At The Mall*

I am sitting on a bench, impatiently waiting for Dez to show up. Finally I see him jogging towards me as I hurriedly stand up.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to feed Jessie before I left." Dez says as he is now out of breath. "Okay? Whatever I don't have time for your silly goat stories." I say a little confused and frustrated.

"Hey! My goat stories are not a waste of time." Dez says as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Dez, I don't have time for this. Now can you please help me-"

"I can't hear you." Dez says as he turns his back towards me.

I sigh as I calm myself down. "Dez, I'm sorry for what I said. Your goat stories are not lame."

Dez turns to face me as he smile brightly. "Thank you."

"Nie will you help me?"

Dez smiles at me as he nods his head. I instantly smile in return. "Great! Now I was thinking we could start at the entrance of the mall and work our way trough till we reach the end."

"Hmm. Great idea, but just one question."

"Yeah?"

"What are we looking for?" I face palm as I take in a deep breath and count to ten. "We're looking for an engagement ring."

"Oh really. For who." I once again count, but this time to twenty. Yeah Dez is my best friend, but sometimes. I just want to beat him senselessly, with a chair, that's on fire, while on a sugar high.

"For Ally."

"Wait...your going to propose to Ally?"

"Yes Dez. I then told you." Dez thinks about it for a minute or two and then his face lights up. "Oh yeah." Finally, he gets it.

"Great now let's start searching. I say as Dez and I make our way to the first shop.

Ally's POV

It was a Wednesday afternoon, and I was sitting at home watching The Amazing Wold Of Gumball.

You see, I had no plans for today. Trish had to work, my parents were working, and Austin said he had to go do some errands for his mom. So I decided I'd take a me day. I woke up at 12:40 pm. I had ice cream for breakfast. And I've been chilling in front of the TV all day watching Cartoon Network.

To be honest, I was lonely. But yet again, I didn't have to dress up and go out. I could just chill and relax all day long. It was nice. "I should do this more often." I say as I take another bight out of my favourite ice cream, fruity mint swirl.

I was now busy watching Regular Show, when my phone started to vibrate on the seat next to me. I picked up my phone to look at the collar ID. "Hello?"

"Hey Alls." I could help but smile at the nickname Austin had given me a few months ago.

"*giggling* Hey Austin."

"So Ally. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"Oh no reason. I was just wondering."

"Austin, what are you planning?"

"*dramatic gasp* how dare you think that I would plan something and not tell you."

I couldn't help but lightly laugh at his childish manner. "Okay, I'm sorry for accusing you for something you didn't do."

"Apology accepted." I could literally hear the smirk on his face as he spoke.

"So you just called to see if I was doing anything later on tonight?"

"Yip!" Austin answered as he popped the -p-.

"Okay...if you say so." I say as I am clearly not believing him."oh, I have to go. Sorry Alls. I Love you."

"*lightly laughing* I love you too Austin." And with that he ends the call. As I put my phone down beside me. I can't help but wonder what Austin has planned for tonight.

Austin's POV

I was going to surprise Ally, with an ice cream date tonight! I know how much Ally loves her fruity mint swirl, sometimes I think she loves it more than she loves me.

But that's crazy...right? Anyways, Dez and I walked into the last shop in the mall, American Swiss. This was an expensive shop, but nothing is to good for my Alls. As Dez and I walk trough the shop, looking at all the different shapes and sizes of all the rings.

"How about this one?" Dez says as he shows me a ring. I look at it and shake my head. "Nah, that's not Ally's taste." I say as we continue looking.

"Can I help you Sir?" I kind young woman asks me. "Um, no thank you, we're just browsing."

"Just let me know if you need my help." I nod my head as I continue to brows.

"Anything?" I shake my head in disappointment as I gaze towards the floor. "Nothing that Ally would like." I say as me and Dez are about to leave the shop, when something caught my eye.

I hope you liked the chapter! And please review if you have any ideas or suggestions.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey! Thanks for the reviews and for all the followers. I really appreciate it. I don't own Austin & Ally!

Austin slowly walked back into the store. "Austin...!" Dez said as he turned around and found that his best friend was not with him.

Dez rushed into the store to find Austin staring at something. "Austin, what happened to you?" But Austin didn't answer. He just kept staring at something inside one of the glass cabinets. "Austin...what's -"

"Its perfect! Um. Excuse me miss."

"Yes?"

"I'll have that one please." Austin happily says as he points towards one of the rings. Dez was a little confused, but that's usual for him. "Here you go, and have a nice day." Said the kind lady as she handed Austin the ring sealed inside a small black box.

"So, what you get?!" Dez asked full of curiosity. Austin looked up. His expression was black and emotionless at first, but the he smiled at Dez. "I've found it! I've finally found it!" Austin happily said.

"Found what?"

"The perfect engagement ring for Ally!"

"Really?! Let me see." Austin opened the black box to reveal the most beautiful diamond engagement ring.

It was a simple design, but that's what made it so beautiful. It had a thinnish silver band, with a tinny diamond heart on top. It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. And it would suit Ally PERFECTLY!

"Wow, it look great man!"

"I just hope Ally will like it."

"Oh man! What are you talking about? Shell love it!" Dez said as he hit Austin on his back.

Austin carefully made sure that when he got home that he put the ring in a safe place where he would easily find it. "Alright. Now that the ring is in a safe place, I should probably go take a shower and then head on over to Ally." Austin said as he entered his bathroom.

Meanwhile, Ally was still at home watching TV. She sighed out loud as she covered her face with her small petite hands.

"Ugh! I'm so bored." Maybe Austin really isn't going to surprise me. Maybe he really just wanted to know what my plans were for tonight. Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Ally thinks as she falls onto her back.

Well, since I have no plans...I should probably go take a shower. Ally thought as she made her way upstairs and into her bathroom. As she turned on the tap, to open the water flow. She sighed a breath of relief as the hot water hit her skin. She was enjoying the feeling of how the water hit her body perfectly.

But after a few minutes of just standing there, she decided it was time to actually start washing her body and hair.

-(TIME SKIP)-

Austin parked his car in front of Ally's house as he turned to look at the seat beside him.

Ice cream? Check.

Blanket? Check

Flowers? Check

He mentally checked if he had everything he needed. He slowly made his way towards the front door.

Now who could that be? Ally thought as she was busy finishing putting on her PJs. She rushed towards the front door. Only to find non other than Austin.

"Austin!?"

"Surprise!" He happily said as he kissed her cheek and entered her house. Ally was shocked. She actually thought he wasn't going to come. She closes the door, still a little stunned as she turned around to face Austin.

Austin was now laughing. "Huh!?" Ally unconsciously said coming back to her senses. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, no reason." Austin said handing Ally a bouquet of daisies. Now Ally was even more surprised. "F...for me?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you?" Ally said as she took the flowers from Austin. "You look a little surprised to see me?"

"Yeah well. I was expecting to see you, then I wasn't. And now here you are." Ally said as she put the flowers in a face full of water.

Austin once again laughed. "Why are you?-" Ally looked at Austin to follow his gaze. Ally was dressed in her Adventure Time PJs, which she had gotten for her birthday. "Nice PJs." Austin said sending her a flirtatious wink.

Ally could feel her face start to burn up from embarrassment. "I...I'm just quickly going to change into something more appropriate." Ally said as she hurriedly tried to rush past Austin and upstairs.

But, she could barely make it past Austin before he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her gently towards him. Her back hit his muscular chest as he rested his chin on her left shoulder. "Where do you think your going?" Austin whispered into Ally's ear. Which sent shivers down her spine.

"T-to put on some more appropriate clothes." Ally said as she could feel her body heat up from being this close to Austin. "But why?"

"Because... I'm wearing my pajamas."

"And?"

"And. I think it would be more appropriate if I whore some descent clothing." Ally said shaking her head to try and focus on getting upstairs so she could change.

"But, I like your PJs...please don't go change." Austin begged as he whispered this into Ally' s ear. Ally could feel her mind turn to mush, her Hart start to beat faster, he stomach being filled with butterflies and he body heating up yet again. She couldn't refuse. It was impossible. She couldn't answer him, she was to afraid of what her voice would sound like if she spoke.

"Hmm Ally... Are you going to stay in your PJs?" All Ally could do as nod her head. "Good." Austin said as he nibbled on her earlobe. Ally unconsciously let out a moan as Austin continued kissing down her neck. He sucked hard on her sweat spot as she let out a gasp.

She was enjoying this way to much, but just as she was starting to really enjoy Austin's touch...he let her go. She was stunned and surprised at his sudden action. She spun around to face him as he smiled down at her.

"Looks like someone enjoyed themselves." Austin said as he sent her an evil grin and a flirtatious wink. Ally's cheeks, turned a dark crimson red as she turned her gaze towards the floor.

Austin walked over to the bucket of ice cream as Ally looked up at him. "Now, the actual surprise is-"

"Ice cream!" Ally yelled in a child like manner as she rushed towards Austin's side. Austin lightly laughed as he nodded his head. "Yip. Your favourite... Fruity mint swirl." Ally's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she smiled brightly.

-(TIME SKIP)-

Austin and Ally were now seated outside on the blanket enjoying the cool night air as they ate ice cream. Ally shivered as a cold wind sent shivers down her spine.

Austin obviously saw this and took of his jacket. "Here." He said as he handed his jacket to Ally. "But you'll get cold."

"I don't care. I want you to wear it."

"But Austin-"

"No buts. If you get sick, then I'll be the one that feels bad. So please...just take it." Ally couldn't say no to those mesmerizing eyes of his. "Ugh! Why did he have to be so handsome?!" Ally thought as she took the jacket from Austin and slid her slender arms into the jacket.

She could instantly feel Austin's heat that was left behind as she unconsciously smile. "Better?"

"Much!" Ally said as she took another spoon full of ice cream.

They were both now lying on the blanket looking up at the stars. "Hey, Austin."

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for Christmas?" Ally asked as Austin just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"There must be something you want."

"I want you, but I already have you." Austin said as he kissed the top of Ally's head.

"Besides that." Austin thought about it for a moment. "Well there is one thing I want, but I wouldn't expect something like that from you."

"What is it?" Ally asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "Don't worry about it."

"But I want to know."

"Ally, its nothing." Ally didn't seem to convinced. "Please, just trust me." Austin said with pleading eyes.

Ally sighed as she knew she wasn't going to win this battle. "Fine, but I will find out. Mark my words." Ally said with an evil smile spread out on her face. "Of really?"

"Yes really." Ally said as Austin started tickling her out of the blue.

Ally started laughing incontrovertible. "Austin! Stop! Please stop!" She begged in between laughs. "I'm sorry. What was that?Don't stop?" Austin jokingly said as he continued to tickle her sides.

"No! Austin! S-stop! Please!" Ally begged as Austin smiled down at her. Austin then pretending to think about it, but then shook his head. "Nah!"

"Please! I'll do anything!"

Austin rose one eyebrow "Anything?"

"Y-yes! I promise."

Austin then stopped tickling her. Ally was now taking in deep breath as she tried to steady her racing heart beat. As she was busy calming down, she looked at her and Austin's position.

Austin was busy straddling her. Ally's cheeks flushes a deep dark red as she turned her head away from Austin. "Um...Austin."

"Yes Ally?" Austin asked as he moved his face closer to hers. Ally turned even redder. She didn't know what to say, but she didn't really have time to say anything, because Austin was already leaning in closer towards her.

Her heart started beating faster as he closed the cap between them. The kiss was passionate and full of love. Ally moved her hand up to Austin's head, as she entangled her fingers into his hair.

Austin bit down onto Ally's lower lip. Causing her to gasp. Austin took advantage of this and stuck his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled for domination. And to Austin's surprise, Ally won. She was now on top of Austin. Kissing him with passion, and love.

As they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other, they breathed heavily, in need of air. Ally smirked at Austin. "Well that was nice."

"I agree. We should do that more often." Ally punched Austin playfully as he laughed. "What? I'm a guy with needs." Ally just rolled her eyes as she sat up straight, in Austin's lap.

Austin reached his hand out towards her face as he made her look at him. He leaned in closer. As he gave her one small peck on the lips. "I love you Allyson Marie Dawson."

"And I love you Austin Monica Moon." Austin rolled his eyes at his second name.

"Hey, I think its adorable that your second name is Monica." Well your the only one. "Good." Ally said as she cuddled up next to Austin once again.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review! And until next time!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! This isn't a chapter, sadly. I just wanted you guys to know that I've been a little busy lastly, so I will try and update when I can. I'm really sorry! Love you guys


	24. Chapter 24

Hey! I'm back! I am really super sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was away on holiday, and there was barely any internet service. But I'm back! And I hope you all like this chapter cause it is the proposal chapter! So without further ado... I present the next chapter. I do not own Austin and Ally.

Austin's POV

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was latterly freaking out! My heart felt like it was running a marathon. My stomach was doing flips and my palms were sweaty.

Tonight would be the night that I, Austin Monica Moon, ask the love of my life, Allyson Marie Dawson, to become my wife! I am just so nervous something goes wrong. What if one of the parents give it away! Or what if I am to scared to ask her and I chicken out!

Or worse...what if Ally, the love of my life, declines my offer? What if she doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if she's found someone better. No stop it! You'll be fine Austin. I calmly say to myself as I am pacing up and down in my room.

*knock-knock-knock* I turn my head towards my bedroom door. "C-come in." My voice is shaky as the door opens, and my dad comes into my room. "Austin, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I mean why wouldn't I be?!"

"Cause it sounds like a troop of elephants are walking up and down up here."

I look to the floor as I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment. "Sorry dad." I sigh as I look up at my dad. "The truth is, I'm nervous about tonight."

"Ah yes, your proposing to Ally tonight."

I nod my head yes as my dad closes the door behind him. "Have a seat my boy. I think its time I tell you the story of how me and your mother fell in love."

I look to where my dad is pointing and I sit down on my bed as he sits on a chair in front of me. He takes in a big breath as he begins to speak.

"I first met your mother when I was 15 years of age. We were both in the same school. Your mother had just moved to Miami. And it was her first day at her new school. I remember the first time she set foot into the school, she was scared. Scared she wouldn't fit in. Scared she would be laughed at and bullied. But to her surprise, she was instantly popular. Everyone wanted to be your mothers best friend. Even me. And as month passed, I kept trying to talk yo her, but I could never gather enough guts to walk up to her and talk to her."

"But you did speak to her, right?" My dad shook his head as he looked at me yet again.

"It was a few years later, me and your mother were both 19 years old. I was the captain of the football team, and your mother was head cheerleader. It was the biggest game of the season, and I was nervous. As I was standing there. On the the field, rain dripping onto my helmet. Only a few seconds left. I gazed towards your mother as she looked at me. She smiled and started cheering me on. I could feel my heart start to race. Your mother actually knew my name, even though I had never gathered the courage to go and talk to her. I suddenly felt like I could do anything. So I ran and grabbed the ball as it was flying through the air. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. There were three to four guys from the other team chasing me, as I ran for a touchdown. I ran and as the first guy tackled me, I let the ball fall. I woke up a few minutes later. My coach and my teammates were cheering me on. I sat up, clearly confused. Until I turned my head to look at the score board. We had won by two points. I then started looking though the sea of people. In search of your mother. Until I spot her, making her way towards her car. I jumped onto my feet and I rushed towards her. As soon as I reached her I grabbed ahold of her shoulders and I kissed your mother. And to my surprise, she kissed me back. And since that day your mother was my girlfriend. Not even a year later, I asked your mother to marry me."

"And she said yes?"

"No, your mother kindly declined my offer. She said we were to young."

"What did you do then?"

"I told your mother that I would wait for her. I would wait until time itself had stopped. And I did. I waited another three years. And then when I proposed for a second time, your mother said yes. So of course we married and a few years later, you were born."

I was shocked at my fathers story. "Wow, so even though mom turned you down, you still waited another three years before asking her again?!"

"That's correct."

"But, mom said no. She had to of broken your heart. Yet you stayed. Why?"

"Well Austin, people do funny things when their in love. And I was in love with your mother. So I waited for her. Wouldn't you wait for Ally?"

"Of course I would!"

"Well then there you have it."

"Have what?!"

"You'll soon find out on your own Austin." My father happily said as he patted my right shoulder and made his way towards my bedroom door.

"Oh and Austin. When you propose to Ally, just tell her what you feel. Make it come from the heart so she knows you mean it." As my father finished speaking, he opened the door and left, shutting it behind him.

I was now confused, shocked, surprised and yet oddly happy. So let me get this straight. Even though my mother declined my father, he waited another three years before asking her to marry him again. All because he...loves her.

So if Ally declines my offer, I shouldn't give up on her, because I love her?! Yeah! That must probably be what my father meant. "Thanks dad." I softly say to myself as I can feel a smile starts to form on my lips.

Ally's POV

It was Christmas Eve! And my mother, father and I were going to go to Austin's house to celebrate! I can't wait! I got Austin the best gift ever! I just hope he likes his present.

"Ally! Get down here!" Yelled Trish as she was waiting for me in her car. Trish and I were going to go shop for an outfit I could wear tonight. "I'm coming!" I yelled through the window as I grabbed my purse and made my way downstairs.

"Bye mom!"

"Oh Ally don't forget to be home before six. We have to be there at six thirty." My mother said as I made my way to the front door. "I know mom! I won't be late. Promise!" I yell back at her as I slam the front door shut.

"Took you long enough. I've been waiting out here for ten hole minutes!" Trish says, clearly frustrated. "Sorry, I over slept." I apologetically say as I fasten my seatbelt. Trish sighs. "Its fine." I give her a quick side hug as she is now smiling.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me."

"Yeah, yeah." Trish says as she rolls her eyes.

"Okay. Where do you wanna go first?" Trish asks me as we make our way in through the malls entrance. I look around. "How about we go look at forever 21?"

"Okay yeah, they have the most amazing dresses." Trish says as we enter in through the stores doors.

Wow! The shop looks absolutely beautiful. There is a big Christmas tree in the middle of the store. Shining red, green and white lights throughout the entire store. There are colourful decorations on the walls, and there are light up starts hanging from the roof.

"Wow!" Trish breathes out.

"My sentiments exactly." I say as we start walking, and look for something that would suit me. "How about this dress?" Trish says as she shows me a dress. "Um, no. Its to open at the back and I don't look good in orange." I say as we continue searching.

Trish takes another dress off of the rack as she shows it to me. "No way! Its way to short and animal print clothing is your thing."

"Oh good, I thought I was going to have to say something." I lightly laugh at Trish's comment about the animal print clothing.

"Well, we've been through every dress in this entire store. Maybe the dress your looking for is somewhere els." I nod my head as we make our way for the exit.

"How about we go check out Feeling fashion?"(I made up the name of the store.)

"Yeah sure. They usually have nice things."

As we make our way towards the store, a group of guys come our way. "Hey girls." One of the guys say as they block our way.

"Just ignore them." Trish says as she tries to walk past them,

but one of the guys block Trish by grabbing on her arm. "Where's a couple of pretty ladies like yourself of to?" I ignore the question as I try to get past them, but its no use.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" The guy says as he grabs my arm. "Ow! That hurts! Let go!"

"Hey! You heard the lady. Let her go." I manly voice says from behind us.

We all turn our heads in the direction of the person who just spoke. "Dez!" Trish calls out happily. "Dez?" I say/ask a little confused. Oh yeah Dez, Trish's boyfriend.

"Or els what?"

"Or els I'm going to put Jessie on you!"

"Jessie" we all ask in confusion.

"Oh Jessie!" Dez yells as he whistles. We see a goat standing behind him. Getting ready to run towards us.

"Your going to put a goat on us?" The guys ask as they laugh. "Don't say I didn't worn you." Dez says as his goat runs towards the group of guys. They all cower in fear as they start running away.

"You two alright?" Dez kindly ask as Trish hugs him tightly. "Better now that your here." Trish says happily. Wow, who knew Trish had a girly side. "Um, yes. Thank you." I kindly say.

"Oh were are my manners. I am Dezmond, but please call me Dez." He says as he bows his head. "Allyson, but please call me Ally." I say as he shakes my hand.

His eyes grew wide as he heard my name. "Ally? Ally Dawson?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name?"

"Oh, because your dating my best friend."

My eyes grew wide. "Your Austin's best friend Dez!" I happily say. "Austin's told me so much about you. Literall , I know to much." Dez says with a straight face.

I lightly laugh. "I wish I could say the same. "What! Austin doesn't talk about me!? But I talk about him!"

"Its true. I can't get him to stop talking about his best friend." Trish says as she rolls her eyes.

"Does Austin, really talk about me."

"Where do I begin. Your favourite colour is light blue (I'm making this stuff up) you love chicken ala king, you sleep with a stuffed animal named.-"

"Okay we get it. Austin talks about me." I can't help but smile at the fact that Austin speaks about me.

*time skip*

After Trish and I had lunch with Dez and we thanked him, we said our goodbyes, so Trish and I could continue looking for a dress.

"Well this is the last store." I look at the store as we enter. Its not very big, but its also not that small. It is filled with all kinds of clothing.

"See anything you like? Ally?" As Trish walks towards me, I show her a dress. She smiles widely at me. "You have to try it on!" She says as she pushes me towards the changing rooms.

"And? How does it look?" I open the changing room door as I step out into the hallway. Trish is speechless and so am I. It is a long sleeve, knee high length dress that fits perfectly on my curves. The sleeves are white lace and the back of the dress is also lace that stops at the top of my ass. There is also lace at the front of the dress on the neck area. And the rest of the dress is a darkish red colour.

"You look AMAZING!" Trish says as she looks me all over. I turn in the mirror as I look at my appearance. "This is it. This is the dress." I happily say as I turn to face Trish.

"I'm going to buy it."

"You'd be crazy if you didn't." Trish and I lightly laugh. I glaze at her watch as I grab ahold of her wrist. My eyes grew wide. "Shit! I need to get home!" I say as I rush into the changing room.

I throw the dress over the door so Trish can go pay the dress while I quickly get dressed. As I open the door Trish hands me the bag. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Nah, think of it as a Christmas gift."

"Thanks Trish." I say as I hug her tightly.

"Your welcome. Now common! We need to get you home!"

"Right!" I say as we rush towards the exit and into Trish's car.

As we park in my drive way. I jump out of the car, but not before I wish Trish a happy Christmas Eve.

"Ally your late!" My mother says as she is busy doing her hair. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I lost track of time." I apologetically say. "Its fine. Just get dressed. We're leaving in thirty minutes." My eyes grew wide at my mothers words. I only have thirty minutes to get ready.

I rush upstairs as I close and lock my door. I kick off my shoes and get undressed as I quickly take a shower. The water is cold, but I don't care. I quickly clean my body as I wrap a towel around my wet body as I finish.

That was probably the quickest shower I have ever taken. I think as I dry myself off correctly. I quickly put on some matching underwear. As I slip the beautiful dress over my head, and onto my body. I sit in front of the mirror as I start to curl my long hair.

After my hair is done, I put on some mascara and eyeliner. And red lipstick to mach the dress. "Ally! We're leaving!" My dad cals as I quickly slip on my white wedges. And grab my purse. "Coming!" I yell as I rush downstairs.

Austin's POV

I was busy making sure that every present was under the tree. A specially Ally's present. I kept feeling nervous. But then I would remind myself about what my dad had told me. Just let the words come from your heart.

As I am thinking this, I hear my mother open the front door. "Welcome!" My mother happily says. "Hi Mrs. Moon." I hear Ally say as the front door closes.

"He's in the living room." I hear my dad say. I obviously know there talking about me. So I just calmly wait for Ally to walk into the living room to greet me. "Well good evening Mr. Moon." Ally says and I can hear the smile on her face.

"Good even mining Mrs. Daw-" I am at a loss for words. ally looks absolutely beautiful! The dress fits her body perfectly. She just looks...wow, okay now I'm even more nervous.

*time skip*

After we all ate our dinner we gather in the living room. "Austin was such an angel. He even rearranged all the gifts. So we all know who gets what." My mother says as I feel everyone's gaze on me.

"It was nothing." I blurt out as I shyly look away. "Okay shall we all start opening our gifts."

As everyone starts to open their gifts I keep eyeing Ally's gift which is hidden away under the tree. "Um, Austin. This is for you." Ally says as she hands me a huge present. "Wow Ally. This is a big gift."

"What is it?"

"Open it if you want to know."

I start to rip off the paper as my eyes widen as I see what it is. "No way!" I yell as I open the case. In the case is a cherry red electric guitar. "How did you?"

Ally giggles, "I told you I'd figure out what you wanted." She says as I wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly."Thank you Ally."

"Your welcome Austin."

After everyone is done opening presents I take in a deep breath as I stand up. "Ally, you forgot about one gift." Ally looks confused, but she isn't anymore as soon as I hand her the small present wrapped in gift wrapping paper.

"Oh, I probably didn't see it." She says as she takes it from me. She slowly starts to unwrap the present as she is now holding a tiny black box in her hands. Our parents start to take out the camera as they know what is about to happen.

She is confused, but as soon as she opens the lid . Her eyes grew wide and her mouth is a gape. I slowly take the box from her hands as I kneel down on one knee in front of her.

I take in a deep breath as I can feel my heart open up with words wanting to be spoken. I then start to speak.

"Ally, the first time I met you. I knew, that you would be my forever girl. That day when we found out we would be getting married, I was shocked, shocked that I would have the privilege to marry someone as amazing and as beautiful as you. I slowly fell for you. I fell in love with you like one falls asleep. Slowly, but then all at once. Ally, I love your smile, your laugh, the way you cringe up your nose when your mad. But most importantly, I love you. I want to make you mine. I want too wake up to your beautiful face each and every morning. I want to have little uses running around the house making us crazy. I want to grow old with you. I want you by my side each and every moment for the rest of my life. Ally, you mean the wold to me. The best thing that ever happened to me was you. So what I'm trying to say is... Allyson Marie Dawson, would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

And the chapter is complete! I hope you all enjoyed it. And I know not all of you like that I use POV's and I'm sorry, I will try to use less POV's. And I would really appreciated it if you guys and gals would review. I love reading what you have to say so. And if you have any ideas of what you want to happen, just let me know. And I just want to say. I'm sorry if there was typos. I am really tired, and I might have miss spelt a word or two, but if I didn't, then yay! Okay so I will update tomorrow at my earliest and Friday at my latest. But if I receive enough reviews, then maybe I'll make the chapter a bit longer than what it usually is! Anyways...I love you all and thank you for following my story! :)


	25. Chapter 25

Hey thanks so much for all the reviews and followers! I appreciate it! I do not own Austin and Ally!

Ally's eyes filled up with warm tears as Austin was kneeling in front of her.

Ally didn't answer right away she was still a bit taken back. Austin began to worry. Ally could see the worry in Austin's eyes as she let out a joyful laugh as tears fell down her cheeks. "Yes Austin! Yes, a thousand times yes!" Ally yelled joyfully as he slid the small yet elegant ring onto her slender finger.

As Austin stood up, Ally flung her arms around Austin's neck. He was taken back but put his arms around her petite waist. Joyful cheers could be heard from behind then. But Austin and Ally blocked out the sounds of their parents.

As the gazed into each others eyes, warm tears still sliding down Ally's cheek. But they were happy tears. They were tears of joy. Austin wiped her stained tears with his thumbs as she let out a laugh. Ally smiled a happy smile as she gazed at Austin. "I love you too Austin. So very much." She said. Her voice sounding like a whisper. Austin smiled down at his fiance as he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.

Aw's could be heard from behind them, coming from their parents. Austin and Ally turned around as Mrs. Moon yelled out. "Did you get it?"

"Yip, we got it all on tape!" Replied Mrs. Dawson.

Austin and Ally couldn't help but laugh at their mothers behavior. "Let's play it back and watch the hole thing!" Yelled Mrs. Dawson ad she pointed towards the camera.

"Oh yes!" Mrs. Moon said as she plugged a cable into the TV so they could see better.

As the parents were watching the lovely moment for a second time, Austin took ahold of Ally's hand as he led her outside.

As they reached the outdoors, a cool but pleasant breeze blew. Ally sighed a breath of relief as the cool wind hit het hot flesh. Austin couldn't help but stare at his soon to be wife.

"What?" Ally asked as she turned her head to meet his gaze. Austin pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh nothing. Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." Austin said as he hugged her tightly from behind.

Ally's cheeks started to burn up a little as she gazed at her engagement ring. Its so beautiful! She thought as she unconsciously smiled.

"What?" Austin asked as she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh nothing. Just thinking about how beautiful the ring is as how lucky I am to have you." Ally said copying Austin's words.

"Hey, that's my line." Austin jokingly said. "Not anymore."

They both shared a laugh as they stood there in a warm embrace under the night sky.

"This really was the best Christmas Eve ever." Ally said as she turned in Austin's arms so she could look at him better. "I couldn't agree more." He replied as he kissed her forehead.

*CHRISTMAS MORNING*

Ally was still peacefully asleep in her bed. A warm smile spread out onto her perfect pink lips. She was dreaming wonderful dreams about her and Austin.

Meanwhile, Austin snuck into her bedroom only to find the love of his life still fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile as she laid there on her bed, looking as beautiful as ever.

Austin walked over to her and couldn't help but lightly laugh as he saw that Mr. Cuddles, her favourite stuffed bear. Was tightly wresting in her arms as she slept.

He crouched down as he leaned in closer, and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Her eyes soon slowly started to open as she saw who was in front of her.

"Morning beautiful." Ally smiled at him. "Morning." She said as she tightened her grip on Mr. Cuddles. "What time is it?"

"08:45."

"Its still early." Ally said as she turned around so her back was now facing Austin.

"No time is to early when its Christmas morning." Ally instantly turned to face him as she sat up straight. "Its Christmas. Morning!"

Austin laughed as he nodded his head yes. He walked closer to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. She was standing on her knees as she hugged him back."Merry Christmas Austin."

"Merry Christmas Ally."

Ally's POV

"Okay, well. As much as I LOVE being this close to you, I need to get dressed." Austin only tightened his grip on me as he moaned. "No, I don't want to let you go!"

I couldn't help hut laugh at his childish behavior. "Austin, I need to get dressed."

"No you don't. You look beautiful no matter what."

"Well I'm glad you think so but, I really need to get dressed or we can't go meet up with our friend."

Austin pouted. "I promise when I'm done taking a shower I'll give you the biggest most loving hug ever."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." I said as I held out my pinky. Austin wrapped his pinky around mine as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Okay, but don't take to long. Okay!"

"Okay." I said as he let go of my waist. "Now leave, I can't have you in here when I get dressed." I started pushing him towards the door.

"Well one day. I'll have seen all of you." He flirtatiously said as you winked at me. My cheeks instantly started to burn up as I pushed him out the door. "Yeah, yeah."

I could hear him laughing though the door as I entered my bathroom. I quickly got undressed as I turned on the water. I stood there in the shower, letting the warm water hit my body.

It felt so nice. Considering that it was cold in my room. The warm water was just what I needed. As I was busy washing my hair, Austin's words came back to my mind.

Austin was right. He will one day see me...naked. And we'll have...*gulp* sex. And from what I've learned, sex for the first time will really hurt! I shook my head at the thought as I rinsed of my hair. Don't worry about that now. You still need to get married, and then only can you start thinking about...that. I thought as I finished my shower. I walked over to my closet as I searched for something to wear. "Well, Austin and I are meeting up with our friends and then we are going to a Christmas party later tonight. So I should probably dress appropriate."

After about five to ten minutes of trying to mach clothes together. I finally put one together. It was plain and simple. Yet cute and elegant. I whore a light blue skirt, a white tank top, maroon sweater, and converse shoes ( /pin/295478425527157195) I let my wet hair curl down my back as I put on my engagement ring. I took a quick look in the mirror as I smiled. Approving of my outfit for the day. I quickly made my bed and head out the door and downstairs.

As I stepped off of the last step, I could hear voices. I walked into the living room, only to find Austin watching something on comedy central. I sneaked up behind him as I put both my tiny hands over his eyes. "Guess who." I whispered into his ear. I couldn't help smile as I made a chill go down his spine. "Santa clause?"

"Nope, guess again."

"Hmm, is it my beautiful and intelligent fiance?"

"Yip!" I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

I took my hand away from his face as I walked around the couch to sit on his lap. As I looked at Austin, I saw that he was pouting. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted more than just a kiss on the cheek."

"Aw, well your not going to receive more than that." Austin's face expression when flat. He just looked at me with no emission at all.

I couldn't help but smile. "What?"

"You can't be serious."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh common Ally. Have a heart! I'm a guy with needs. I need a kiss. Even if its just one."

"Nope. No kisses for you."

"Please."

"No."

"Please Ally." Austin said as he started planting slow kisses down the side of my neck.

I tried my best to stay focused and not give in, but I couldn't help but let out a small moan as he bit down on my sweet spot.

"Please Ally." Austin said between kisses. "N-no. No k-kisses for you." I said trying to push him away, but it just felt so damn good. As Austin continued to plant soft kisses on my neck I unconsciously tangled my fingers into his soft blonde hair.

I could feel Austin smiling as I let out a soft moan yet again as he sucked. hard on my sweet spot. "Its not funny." I said as I tried to concentrate. "Yes it is." Austin said with an even bigger smile spread out onto his lips.

Austin started to leave a trail of kisses upwards, getting closer to my lips. Austin was about one kiss away from kissing me on the lips, but he stopped. He gazed into my eyes as I did the same.

"Please Ally...just one kiss." His voice was so kind and sweet. I felt my heart beet faster, my stomach did flips and my mind turned to mush. "F-fine...just one kiss." Austin smiled a big smile as he closed the gap between us.

The kiss was full of love. It was soft yet ruff. Passionate yet messy. It was hard to describe, but all I know is. It was a damn good kiss. Austin soon licked my bottom lip, asking for access.

And I happily gave it to him. I parted my lips as he stuck his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled for domination, but Austin soon won.

After a while of us having a heated make out session, we parted from the kiss. Both of us breathing heavily in need of air.

Both Austin and I had the goofiest smiles on out faces as we gazed into each others eyes. "We should really do that more often." Austin said as I bit down on my bottom lip.

I nodded my head yes, as I could feel my cheeks start to burn up. "Great, let's start now."

"Wow,wow, wow, wow. Hold your horses Mr. Moon. We don't have time to make out."

"But Ally! Why not?!" Austin whined as he gave me a pouting face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Because, we need to go meet up with out friends for breakfast, and then we need to go shopping for food for tonights Christmas party." I said trying to get up off of Austin's lap.

"No, don't go." Austin whined as he pulled me back onto his lap. "Austin, we have to go." I said trying to get out of his grip. "No! I'm staying right here. And your staying with me."

I was still struggling, when the house phone started ringing. "That's probably Trish calling to ask if we're on our way."

I kept trying to get out of Austin's grip, but it was no use. He was to strong. I was about to give up and let him win, but then I got an idea. "Say Austin. Remember that bet we made."

"What bet?"

"Oh you know. The one where you had to read one of my favourite books in a week."

"I-I don't recall us making such a bet."

"Oh, well let me refresh your memory then. You said if you didn't enjoy the book, then I'd have to do anything you want. And if you enjoyed the book. Then you have to do anything I want. But considering your week is up, and you never read the book. You have to do what I say."

"I-I don't recall that being the bet."

"Oh come now. You were the one who insisted on making a bet. And I won, so I say we get up and go meet with Trish for breakfast." Austin pouted yet again as he sighed. "But, I don't wanna."

"Oh sweetie. I know you don't, but think about this. We'll be alone later, and then maybe we can have that make out session you want so badly."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Austin jumped up off of the couch as he grabbed my hand and led me to the front door. "Well why didn't you just start with that!?" I softly laughed as we reached Austin's car. "Oh Austin. How I love you so." I said as I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Oh yeah." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big tight hug. "Here's the hug I owe you." I said as he hugged me back just as lovingly.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. There will be more to come. Please, please, please review. And I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! I love you all and thanks for following my story! :)


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Austin and Ally!

Ally's POV

I was sitting in the passengers seat in Austin's car. As we were on our way to meet up with Trish.

"So Austin..."

"Yes Ally?"

You can do it! Just asks him. You'll have to talk about it eventually.

I take in a deep breath as I move in my seat, so I can have a better look at Austin. "Austin, your still a virgin right?" Austin was so shocked that he turned the steering wheel from left to right. As he hit the breaks. The car stopped on the side of the pavement as Austin turned to look at me.

"Excuse me..." Austin was dumbfounded as he gazed at me with wide eyes.

"Um...are you, a um, virgin?"

Austin started to softly laugh.

"So you are?" I awkwardly ask as I look at Austin. Austin, still laughing. Turns his head and looks at me. "Yes Ally. I am still a virgin."

I let out a big breath, that I didn't even know I was holding. As I put my hand over my chest. "Good." I say as I lean back in my seat. Austin rases an eyebrow at me as he looks at me a little confused.

"Why?" I could instantly feel my cheeks turn a crimson red, I look down to my knotted fingers as I answer Austin's question best I can.

"W-well, the other day when I was about to take a shower. You said you'd one day see me *gulp* naked. And I just kind of started thinking about...-"

"Sex?"

"Um...yes."

The car was silent, as we both sat there. Austin took ahold of my chin, as he turned my head so I could look at him. We gazed at each other as I could see a ghost of a smile on Austin's face.

"Ally, I love you, and I would never hurt you, or force you to do anything you didn't want to do... Virgin or not."

I couldn't help but smile at Austin's kind and loving words. "Thank you Austin. I love you too." And with that we both leaned in and gave each other a loving yet passionate kiss.

"Now, shall we go join our friends of so breakfast?"

"We shall." I said with a warm and loving smile tattooed onto my lips.

Austin parked the car as he rushed over to my side as he opened the door for me. "Why thank you." I said as he helped me out of the car.

As I was about to walk away I stopped and turned my head to look back at him. "Oh and Austin." He locked the car as he looked up at me. "I'm still a virgin too." I said as I gave him a flirtatious wink and a big smile.

*NO POV*

Austin was a bit taken back by her sudden choice of words, but non the less. He couldn't help but smile a warm, loving smile. "This girl will be the death of me." He said as he made his way to join Ally. He took a hold of her hand as he entangled their fingers. Ally gazed up at him as he gazed down at her. They both had matching smiled on their faces.

"Ally!" Yelled Trish as she rushed over and gave Ally a big and loving hug. "Trish, hi. Merry Christmas." Ally said hugging her best friend. "Hi Trish. Merry Christmas." Austin kindly said as Trish let Ally go to look at Austin. "Hey Austin. Merry Christmas!" She said giving Austin a hug as well. "Yo, Austin. Happy Christmas man!" Yelled Dez as he gave Austin a bro hug. "Merry Christmas Dez."

"Okay, Dez I'd like you to meet-"

"Ally! Hey, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Dez!" Ally said giving Dez a hug. Austin was confused. "You two, already know each other?"

"Yeah, we met at the mall on Christmas Eve." Dez happily says.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he helped Ally and me when we were in a bit if a jiffy." Trish says. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, didn't Ally tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Austin looked at Ally as he was confused at what Trish was talking about, and mad that Ally never mentioned anything.

Ally took ahold of Austin's hand. "Excuse us for a moment." Ally said as she led Austin outside, under a tree. Ally could see that Austin wasn't the slightest bit, happy. If anything he was probably furious.

"Austin I know what your thinking, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? Oh maybe the fact that we are engaged and you didn't tell me that you met Dez when you and Trish were in a 'jiffy'. What kind of jiffy were you two in, in anyways?" Ally looked down at her knotted fingers as she answered Austin. "Me and Trish were shopping, when a couple of guys came and started to talk and demand things from me and Trish."

Austin grew even more furious. "They what!"

"Austin, please stay calm."

"Calm? Calm!? You want me to be calm when these guys could have kidnapped and raped you!"

"Austin, they weren't demand that. They were just-"

"Just what!? Ally, I'm a guy. So I know how their brains work! And it makes it even whose that you so gosh damn beautiful!" Austin yelled as he started pacing.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ally said as warm tears started to form in her eyes. Austin saw that she was looking towards the ground avoiding his gaze. His heart broke when he saw a single tear slide down her beautiful face and land on her knotted fingers.

He walked over to her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ally, I'm sorry. Its just, I don't like the idea of another guy hitting on you."

She quietly nodded her head as he traced patterns onto her back. He pulled her away as he looked at her. He whipped off her tears as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"No! Its me that should be sorry!" Austin said as he took her into another hug.

They both just stood there, in silence in each others embrace. "I love you Austin."

"I love you too Ally, and that's why I don't want you to hide stuff like this from me...okay?"

Ally whipped the remaining tears on her cheeks as she smiled a weak smile up at Austin. "Okay!" Austin gave her one last hug as he took ahold of her hand. "Now, let's go eat I'm starving."

*TIME SKIP*

Austin was busy paying the bill, when Trish saw something shine on Ally's left hand. Trish gasped out loud as she took ahold of Ally's hand. "Your engaged!"

Ally's cheeks burned up as she nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"In my defence it only happened last night."

"So Austin proposed on Christmas Eve!?"

Ally nodded her head yet again as Trish rushed over to Ally's side and gave her a big hug. "Oh, congratulations!"

"Thanks Trish."

"I've said once, but I'll say it again. Congrats dude!" Dez said doing their handshake. Trish let go of Ally and hit Dez on the shoulder, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You knew, but you didn't tell me!?"

"I thought I did."

"Well, clearly you didn't!" Trish yells as Dez tries to defend himself.

Ally couldn't help but giggle at their funny ways. But they soon made up as Dez said he would take Trish to go see the new Zalliens movie next week. Trish instantly forgave him.

"Well thanks for breakfast." Dez said. "Well, its technically lunch, considering we ate at 12." Ally said correcting him. "What I don't get it." Dez said looking confused.

Ally was about to explain it to him when Trish stopped her. "Don't bother. I'll try and explain it to him later." Ally nodded her head yes as she could feel Austin take ahold of her hand.

"Well thanks for the lunch. But Ally and I should really be going. We have a family party to attend tonight." Austin politely said as he and Ally made their way for the exit.

"Well okay then. See you guys!"

"Oh Trish, before I forget, here's you present." Ally said handing Trish a small box she took out of her purse. "Aw, thanks Ally." She said as they hugged once again.

Austin and Ally made their way towards the car. "Malady." Austin said opening the car door for her.

"Thanks." Ally said kissing Austin's cheek. The drive back to Ally's house was short.

"Well, I should probably go get ready for tonight." Ally said as she and Austin walked to her door. "Me too. This hair. Doesn't just happen." Austin said flipping his hair and doing the 'sup' motion with his head.

"Yeah, yeah. See you tonight Austin." Ally said kissing his cheek. "See you later Alls." Austin said walking to his car. As Ally walked into her house. She made her way upstairs and stripped down in her bathroom.

She enjoyed her shower, so much that she washed, rinse and repeated washing her hair. After about thirty to forty minutes of washing, cleaning and rinsing her body and hair. She finally got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel in her hair and around her body.

As she walked into her bedroom she flung open her closet doors. "Alright! What to wear?" Ally said as she started examining her closet for a beautiful dress to wear tonight.

Hey! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! There will be more to come! Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey! Thanks for all the followers and reviews! I do not own Austin & Ally!

Ally'sPOV

I gazed at the clock I had in my room. It read 16:57. I have been through all my clothes, and I still haven't found the right dress.

I slid down my closet door as I sighed a breath of defeat. I hit my head against my closet door in frustration, and to my surprise, one of my dresses fell on my head. As I took the dress off of my head a smile spread out onto my lips.

"This dress is PERFECT!" I quickly got up and packed away all my other dresses. "Now, its time to get ready." I say as I quickly change into the dress.

I walked up to my mirror hanging on my wall, as I gazed at myself. I squealed like a crazed fan girl as I rushed over to my makeup kit. I put on some light makeup, nothing to heavy. I wanted it to look natural yet elegant.

Hmm, how to wear my hair? Oh I know! I thought as I started to combe through my knotted damp hair. I quickly blow dried my hair.

I stood in front of the mirror, now fully clothed and ready for the party. My hair was in soft waves/curls down my back. ( /pin/333407178639360284) and my dress was gorgeous! ( /pin/290130400969462554) and I whore my sparkly glitter shoes. ( /pin/526006431452722070)I was still looking in the mirror when I heard the front door open and close. "Mom must probably be home." I say as I make my way downstairs. But I quickly turn around and grab my engagement ring of the sink in the bathroom and slip it onto my finger.

"Hi mom." I say as I see her rush and starts packing thing away into the cupboards. "Hi sweetie! I haven't got time to talk. I still need to get dressed and ready for tonight...-"

My mom is lost in her words as she turns to look at me. "Of sweat heart, you look absolutely beautiful!" My mother says rushing towards me. "Thanks mom."

"I'll unpack, you can go get dressed." My mother kisses my cheek as she hugs me tightly. "Thank you dear." She says as she rushes upstairs. I walk over to the brown grocery bags as I start unpacking them.

I was so focused on packing everything away that I didn't even notice that my mother came walking down the stairs. I packed away the last item that was in the brown bag. "Oh thank you dear." my mother said as she slid on her shoe.

"No problem." as I turn around I look at my mother. A little stunned at how beautiful she looks. "Wow mom. you look...beautiful!" I walk over to my mother, to get a closer look. "You really think so?"

"I know so." I say as I examine the rest of my mother.

"Dad will a specially think so."

My mother's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Oh thank you dear." my mother says as she hugs me tightly. "Anytime." I say hugging her back.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, bringing both me and my mother back to reality. "It probably Austin." I walk over to the door and open it wide. And of course Austin is standing on the other side. Looking as handsome as ever. Damn, how does he always look so gosh dang it hot!?

Austin's POV

As the front door opens, my eyes grew wide. "Wow...You look, wow." I am at a loss for words as I stare at Ally. She looks beautiful. No, beautiful is an understatement, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. How did I ever get so lucky where I could deserve her?

"Thank you." Ally says as a slight blush spreads out onto her beautiful cheeks. "Come in." I walk in to see Mrs. Dawson fixing het make-up in the mirror. "Good evening Mrs. Dawson. You look beautiful."

"Oh thank you Austin."

I turn to face Ally, with a big smile on my face. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just one sec." She turns to look at her mother. "Mom, Austin and I are going to head on over to Austin's house."

"Okay dear, drive safely."

"We will. Bye mom."

"Goodbye Mrs. Dawson. See you at the party." I say as Ally and I head out the door.

"So who's coming?" I ask Ally as we drive down the road. She shrugs her beautiful shoulders as she turns to look at me. "I'm not sure. My mom said she invited a few people."

"Oh okay."

"Why?"

"Oh just asking. you know, since we're going to announce the big news tonight, I was just wondering if there was anyone I should be worried about."

"Don't worry Austin. Everyone will love you. Cause I do." Ally warmly says as she gives me one of her beautiful reassuring smiles.

I feel relieved. "Good." I say as I continue to make may way to my house. I park the car in the drive way as I rush over to Ally's side. "My good Lady."

"Why thank you kind sir." she says as she hooks her arm in with mine. We make our way to the front door. There are already a few cars parked outside of the house.

I open the front door and let Ally walk in first. We are barely inside the house, when some guy wraps his arms around Ally. Ally is just as shocked as I am. She pushes the person off of her as she takes a step back. "Hey Ally." The guy says as he wraps his arm around Ally yet again. After an awkward hug, Ally takes a step back to look who this person is. Her eyes grew wide, her mouth agape. "DALLAS!?" Dallas? Who's Dallas?!


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Austin & Ally.

Ally's POV

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was mad, NO...I was furious! What the hell was he doing here?!

I glanced up at Austin, his eyes were filled with confusion and anger. I turn my face back to Dallas as I give him a cold glare.

"Dallas what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you of course." He says trying to put his arm around my shoulders, but I step back and take ahold of Austin's hand. I squeeze it tightly.

Austin looks down at me, all the while I glare at Dallas. He looks confused as he stares at both Austin and me. He then looks at our interlocked fingers. His eyes growing a litte wider, but then he looks up at me. "Dallas, I would like you to meet Austin. My FIANCE." I say as I put the emphasis on fiance. His eyes grow even wider at the word. "F-fiance?"

I lift up my left hand as I show him the ring. "That's right." I can't help but smile as the thought of me one day becoming Austin's wife. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a ghost of a smile on Austin's lips."So Dallas, if you could so kindly leave us and this party alone. Considering, your not welcome." I say, all the while with a smile on my face and my hand in Austin's. I can also see the smile on Austin's face grow a little bigger.

Dallas is utterly shocked at my sudden choice of words. I don't wait for him to comment on what I have said. I start walking to the sliding door as I drag Austin along behind me. The cool air hits me as I step outside into the cooling night atmosphere.

I close my eyes as I inhale sharply. I can smell the sea from here, and let me tell ya, it is a wonderful scent to be able to inhale. "Who was that?" Austin's words bring me back to reality as I stare up at him.

"Dallas...His name is Dallas." I say as I walk over to the bench in their backyard. I sit down, keeping my gaze fixed on the ground. "How do you know him, and why is he so friendly?"

I inhale and let out a big sigh as I look up at Austin. "He's my...ex-boyfriend." I can clearly see the anger in Austin's eyes as I speak. "And what is he doing here!?" Oh hell. He's mad. What do I say? I don't even know the answer.

"I don't know."

"You don't know!? Well damn Ally. Your fucking ex is in my house, at this very moment. And you don't know why he's here!?"

"I said I don't know!" I yell at him as tears threaten to spill.

Austin's expression softens almost immediately as he sees the tears. He grabs me and pulls me into his warm embrace. "Oh Ally, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Its just *sigh* I got so mad when he hugged you. I was...I was jealous." I hug Austin tightly as a few tears slide down my cheeks.

"Its okay Austin. And for the record its not you that made me cry." Austin is a little confused. "It was Dallas." I answer his unspoken question. We sit down on the bench, Austin still holding me in his embrace. "Why did you two break up?" Austin asks as he breaks the silence. More tears threaten to fall, but I don't let them. "Hey, hey. Don't cry. I'm sorry I asked. You don't have to tell me." Austin says as he wipes away my new tears and hugs me close.

I sit back, out of his embrace as I wipe my face with my fingertips. "No, no. You have the right to know what that jerk did to me."

Austin's eyes go wide. "What did he do to you!" I take in a deep breath as I sigh. "It was about a year ago. It was the 17th of June. It was our one year anniversary. And I had decided that I would surprise him with a romantic dinner. I had planned this dinner three month before. And I was so exited. I had put a lot of effort into this date. So I asked him to come over to my house to help me "paint". I was all dressed up and exited. I waited, and waited. But he never showed. So I instantly assumed something was wrong. I grabbed my car keys and made my way to his house. As I got there the door was open. The house was silent, but the lights were on. Then I heard something upstairs. And as I made my way to his room. I opened his door, and there he was. Have sex with another girl. I ran away. Never wanting to see him again. My heart was broken. I-" tears started forming again, but Austin hugged me to his chest.

"Sh, its okay." Austin reassuringly said. "So the bastard cheated on you?" I nod my head yes as I look up at Austin. "With my music teacher." Austin's eyes grew even wider, if that was even possible.

"He's been trying to get me back for the last year, but I didn't want to. He wouldn't leave me alone. So I threatened to calk the cops if he didn't stop, and after that he hasn't bothered me since."

There's silence between Austin and me as he is drawing patterns onto my back. "So now you know why I was afraid to agree to this arranged marriage. But as time passed. I realized that." I sit up on Austen's lap. Looking him dead in the eyes. "I love you Austin. I really truly do. And I am so thankful that I have you in my life." I say, every single word, full of meaning and passion. And full of truth.

Austin's POV

Ally's word warm up my heart. I place my hand on her face. As my thumb caresses her beautiful cheek. I stare into her beautiful brown eyes as I lean in and kiss her passionately on the lips. "I love you too Ally. Oh, so very much. And I would never, NEVER EVER. Dream of cheating or hurting you."

Ally's eyes fill with tears once more. I wipe them away as they spill. She gives out a laugh as she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "These are tears of joy." She says as she looks at me.

"You are so beautiful." She laughs softly as she looks away and then back at me. "Puffy eyes and all." I say as I caress her cheek.

Ally stands up off of my lap as she puts her hand out for me. "Common on. Let's go and tell everyone the great news." I smile up at her at I grab ahold of her outstretched hand.

We walk into the house. Oh! There are a lot more people here than I expected. Ally and I walk over to the center of the crowd. Ally takes a glass, and lightly taps it with her engagement ring.

The people start to quit down as they all turn to look at Ally and me. "Um, good evening and welcome." Ally says as she is nervous. I grab ahold of her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. She looks at me, a smile now on her perfect lips.

"I have an announcement to make." Everyone is silent as Ally takes a deep breath. "Austin and I are engaged!" She happily says as everyone erupts with joy. People start walking up to us. Hugging and kissing us as the congratulate us.

After everyone had congratulated us, I look over to Ally. I lift her hand up to my mouth. I kiss the back of her hand. "I love you." I say as she turns a crimson red. "And I love you." She says as she leans up and kisses me. " Ew!"

Ally and I turn and see my two baby cousins and her three cousins, as the scrunch up their faces in discussed. Ally giggles as she looks down at them. "What?"

"You guys kissed." Said the little blonde girl.

"Ah! He's got germs!" Yells the small boy as he turns around to run away. The other soon follow him.

Leaving me and Ally laughing. I stare at her. I put my hand on her cheek as I gaze deeply into her eyes. "That is such a beautiful sound."

"What is?"

"Your laugh."

Ally's cheeks turn a bright red as she looks down towards the floor. I lift her face to look at me. "Don't look away. I want to see your beautiful face." Ally is smiling like a crazy person and her cheeks are bright red. She could not look more breathtaking.

Ally's POV

Austen's words make my blood pump, and my heart race. "Austin! Austin!"

Austin and u turn to look at the person calling. Mrs. Moon approaches us as we look at her. "Ah! Here you are. Come, I want you tell tell that joke you told me the other day." Austin's mom starts leading him away from me.

"Sorry" Austin mouthes at me as his mom drags him behind her like a sack. "Its okay." I mouth back to him. As Austin disappears out of my sight. I turn and head outside for some fresh air.

I sigh I breath of relief as I stand outside. I look up at the beautifully decorated night sky. There are stars spread out all over the dark blue sky. And in the middle of it all. Is the big, bright full moon.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I instantly turn my head to look beside me. "Dallas! What are you still doing here!?" I snap at him. Not being able to control my anger.

"I'm here for you of course."

"Well save yourself the trouble and leave. I don't want you here."

"But I want to be here. I want to talk."

"Talk! About what?! You cheated on me! End of story. Now leave."

"I didn't mean to." Dallas reaches out towards me, but I stumble back. Not wanting him to touch me.

"Don't touch me!" I snap at him. He has an evil grin on his face. He approaches me. Slowly. "But I want you back Ally. I love you. I have always loved you." He is coming closer, I am backing way from him. But then I stand still in my tracks. No! I will not run.

"Dallas, I have had enough of your bullshit! You do not love me. And you never did! If you really loved me you would not have cheated on me!"

"I was vonrable . She was the one who-"

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear another fucking word that comes out of that thing you call a mouth!"

Dallas looks shocked at how I am threatening him. "Dallas! You are a jerk, a liar, jackass, son of a bitch. That thinks he can do whatever he wants with whom ever he wants. Well here's a newsflash for you. I don't love you! And I never did. I was in love with the idea of us! I want you to take you fucking sorry ass, and leave me alone. If you EVER, do anything to me or anyone I love. I will kick you fucking sorry ass."

Wow, that felt good to get off of my chest. My inner self is smiling happily as she does a cheer. Dallas is shocked. He looks puzzled, but then an evil grin appears on his face. He grabs my wrist. He comes closer. I try to get out of his grip but its just to tight.

"You have some fucking nerve speaking to ME like that." He says into my ear as he tightens his grip. I moan out in pain. "And now, I'm going to fuck you hard on this grass." My eyes grew wide as he spoke. I'm about to be raped! Help someone! I mentally yell, as my voice has suddenly disappeared.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Austin and Ally!

Dallas had both his hands tightly wrapped around Ally's small wrists. "Let go of me!" Ally yells. Relieved that her voice has finally decided to reappear.

Ally kept pulling her wrists. She kept trying to escape him, but he was just to strong. "Dallas! Let go!"

"No! You are mine!" Dallas says yelling into Ally's face. Ally gathers enough spit in her mouth, as she spat in Dallas's face.

He evilly laughs as he wipes his face clean. *SMACK* Dallas hits Ally across the face. "You damn bitch! How dare you spit on me!" Ally is facing down as he hair hung over her face. Tears form in her eyes. No! I shall not cry! She says to herself as she looks up at Dallas. " .GO." every word she says, is filled with anger. Dallas is a little taken back by her sudden change of behavior.

Dallas was about to comment on what Ally had said, but before he can Ally kicks him where the sun doesn't shine. He groans in pain and loosens his grip on her wrists. Ally takes the opportunity, and frees herself from his grip.

She starts making her way towards the sliding door, but Dallas grabs her by her hair. Pulling her back. She falls onto the grass, face first. She looks up, hair in her face and horror in her eyes. As Dallas approaches her.

He is now straddling her while he has a firm grip on her wrist which are pinned above her head. "Dallas, let me go!"

"No! I shall make love to you! Even if its here on this bloody grass!"

"Dallas! Let go! I don't want to be raped!" Dallas just laughs evilly as he leans in closer. About to kiss her when-

Dallas is punched so hard in the face that he is sent flying back. "Get the fuck away from her!" Austin says. Anger dripping out of every single word. Austin rushes to Ally's side. Tears fill her eyes as she flung her arms around his neck.

Sobbing into his shoulder, while he puts both his arms protectively around her cold body. "Its okay. I'm here." Austin says as he rubs her back and kisses her hair. Dallas slowly stands up as he spits to his side. Blood dripping from his face.

Anger in his eyes. "Who the fuck do you think you are! Interrupting our lovemaking!" Austin slowly let's Ally go as he stands in front of her, to protect her. "I'm her fiance. And your just a rapist, who should leave. Or would you rather preferred to have your ass handed to you?"

Dallas is now furious. He runs towards Austin, throwing a punch at his head. But Austin ducks and kicks him in the stomach. Austin throws a punch into Dallas's stomach as he stumbles back. Dallas spits out more blood as he rushes towards Austin, yet again trying to hit him. But he fails to do so.

Ally slowly start to get up. And make her way towards the sliding door for help. She was three feet away from the door when-

"Where do you think your going you little peace of shit!" Dallas says as he grabs Ally by the arm, hard. Ally falls backwards. She turns to look at Austin. He is lying on the grass. Tears fall down her face. Dallas laughs.

"Oh, what a pity. He was such a good fighter." Dallas says as he walks over to Austin. Dallas kneels as he looks at Austin. "Don't touch him!" Ally yells. Anger taking over her. Dallas turns to look at Ally. A grin on his face.

"And what's a bitch like you going to do? Hmm? Throw me with your diary?" Dallas says laughing. Ally's eyes fill with anger, rage, sadness. She wipes her mouth, clearing a bit of blood from her split lip. She takes of her shoes. She takes her heels in her hand as she throws them at Dallas.

Hitting him hard against the head and arm. "No, I'm going to throw you with my shoes." Ally says a smile on her lips. "Why you little-" Dallas approaches Ally. About to hit her, but she ducks.

Mirroring Austin's move by kicking him in the stomach, making him stumble back. A small smile forms on Ally's lips. I can't believe that worked! She thinks, but is soon brought back to reality when Dallas grabs her arm.

Ally struggles to get out of his grip yet again. How the fuck is no one seeing this happen? Ally thinks as she elbows him hard in the ribs. Escaping from his grip.

Ally quickly turns to look at the people inside the house. There is loud music play. Christmas music. And Ally can see that the grownups are completely drunk. Well most of them are.

Austin groans as he sits up looking at Ally. He is shocked when he sees Ally kick Dallas. Austin tries to stand up, but he suddenly feels this burning sensation in his stomach.

Ally turns and looks at Austin. Relieve fils her when she sees that he is alright. "Ally! Look out!" Austin yells as he gets up and rushes to her side. Austin grabs ahold of Ally, taking a strong hit from Dallas. Sending them both flying to the ground.

"Austin! Are you okay!?" Ally frantically asks as she holds his face in her hands. "Yeah, I'm fine you?"

"Who cares about me! Are you alright!?" Austin sits up as he hugs her close. "I care about you."

Faint clapping is heard from in front of them. "Touching, really. But I want to finish this, with one of my new moves." Ally is frightened. Oh crap! I forgot. Dallas is a kick boxer. And a bloody good one! Ally thinks as she gets up.

"No Ally. He will hurt you."

"Austin, its okay. I'm okay." Ally says as she kisses Austin on the nose. "Oh look. The girl has come out to play."

Ally doesn't answer. She just stares at Dallas. Anger in her eyes. "Well let's not waist any more time." Dallas says rushing for Ally. Hitting her badly across the face. She falls to the ground with a thud. "Ally!" Austin yells. About to get up. "No! This is my fight. I should have ended it long ago." Ally says getting up slowly.

"Haha! You think you can beat me? You and your so called boyfriend here. Are just a couple of weak ass shit peaces!" Ally is mad, no furious. She rushes towards him. Hitting him as hard as she can. "DON'T. TALK. ABOUT. AUSTIN. LIKE. THAT!" And with an ending kick to the balls. Dallas falls to the ground.

Ally is standing over him, panting. "Dallas, I was afraid to say this to you in person a year ago. But not anymore. We're done! So leave me and Austin the fuck alone. Or I will kick your sorry ass again." Ally walks over to Austin. Joyful tears streaming down her face.

"Wow Ally. That was amazing!"

"Thanks!" She says hugging Austin. "What going on here!" Austin's mothers asks as she looks at us and then at Dallas.

*TIME SKIP*

After Austin & Ally explained everything that had happened, they called the cops. Dallas was now being handcuffed. Austin walk over to Dallas as the police man throws him into the car.

"Hey Dallas! How does it feel to have your ass handed to you by a girl?"

"Why you little peace of-"

"Alright, get in the car." The policeman says pushing him back into the car.

Austin walks over to Ally's side. Wrapping her into his arms. Ally speaks as he holds her close. "You know what they say. Alls well and end well." Austin kisses Ally's head. "Yeah. Oh, by the way. I didn't know you could fight like that."

"Well, when your an only child and you only have boys for cousins, you pick up a thing or two." Austin lightly laughs.

"Remind me never to upset you." Ally giggles as she turns around in Austin's warm embrace to face him. "I love you Austin. And I would never hurt you."

"And I would never hurt you. Oh, and I love you too." Austin says leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Austin says pulling back. Ally giggles. "Its fine. Its a good kind of pain." And they kiss yet again.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I wanted Ally to be the hero in this chapter. Not that Austin isn't, but I wanted to focus on her. So i hope you guys and gals don't mind. I know the chapter is kind of short, but there is a lot to come. Please review! Oh and I forgot to say this but, Happy New year!


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Austin & Ally!

It was a nice and warm summer day in Miami. The sky was clear and bright blue. Not a cloud to be seen. The sun was out and resting high up in the clear sky. The sand on the beaches were white and warm. The sea waters were the perfect temperature. And the waters were clear. It was the perfect day to be outside.

"Common Austin! Wake up!" Ally yelled as she shook Austin. Austin rolled over onto his side as he groaned. "Nooooo- I wanna sleep!" Austin said as he closed his eyes.

Ally was starting to get frustrated. "Its such a beautiful day outside. Yet you prefer to spend it in your bed." Ally said, both hands on her hips.

Austin nodded his head slightly as he barrier his face into his soft pillow. Ally rolled her eyes as she makes her way towards the curtains. Austin groaned and pulled the duvet cover over his head. The sunlight from the now open curtains burned his eyes.

"Ah! The light, it burns!" Austin dramatically whined as Ally tried pulling the duvet cover off of his body. "Common Austin! Its not that bad!" Ally said, pulling with all her might. But sadly, Austin was just to strong. Ally was still pulling, when-

She looses her grip and falls backwards onto the floor. With a loud thud she hits the ground. "Ally! Are you okay?!" Austin hurriedly asks as he gets up and rushes to her side. "Ow." Ally whines as she rubs her behind with her one hand.

As she looks up, she is staring directly into Austin's eyes. Her cheeks start to grow warm as she sees how close they are. She quickly turns her head so she is not looking at him directly.

"Are you okay?" Austin asks, while Ally's gaze is still fixed on Austin's bedroom floor. "Y-yeah." Austin takes her by surprise, as he takes ahold of her chin and turning her face so she is looking at him. "Are you sure your sure?" Austin asks. Enjoying the fact that Ally is embarrassed by the lack of space the have between them.

Ally nods her head yes. As she looks everywhere but into Austin's mesmerising eyes. Austin can't help but smile. He LOVE the reactions he gets from her. They are still very close, when Ally decides to look at Austin. Oh how I want to kiss those soft lips of his.

Ally thinks as she is looking at Austin's lips. "My eyes are up here." Austin playfully says as she is yet again a crimson red. Austin has the goofiest smile tattooed on his face.

Ally takes a glimpse of his face as she looks away, and then back at him. Her heart starts to pound, as Austin is slowly leaning in. Just a little closer, closer, closer and-

To Ally's surprise, he doesn't kiss her on the lips. But on the cheek. Ally is stunned as she looks up at him as he get up. He extends a hand out towards her, and of course she takes it. "It really is a nice day outside." Austin says as he gazes outside his window. Looking down at all the people walking by.

"Y-yeah." Ally says. Still a little taken back that he didn't kiss her. Why didn't he kiss me? Do I have bad breath? Ally thinks to herself. Clueless to what Austin is saying. "Ally?!"

"Huh?!" Austin shakes his head.

"What are you thinking so heard about?" Ally's face burns up immediately. As she looks down towards her knotted fingers. "N-nothing." There creeps a small smile onto Austin's face as he slowly walks towards Ally.

He takes ahold of her hand, with his one hand. And moves her face so she is looking at him with his other hand. "What is running around in that pretty little brain of your? Hmm?" Ally bites her lip unconsciously as she stares up at Austin, who's head is slightly tilted to the one side.

Ally gulps, as she inhales a deep breath. "Why didn't you wanna kiss me?" She asks pouting a little. Austin's smile just grows even bigger as he leans down towards her ear. "Because I wanna do it in public. So everyone can see. You. Are. Mine." Ally's heart starts to race. Her stomach is in a knot.

Her thoughts melt and he body grows hot. Austin

slowly moves his mouth away from her ear to look at her. "I would give you the satisfaction of kissing you now, but. That would just make the kiss not as great."

Ally's mind is baffled. "Satisfaction? That's a big word Mr. Moon. Never thought you'd know such a word." Ally teasingly says. Trying to fight the urge of grabbing him and kissing him. Austin tilts his head to the side. While a lopsided grin is tugging on his lips.

"Why, a feel offended. Mrs. MOON." Ally stares at Austin. Mr-Mrs. Moon!? "Mrs. Moon?" Austin nodes his head as he folds his arms. "Yip. That is your feature surname...is it not?" Ally mirrors his movements as she also tilts her head to the side and crosses her arms over her chest. "Yes. Indeed it is. That is unless..."

"Unless?"

"Oh nothing." Ally says as she shrugs her shoulders. Austin rases an eyebrow at her as he slowly approaches her.

"Unless what Ally." Ally tries to stand her ground. "Unless I change my mind." Austin stops dead in his tracks. Fear written all over his face. His eyes are wide filled with saddened and hurt. "Your, having second thoughts?" Ally's heart breaks as she sees Austin's sad expression. Shit! Why the hell did I say that? She scolds herself as she flings her arms around his neck.

"No, no, no, no,no. Never." Austin puts his arms around her petite waist as he berries his face into the side of her neck. "Really?"

"Really really." Ally says giving Austin a tight squeeze. Austin hugs her close as they slowly pull away, but never leaving each others warm and loving embrace.

Ally looks him dead in the eyes. And all she sees now is...joy, happiness and love. Her heart melts. "This man will be the death of me." Austin lightly laughs as Ally is confused.

"Your speaking out loud babe." Austin says, giving her a now warm and happy smile. "S-sorry."

"Its fine. And I'm actually suppose to be the one saying that line." Ally giggles as she bites her bottom lip. Austin kisses her head as he let's go of her.

"Well if you will excuse me. I need to get dressed so we can go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Where ever you want baby." Austin says as he winks at her. Ally's heart melts as she nodes shyly and makes her way to his door.

"Oh before you go." Austin suddenly grabs Ally's hand and pulled her into his arms. Their lips connect at the sudden force. Ally's eyes are wide with shock, and she is tense. But she relaxes as she melts into the kiss. As does Austin.

"But, I thought you wanted to kiss me later?"

"I couldn't wait. With you biting your lip and all." Austin says giving her one last peck before she leaves the room and closes the door behind her. Ally has the most loving expression on her face as she leans with her back against the closed door.

This man will really be the death of me. She thinks as she squeals with joy.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey, just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews, likes and followers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I do not own Austin & Ally!

Ally was still standing outside Austin's bedroom door. Bighting her bottom lip and looking as dazed as ever. Shaking her head, she makes her way downstairs towards the kitchen. "Good morning Mr. Moon." Ally greets warmly. Mike (Austin's father) looks away from his newspaper, to greet Ally with a warm and welcome smile. "Good morning Ally."

All looks around the kitchen to see that Mrs. Moon is busy making pancakes. Ally inhales sharply though her nose, as the wonderful spell of pancakes fills her sense of smell. "Wow, those smell great Mrs. Moon."

"Why thank you Ally. Well after making pancakes for Austin ever since he could eat, I've learned a thing or two." She jokingly says. Ally giggles as she inhales yet again. "Anything I can help with?"

"Actually, you can grab us some plates, forks. Oh, and could you please get the juice out of the fridge dear."

"No problem." Ally warmly says as she makes her way toward the cupboard full of plates.

Austin's POV

I am fully clothed and ready for breakfast. I think as I take one glace into the mirror in my bedroom. "looking good." I say as I flip my hair and do a 'sup' motion.

I am halfway down the stairs when-

A sensational smell hits me right in the face. PANCAKES! I rush down the last few steps and rush into the kitchen. There I find My father, reading his newspaper as usual, my mother making breakfast, and Ally packing away the dishes I had to dry off last night.

"Something smells good- no, great!" I say as I make everyone aware that I am here. "Your mother is making pancakes." Ally happily says. "Hungry?" My mother asks. "Very!"

I make my way towards Ally. "You know, there's nothing wrong with doing the dishes." Ally says as she packs away the last clean plate. "I know, its just that-"

"its just what?"

"I don't want to." I say as I wrap my arms around her waist. Pulling her slightly closer towards me. "Well, don't expect me to be doing the dishes when we're married."

"Why not?"

"Because, you don't want to do them. So why should I?" I think about it and then pull her closer to me. I rest my chin at the top of her head. "Fear point." I say as I look down at her. "Foods ready." My mother says. A smile is now tattooed onto my face as I stare at Ally. "Common, lets eat." I say as I kiss her forehead.

Austin and Ally are sitting side by side at the breakfast bar, eating their pancakes. Well, Ally is eating, while Austin is more of devouring his food. "How can you eat so much?" Ally asks looking at him in amazement as he swallows down yet another pancake. Austin turns to look at her and just shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I just can." And with those words being said. Austin continues to eat his food.

"So Austin, Ally. Have you decided on when your going to have the engagement party?" Both Austin and Ally are taken by surprise. "Engagements party?" Austin asks, clearly confused. "We haven't thought about it." Ally says looking at Austin and then at Mrs. Moon. Mimi (Austin's mother) is wide eyes and taken back. "What's an engagement party?" Austin asks as he looks towards his mother and then to Ally.

"An engagement party is a party held to celebrate a couple's recent engagement and it is also to help future wedding guests to get to know one another." Ally says, answering Austin's question. Austin looks at Ally for a few seconds and then towards his mother. "Oh, well we haven't really talked about the engagement party, or the wedding as a matter of fact."

"Oh, well that's fine dear. Are you going to have one?" Austin and Ally both stare at Mrs. Moon, and then they turn to gaze at one another. "I don't know, are we?" Ally says/asks, staring at Austin. Austin doesn't quite know the answer to that question. He just shrugs his shoulders. "If you want one, we could have one."

"Do you want one?" Ally shrugs. "Do you want one?" Austin shrugs. And before Austin could answer. Mrs, Moon interrupts them. "How about we just have one?" Austin and Ally both, still looking at one another. Smile warmly and shake their heads yes. "Yeah sure, why not." Ally says. "I agree. Why not."

"Well its settled then, we're having an engagement party!" Mrs. Moon is very exited. She is jumping up and down with joy, just like a little school girl. "Well, I best be off." Mr. Moon says as he gets up off of his chair. "Goodbye dear. Have a lovely day." Mrs. Moon says as she walks over to her husband and gives him a warm and loving kiss, followed by a hug. "Bye dad!"

"Bye Austin. Goodbye Ally."

"Goodbye Mr. Moon."

*TIME SKIP*

Ally's POV

After Austin and I have finished eating out breakfast. I convinced Austin to help me with the dishes. "I don't get why you are making me do this." Austin says. As he gives me a pouting face. "Because, your mother does a lot for you, so the least you could do is wash the dishes for her." I say as I hand Austin a wet plate to dry off. "Still."

"Still nothing. Doing something nice for someone is a good thing." I say giving him a reassuring smile. "Your such a good person." Austin says, taking me by surprise. I cant help but blush. "T-thanks Austin."

"No prob." Austin says with that million dollar smile on his face.

"So?"

"So?" Austin says copying me. "What do you wanna do today?" I ask him as I sit down the couch with him next to me. Austin shrugs. "What do you wanna do?" I think for a moment when an idea hits me. "I know what we could do today?" I say as I have a big smile on my face.

I hope you all enjoyed it. And please review! Oh, and if you have any ideas on what you want Austin and Ally to do in the next chapter, all you have to do is let me know via review or PM me. I hope you all have a lovely day. And thanks for all of your support on my story(stories) :)


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks for the reviews and follower! I do not own Austin & Ally! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Austin was confused. "Okay? What do you have in mind?" Ally turns to look at Austin. A smile on her face. "We can plan our wedding."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Why? What were you thinking?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

Austin scratches the back of his head as he avoids her eye contact. "I was kind of hoping we could go to the zoo or the aquarium." Silence fill the room. Austin looks at Ally. Not sure what to expect. But too his surprise, she is looking down at her knotted fingers. Deep in thought. "Okay." She says, when she looks up at Austin.

Austin is taken back. "Really?" Ally nods her head. "Really." She says, a small smile forming on her lips. Austin instantly smiles. "Great well lest g-"

"Wait." Ally says, stopping him dead sentence. "What?" Austin asks looking down at her. "We can go, but only if you help me with our wedding plans." Ally has a serious expression on her face. It actually sends shivers down Austin's spine.

"Y-yeah sure." Ally smiles up at Austin as she gets up. "Great! Lets begin."

"Wait, what?"

"We're going to start with our wedding plans."

"But, I thought we were going to go to the zoo, or the aquarium?"

"We are, but not now."

"When then?" Ally is walking towards the study in Austin's house. In search of a pen and paper. She stops dead in her tracks and turns towards Austin. She slowly walks towards him. Not saying anything. As she is right in front of him, she stands up on her toes as she whispers into Austin's ear.

"We can go, after you help me with our wedding plans." And just before she turns around to enter the study, she gives Austin a quick peck on the cheek.

Ally's POV

I am currently looking for a peace of paper to write on, while my fiancé, is just standing in the doorframe staring down at me. "Need any help?" I stand up straight, and turn to look at Austin. "No, I am just looking around for a peace of paper to write on. No need for you to help me."

"Oh, okay." I stare at Austin with a confused and a your-really-going-to-believe-that face. "What?" I roll my eyes. "That was sarcasm."

"Oh, I thought you were serious." I cant help but smile. "You need to learn sarcasm." I playfully say as I continue my search.

"Oh do I"

"Yes, you do." I turn around to look at Austin yet again. "A little help."

"Oh right." Austin moves from the doorframe towards the bookshelf. He takes out a thick book and opens it. "Here you go." He says handing me two peaces of paper. I stare at him blankly. "What?"

"You knew where the papers were, yet you let me search?"

"Yip."

"Why?" I ask, clearly not knowing the answer. A big smile appears on his face as he looks down at me. He leans in closer so his mouth is right next to my ear. My breathing stops, and I can feel the heat radiating from his body. "Because the view I had was exquisite." I flush a deep dark red as he pulls away slightly so he can see my face.

His smile grows even bigger at the sight of my flushed face. I need to change the subject. NOW. I hurriedly move away from Austin and towards the desk. I sit down and place the peace of white paper in front of me.

"We um, need a place." I say, avoiding eye contact. I can't look at him, well not right now. Austin takes a seat on one of the couches in the far corner. He crosses his legs so his ankle is on his knee. His arms are folded over his chest as he looks at me. "I don't know. Where do you want our wedding to be?" I think for a moment. Where DO I want our wedding to be?

Then it hits me. "Well, when I was a little girl. I always use to dream about this big outdoorsy wedding." I say as a thought of a little me appears in my mind. Austin is smiling at me. "Outdoorsy, huh? Okay."

"You want an outdoors wedding?" Austin shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know."

"How could you not know? We need to plan this wedding together. Where do you want the wedding to take place?" Austin gets up and slowly makes his way towards me.

My breathing stops once again. He places both his hands on the arm rests of the chair as he leans in closer towards my face. "I want what you want. So what do you want?" He says oh so softly. I swallow as I look deep into his beautiful brown eyes. "I want what you want." My voice is shaky, kind of like how I am feeling right now. I can't think when he's this close to me. He makes my brain turn into mush.

"Ally, I don't care if we get married in Paris, London, or hell even in my parents back yard. All I care about is that I'm there with you, on our wedding day. Proclaiming my love for you in front of all our closest friends and family." My heart skips a beat, my stomach is filled with butterflies and my body heats up even more. His words are so touching that I have to hold back a tear.

"Really?" I ask, my voice is so soft not even I could hear myself. Austin smiles down at me. "Really, really." I can't help but smile along with him. His smile is just so damn contagious. I cant help myself. I grab Austin around the neck and pull him towards me so our lips meet. I kiss him hard. He is shocked by my sudden actions that it takes him a second to process what is happening.

But he then places both his hands on my face as he kisses me. The kiss is full of need, but mostly it is full of love. Holly cow I love this man. And I agree with him. I don't care where we get married, as long as I get to confess my love for him.

We pull away, in desperate need of air. Both gazing into each others eyes. Both panting. Both fully and utterly in love.

"So outdoorsy wedding?" Austin finally says, making me giggle as I send him a big warm smile, as I nod my head. "An outdoorsy wedding."

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Oh, and if you have any ideas for the wedding, just let me know.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey! Thanks for all of the favourites, followers and likes. I just want to say that I started school again, so I'm not going to be able to update that quickly. BUT I will try my best. I hope you all enjoy this chapter J I do not own Austin & Ally.

Austin's POV

I look up at the wall clock in the study. "Ally." I moan. "Its already been two. Can't we just leave the wedding thing for later?"

"No Austin. We need to talk about this." All says as she continues her train of thought.

It has been an hour and a half since Ally and I had started with the wedding planning. We haven't had that much progress, but its not like we've been sitting and counting spoons. We have decided on an outdoors wedding, preferably in a woodsy area. Ally wants it to be a late wedding, cause she wants to hang up fairy lights. I, of course agreed with her so that we could be done quicker. And I agree with her, it would look nice.

We still need to sort out how many people we are going to invite. What kind of food we are going to serve, where exactly we are going to get married. And, oh yeah…the date! I groan out loud, yet again. "Ally!" I know, I know. I sound like a whiny three year old that can't get his or her way, but frankly I don't care. I am not in the mood to be planning our wedding now. Yes, I know I want to marry Ally as soon as possible, but I want this to be over. But I do want her to have her dream wedding. The wedding she has been dreaming of since she was a little girl, the wedding she want, the wedding of her dreams. Where she marries me of course, her dashing night in shining armour.

"Austin, for the last time. We need to plan this wedding. Its not going to plan itself you know." Ally says as she looks at me. "I wish it would." I say as I lay there on the couch with my feet on the ground and my eyes closed. I Suddenly hear Ally getting up from her chair, but I don't bother to open my eyes. "I know this is frustrating." Ally says, her voice music to my ears. She is playing with one of the buttons on my shirt. I open my eyes to see that she is staring at me.

I sigh as I take her one hand in mine as I sit up straight. "I know, I'm sorry. Its just, I really wanted to go to the zoo, or the aquarium." I say as I play with her engagement ring. She doesn't replay, she just sighs a long breath. "Okay." I look up at her. "Okay? Okay what?" I ask as she rolls her eyes. "Okay, we can go too the zoo or the aquarium." Ally says, making me fill up with joy like a little three year old boy who finally got what he wanted.

I jump up off the couch. I am still holding her hand so that makes her jump up with me. "Really?" I ask not completely believing her. She has a small smile on her face as she nods her head yes. "Yeah, really-really." I hug her tightly as I lift her off of the ground. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome, BUT." I look at her. "Trish and Dez have to join us."

"Yes! Of course they can join." I say as I hug her yet again, but this time not as hard. She wraps her arms around my neck as she stands on her tippy-toes. Man, she's adorable. I think as we stand in the embrace for who know how long.

I kiss her hair as I pull away and take a hold of her hand. "Common, let's go."

"But we still need to contact Trish and Dez." Ally says as we exit the study and enter the corridor. I groan as I hand her my phone. "Here, call Trish and ask her." Ally happily takes my phone and starts to dial Trish's number. "Hello, Trish? This is Ally." Ally says as she talks with Trish. I, not interested in her conversation, lead her to the front door.

I grab Ally's cream studded satchel, and head out the door. All the while she is still on the phone. I close and lock the door and make my way towards my car with Ally following straight after. I open her car door for her as she mouths a thank you and gets in. I hand her, her satchel, handbag, purse thing and close her door. I quickly make my way to the other side of the car, as I get in. I fasten my seatbelt, and wait impatiently for Ally to do hers. But to my loss, she is still talking away on MY phone. So I reach over her, and grab her seatbelt. She is surprised by my actions as I fasten her in.

She looks at me, phone still in her hand near her ear. "Wouldn't want my baby to fall out now would we." I say sending her a wink. Her cheeks instantly burn up as she looks away and continues on my phone. I smile as I start the car. After about five minutes of driving, Ally finally ends the call with Trish. "What were you two talking about?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Ally shrugs her shoulders as she looks at me and then at the road out in front of us. "Just stuff."

"Well, I still don't understand how you can go from asking her one question that only takes two minutes, if not less. Too talking for half and hour." I say, quickly looking at her and the back at the road. She has a smile on her face. Well I think it's a smile, I am looking out of the corner of my eyes, so I can't really tell.

She doesn't answer me so I look at her. Yip! That's a smile. "So what did Trish say?"

"She said she and Dez would love too join us, and they will meet at there."

"We are headed towards the Zoo right?" I ask making sure I am driving to the right destination. She nods her head. "Yip, I told them too meet us at the entrance so we could all walk in together." She says all that while she has a loving smile on her face.

I park the car nice and neatly in the parking space as I kill the engine of the car. "Well, we're here." I say as I see a big smile on Ally's face. "Well someone's exited." I happily say as I lock the car and interlock our fingers. She nods her head, smile still on her face. "Very. My mother and father use to bring me here when I was a kid. I loved it here!" She happily says as she jumps up and then down.

Ally's POV

As Austin and I reach the entrance we see Trish and Dez standing there. "Hey guys." I happily say as I hug Trish and then Dez. While Austin and Dez do their silly handshake. "We already kind of paid. So let's go."

"You didn't have to pay."

"But I did. So suck it up and say thank you." I pout at my best friend Trish as she gives me a stern look. But then I smile at her and give her yet another big hug. "Thank you Trish."

"Your welcome Ally." She says in return. "Hey! Trish paid for those with my money. So actually I paid." Dez says with a smile on his face but it then disappears. "Wait…" He says trying to put the puzzle peaces together. I giggle as I hug him. "Thank you Dez."

"Okay, that's enough thanking people. Can we get on with the show now?" Austin asks, in desperation. I smile up at him as I nod my head. "Yes, we're all ready to go!" I say as I walk in first. Austin jogs to my side as he in tangles his fingers with mine.

We have been walking around for an hour and a few by now. We are currently at the dolphin show, watching as the dolphins jump up out of the water and do a few tricks. "Wow! Ally, did you see that?! Did you see what he just did?!" Austin is as exited as a three year old little boy that has seen dolphins for the first time. I can't help my small giggle. He's just so cute. I mentally sigh a happy sigh as I look at Austin. He's going to be a great dad someday. I think as I stare at Austin with a smile one my face.

"Hey babe, the shows in front of you." Austin says as he looks at me and then back at the show. I blush instantly. I have just been caught staring at Austin Moon. Well , its not like I can't or I'm not allowed too. If anything, I am allowed too. I mean common, he's my fiancé for crying out loud. But still, the thought makes me blush.

After the show, Austin and Ally walk peacefully and calmly in the Zoo. Dez and Trish are currently at the gift shop looking for some animal print clothes for Trish, and some stuffed animals for Dez. "Wanna go to the museum?" All asks Austin as she gives him those sweet, sweet eyes of hers. Austin doesn't, really like the museum, but agrees knowing Ally would love it.

"O! Look here Austin, it's a skeleton of a great white shark." Ally happily says as she points towards a really big skeleton hanging above their heads. "Wow, okay that is pretty cool." Austin says as they continue walking around, hands in one, fingers knotted together. They really do look like the perfect couple. Like those couples in one of the sappy, cheesy romance movies. But their in love, you can clearly see it.

"Let's go to the gift shop, I want too see what Trish got." Austin nods his head as they make their way towards the gift shop. "Hey mommy! Look." A little girl says as she points towards Austin and Ally. "Those two are in love." The little girl yells as her mother laughs, smiles then takes her little hand in hers. " They sure are." The mother says as she looks up at Austin and Ally. "Just like in my story book." The little girl says yet again, showing her mother the story book about Cinderella. "Sorry about that." The mother says looking at Austin and Ally. "No, its fine." Ally says.

The mother and the little girl walk away as Austin and Ally walk towards the gift shop. "Well that was fun." Austin says. "What the show? Yeah it was."

"No, but yeah. I'm talking about what the little girl said."

"Oh." Ally's cheeks heat up as she looks away. "Yeah, we really are in love." Austin says giving Ally's hand a reassuring squeeze and then continues playing with Ally's engagement ring. Ally looks up at him, smiling big as her cheeks are panted red. "We really are." She says kissing Austin on the cheek.

"Hey! Your in public, keep your hands and mouths were I can see them." Trish says as she exits the store. Austin and Ally laugh as Austin gives Ally a kiss on the hair, just to tease Trish. "Hey! What did I just tell you. Gosh you are just like Dez." Trish says throwing her hands up in frustration. "Who's just like Dez?" Dez asks exiting the store a brown bag in his arms. "The monkeys." Trish says. "Oh, cool." Dez says as he smiles. Trish of course rolls her eyes at her overly weird yet sweet boyfriend, while Austin and Ally smile.

As they all make their way towards the exit they see that it is getting kind of dark. "Well, its getting late. We should probably head on home." Ally says as she indicates towards the sun setting. "Yeah, we should get going as well. We have a dinner date with Dez's parents tonight." Trish says as she takes a hold of Dez's hand.

They all exchanges goodbyes as they head for their cars. "We should really do this again sometime." Ally says as she waves goodbye. "I agree." Austin says as they make their way towards his car. Ally was about to get into the car, before Austin stopped her. "Wait." Austin says closing her car door. "What?-" but Ally was soon cut of by Austin placing both his hands on the side of her face and giving her a warm, long passionate kiss. As he pulls away he stares down into her eyes, just as the sun sets. "I've been wanting to do that all day." He says as he opens her car door for her.

What a wonderful ending on a wonderful day. Ally thought as she and Austin ride out onto the wide open road of Miami.

And the end! I hope you all enjoyed and or liked it. I will try to update as soon as possible. So in the meantime, I would really like it if you could all review me some ideas on what you might want to happen next. If you want drama, comedy or more romance. Just let me know. And let me know what you think about the wedding idea. Thank you for all your support on my story or stories. I love to read what you all have to say so please review or PM me, but please not to bad comments. Hope you all have a wonderful week! Love you all! ;)


	34. Chapter 34

Hey! I know I already released a chapter today, but I am just in such a hood mood that I thought I would right another one! So I hope you all like it! I do not own Austin & Ally! :)

Ally's POV

I awoke the next day with sun shining into my room and landing on my eyes. I groaned out loud as I rubbed my eyes. I sat up and took a look around my room. It was as tidy as it could be. Yes, I Allyson Marie Dawson had OCD on some occasions.

As I tiredly dragged my body out of bed, I made my way to my bathroom. What better way to start your day than with a nice, warm, relaxing shower.

*time skip*

As I get out of the shower I head on towards my closet. "Hmm, what to wear? What to wear?" I scanned through the various amount of clothing I owned. I had nice clothes, but I just could not decide what to wear today.

And right on cue, I heard the lovely sound of rain falling on my window. "Sweats and a T it is." I say as I slip into my black sweats, with a white tank top and I whore my white hoodie over the tank top. I tied my hair into a high ponytail as I exited my room.

As soon as my bare feet hit the tiles I ran back into my room. "Socks, socks, socks. I NEED socks." I say as I slip on a pare of socks. Okay, now I can go and have some breakfast. As I enter my kitchen I see there is a note taped to the fridge.

"Ally, your father was called to a very important business meeting, and I decided to join him. I would have told you this, this morning, but you just looked so peaceful sleeping. You will be alone for three to four days, depending on how the meeting go's. Please, please, PLEASE stay safe. And to make sure you will be, I have asked Mr. And Mrs. Moon to take you in while your father and I am away. Austin will be by too pick you up. So be ready when he does. Ally your father and I love you oh so very much. And we shall miss you while we are away. Stay safe!

- love mom & dad"

Well, at least I have plans for today. Packing, how fun! Hint the sarcasm in my voice. I put the note down onto the counter table as I got myself a bowl, some cereal and milk. As I sit in front of the TV I eat away at my cereal. Man, how I love coco pops!

I am now standing in front of my closet. "Okay. Four days worth of clothes." I say as I start packing in some clothes. I make sure to pack in outfits. Then I reach for my bikini. Will I need this? Oh well, better safe than sorry.

As Ally closes her suitcase, she hears her doorbell ring. But its not just once, oh no. The person on the other side of the door is knocking furiously on the door while he or she rings the doorbell continuously. "Austin." Ally says as she hurries downstairs.

Only to find a wet Austin. "Well it took you long enough." He says as he walks into the house shivering as he enters. Aw, my poor Austin. Ally thinks as she puts the blanket she had around Austin's shoulders.

"T-thanks." Austin says through shivers. Ally giggles as Austin just stares at her. "What's so funny?" He asks not being able to hide his own smile. "You are." Ally says as she gives Austin a kiss on the cheek. His smile widens instantly. "You know, I wouldn't mind another one of those."

He says, trying to persuade Ally. "What, you mean a kiss?" Austin nods his head. "But I just gave you one."

"No, that was more of a peck. I want a long heated up passionate kiss." Ally arches a brow at him. "That'll be the day."

"Oh, so you don't like our passionate make out sessions?" Ally's cheeks heat up.

"I...didn't say that."

"Then what did you say?" Now its Austin's turn to be the one wearing the big shoes. Ally starts stepping back as Austin starts to get closer. And before she knows it, her back is up against the front door. Her breathing stops and her heart races.

Austin is but centimetres, away from Ally's lips. Oh how she wishes he could just close the gap. Yes, she admits it. She likes, no scratch that, she loves their make out sessions. They are just so great! But no! Her big stupid mouth had to get in the way

Austin's POV

As I get closer to Ally, I can see the need in her eyes. I know she wants me too kiss her. But her big mouth had to get in the way, yet again. Oh Ally. Ally, Ally, Ally. I think as I get even closer.

My lips touches hers ever so slightly. Her breath hitches, as her body stiffens. Oh, she wants this bad. I pull back, now standing in front of her. A smirk tattooed on my face. Oh, I enjoy these reactions I receive from her. Ally looks at me. Baffled, that I didn't kiss her.

"What's wrong Ally?" I ask her tilting my head to one side slightly. It takes her a moment to analyse what is happening, but as soon as she comes back to the planet we call earth. She looks at me for a split second. "N-nothing! Nothings wrong. Why would you think something is wrong. When clearly nothing is wrong?! Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" She asks as she fans herself with her one hand.

Oh yeah, she wants it bad. But I'm not going to give it to her. She needs to ask for a kiss. Even though I also want to kiss her. I enjoy her reactions just a little bit more.

"So are you ready to go?" I finally ask, feeling a little warmer. "Y-yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay good." I say as we both head upstairs.

Ally was about to take her bag, but I stopped her. "No, no, no. I'll take this. You just put some shoes on, okay?" Ally nods her head, as she reaches for a pear of sneakers in her closet. "Ready to go?" I ask her and she nods yet again. "Yip. I'm packed and ready to go."

I smile down at her as I take her left hand. As I reach for her hand, I see the engagement ring on her finger. And I just can't help but smile. "Mine." I say as I play with her ring and then look into her eyes. She smiles up at me. "Always." She says and I lean down and kiss her hair.

She pouts as I do so. Oh, she was expecting a kiss? "What's wrong?" I ask a grin on my lips. "Nothing." She says as her pout slowly disappears. I smile yet again. Oh, she will be begging me later.

As Ally and I drive to my house, I notice that she is staring absentmindedly out of the window. "A penny for your thoughts?" I ask. What is she thinking about? She turns to look at me. "What is my Alls thinking so hard about?" I ask her as I quickly look at her and then back at the road. "Not much. Just stuff."

"Stuff like?"

She shrugs her shoulders as she looks out the window yet again. "Just the wedding, the engagement party." She shrugs again. "Just stuff." I reach over and put my hand on her knee. I give it a reassuring squeeze and smile at her. "Don't worry about that stuff. I'll help you. I promise." She lightens up a bit as she smiles at me. "Thank you Austin. That means a lot coming from you."

"You know I'll do anything for you."

"Jump in front of a train for ya." Ally sings. I laugh. "Throw my hand on a blade for ya." I sing. She giggles and my heart fills with joy. "That is a lovely sound." I say as she blushes. "You have a really nice voice." She says and its my turn to shrug.

"Its okay."

"Okay!? Its amazing." I smile at her. "Thanks Alls." And she smiles her Ally Dawson smile at me. "No prob."

"Hey, that's my line."

"Not anymore." We both laugh as we stop in front of my house.

We both hurry inside, getting out of the heavy rain. "Well don't be shy now. What's mine is yours. Except my toothbrush. That's mine." I say with a stern look. She giggles and I smile. "No need to worry about me using that." She says as she takes of her shoes. "So? What you wanna do?"

I know its short, but that's all I could come up with. Yet again, please review for ideas. Love you all!


	35. Chapter 35

_Hey! Thanks so much for the suggestions! And thanks a lot for all the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. WARNING! This will contain a few teen stuff, for example: swearing and sexual mentions and sexual happenings! You have been warned!_

_ I do jot own Austin & Ally!_

_Austin's POV_

_Ally and I were sitting on my living room couch, watching a horror movie. It was quiet funny how Ally in tangled herself with me. She was sitting on my lap, both her legs pulled up to her chest. As I had a tight grip around her body._

_Every time something "scary" would happen. Ally would hide her face in her knees. "Common Ally, its not even that scary." I say. She shakes her head in disagreement. "I beg to differ." She mumbles into her knees. _

_Ally looked up from her knees just to jump in fright and hide her face again. It was getting kind of hard to watch the movie, and no it is not just because Ally would jump every know and then. It was the fact that I had a growing erection. Why you might ask, well let me tell you._

_Considering I turned on the heater in the house, Ally decided to change from sweatpants into short, shorts. And she wore a tank top that revealed a lot of skin. And every time she would jump, she would jump on top of that growing erection, making me groan._

_Yes, it was frustrating having a beautiful young women like Ally, wearing the least bit of clothing sitting on top of my lap. While I had nothing I could do about it. I have to admit, in would very much like to grab a hold of Ally. Kiss her senselessly and then see where things go from there._

_But, I am not sure whether Ally wants to wait until we are married or not. *sigh* I guess I'll just have to wait. But I don't mind waiting. I would wait an infinite infinities for Ally. No place is to far, and no sea is too deep when I'm with her. _

_Ally's POV_

_I jumped yet again, damn! How many scary stuff is gonna happen? "Well it is a scary movie." My inner goddess says as she crosses her arms over her chest. I roll my eyes at her as I hear a soft groan escape Austin's lips._

_Now that I think about it, he's been doing that for a while now. I wonder why? As I focus back onto the movie playing on the television, I sit nice and still on Austin's lap. He seems to relax a little as I do. That's odd? I feel something digging into my ass. I move my hips in a quick motion, to try and figure out what it is. Am I sitting on the remote or something? As I move my hips, Austin let's out a low groan. I still as he does. And I do it again. And Austin groans again._

_Oh shit! This is no remote! Austin as a boner! What the hell am I suppose to do know?! Ask him about it? No! That would be crazy. I should just let it go. I mean its only an erection right? Nothing too it. Guys get these all the time...well maybe not all the time. But, ugh! You know what I mean. They get it when they are attracted to someone or something. I still yet again. Am I, the one causing Austin to have a boner? No, couldn't be. "Who els would give him one?! Your his fiancée for crying out loud!" My inner goddess snears at me. _

_Shit! She's right. I am his fiancée! I slightly blush as joy starts to build up inside of me. The though kind of makes me happy. I, Allyson Marie Dawson, am the one and only to give Austin an erection! Wow, never knew I'd be happy about something like this...I wonder what is size is? No! No dirty thoughts. I say to myself not focusing on the movie anymore. "Not scared?" Austin asks, as he whispers the words into my ear. It sends chills down my spine._

_"Umm, n-no not really." I lie. Please believe me, please believe me. I repeat the mantra in my head, hoping he will believe me. I turn on his lap to look at him, causing another soft groan to escape is throat. I blush as he looks at me. He then arches a brow. "Ally, common. We both know your a terrible liar. Your not focusing on the movie are you?" Austin asks me. Shit, what do say? I can't tell him I know he has a boner. _

That would just be weird and wrong in SOOOO many ways.

"I was, um...thinking. Yeah thinking."

"About?" Dubble shit! What now. Do I tell him. Do I not? Ugh! Why couldn't I have taken Trish up on het over to teach me to lying? "Because your Ally Dawson, the goodie two shoes." My inner goddess says, rolling her eyes in the prosses. I would argue with her, but unfortunately she is right. I am Ally Dawson. Goodie two shoes. Austin looks at me tilting his head to the one side a little. "Are you going to tell me? Or am I going to have to force it out of you?" My eyes widen. Force it out of me?! "How the hell is he going to force it out of me?!"

"Your speaking out loud baby." Austin says as he pins me down on the couch in one swift move. My hands are pinned by my side and Austin is straddling me. I can feel his erection press into my inner thigh as he adjusts himself on top of me. I let out an unconscious whimper. Austin stills and looks down at me. Arching his one brow, a smirk of a smile on his face. "Something wrong Ally?" He asks, inching his face closer to mine. I gulp down some spit as I stare into his beautiful brown chocolate eyes.

"N-no nothing is wrong." My voice returns to normal on the last bit of my sentence. "But, since your asking. Maybe you could tell me why you are pinning me down on the couch?" I ask, my turn to smirk up at him. "Ally Dowson. Are you smirking at me?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I say shrugging my shoulders but I can't because I am still being pinned against my own free will. Austin leans his face closer to mine. Is he finally going to kiss me?! He is getting closer to my lips. Common just a little bit closer. But then suddenly-

He moves his mouth so it is next to my ear. Damn it! I was really looking forward to a kiss. I pout, but Austin can't see cause his mouth is right next to my ear. His hot breath on my neck and in my ear. It sends goosebumps down my spine."You were asking why I am pinning you down on the couch...right?" I gulp yet again as I nod my head. I can practically feel the grin on his face. "Well, to answer your question, I am going to force it out of you." My eyes grew wide."What, do you mean." My voice is shaky and I can barely hear myself speak. Wow, is that really my voice? "I'm going to do something I know will make you speak." Austin whispers into my ear.

Oh gosh! What is he going to do!? There are a various amount of things he can do. But the actual question is which one is he going to use? The mere thought makes me shiver. I am brought out of my reverie as a small moan escapes my lips. Austin has bit down on my sweet spot. Probably leaving a mark. Note to self, cover mark. Austin leaves a trail of butterfly kisses up and down my neck. Stopping right beneath my ear. He then sucks hard on my earlobe. Causing me to moan yet again. I can feel myself getting wetter, down there.

Austin then starts to kiss up my face, over my forehead, over my cheeks and over my jawline. He purposefully ignores my mouth. My parted lips. Wanting his. His one hand slowly creeps up my tank top, as he grabs ahold of my right breast. I moan out yet again. Arching my body slightly off of the couch. I suddenly feel pleasure, down there. Austin is still kissing and nibbling on my jawline as his other hand works on my breast. He keeps avoiding my parted wanting lips. I groan in frustration. "Austin!" I groan. Not hiding the frustration in my voice.

I use my free hand to grab ahold of his head and try to bring his lips to mine, but her stops me. "No, no."

"But Austin!"

"No Ally. No kiss for you." He says as he starts to kiss down my neck once again. I move my head to one side, giving him better access as I do so.

"Please."

"Please what Ally?"

I roll my eyes at him. Does he really want me to beg him for a kiss!? "I know your rolling your eyes at me." How the fuck does he know that!? He bites down hard on my sweet spot once more. Making me moan in the process. "Please Austin."

"Please what do you want?"

"I want you to fucking kiss me!" I yell as he instantly puts his lips on mine.

Our lips move in sync as our tongues move in union. I let out a loud moan as Austin sucks on my tongue. His other hand moves to my other breast. I arch my hips up to meet his, and he groans out loud. I smirk into the kiss as I do it once more.

He groans again, as both his hands move to my hips. "Still." He says between kisses. I groan, as I try to do it once more. He is so focused on the kiss, that I get a chance and lift my hips up to meet his once again. Causing him to groan again.

"I know your smirking." He says as he moves to my neck. "And I know this 'technique' of yours isn't working."

"Oh really?"

"Y-yes really." Austin suddenly pulls away from me. Leaving me hot and flustered and wanting more. I groan in frustration, I want to feel is touch.

I want his lips on mine. "Is it working know?" Austin asks an evil grin on his lips. I pout. "No." I say. Austin moves to get off of me, but I grab ahold of his hand to stop him. "No!" Austin looks at me. "Oh! But I thought it wasn't working?" I groan out loud, roll my eyes, and stare into his. "Fine! Its working. Now get your lips back on mine." I demand. Wow, were did that come from. Me! Demanding?

"Not until you tell me what you were thinking about." Shit! I totally forgot about that. "I, um forgot?"

"Oh really?" I nod my head. "Well your facial expression says otherwise." Curse you facial expression! Note to self. Ask Trish for lying and expression advise.

I blush a dark red as I think about the reason. "Common Ally. Tell me." Austin says moving his index finger up and down my inner thigh. My breath hitches as he is so close to...there!

"Please." He begs once more. Oh! How could I ever say no to those eyes. "I, um, felt your...um, erection." I say. Crimson red not looking at him.

And end of chapter! I know this was not what I usually right. But I wanted to make Austin and Ally's relationship a bit more adult. Sorry if there were people that didn't like this chapter. And yippee for the people that did. Please review on ideas and more suggestions. Oh and you can also review on what you want or think Austin's reaction should be. I love hearing from you guys so please review, PM, favourite, follow! I love you all and I hope you all have a splendid week! :)


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi, thanks so much for all of the reviews, follower and favourites It means a lot to me. My chapters will be more T rated, considering Austin & Ally are practically adults, so they should have an adult rated relationship. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I do not own Austin & Ally! **

Ally couldn't take it anymore, she had to look up at Austin. She had to know what his expression was. What his reaction was. She just had to know. The silence between them was deafening.

Ally peeked up at Austin through her long lashes, only to find Austin looking down upon her petite figure. She lifted her head more, gazing into those dark coffee coloured eyes of his. She wasn't quiet sure what his expression was. Shocked? Scared? Frightened? Overwhelmed? She just couldn't figure it out.

He was like a statue staring back at her. He was like a robot with no batteries…he was powerless. "A-Austin…?" Ally finally chocked out as she gazed at his face. He just kept his gaze fixed on her.

Austin wasn't quite sure what to feel or express at that moment. He was dumbfounded by her choice of words. _THAT is what she was thinking about while they were suppose to be watching a movie. THAT, of all things possible, she just had to be thinking about my hard erection._

To be honest, it wasn't like Austin wasn't happy she knew. At least now she knew what she does to him, but on the other hand. It was kind of embarrassing having Ally know what she did to him. There were two sides of the issue he could resolve to. Good…or bad. And bad was looking pretty damn good right now. "Austin?" Ally asked again. Trying to get some kind of movement or form of words out of his mouth. "Ally…I, I don't know what too say…" Austin was at a HUGE loss for words.

He could say something like '_Ally, now you know what you do to me._' or he could say '_Damn, this is really embarrassing._' It could go ether way. Its all up to him. But truth be told…he was embarrassed. He didn't want her to know he had a hard on, but it wasn't like she wasn't enjoying the feeling of his erection making contact with her…private area. And she was also the one moaning, groaning and teasing him.

It made him smile a ghost of a smile. Ally enjoyed the feeling. If she didn't then she would have said something sooner. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I- I shouldn't have. It was silly of me." Ally said trying to change the atmosphere. She knew Austin was feeling embarrassed. And she wanted to spare him that shame.

"No! No, its fine. You have the right to know." Ally looked at Austin, not 100% sure what he meant, but she sort of had the idea. Austin sighed as he rubbed both his hands over his face. His eyes were closed, but soon opened them to look into Ally's eyes as he took in a deep breath and began to speak.

"Yes, I had, and still have an erection. And yes it was you that gave me one." Austin said, looking deep into her eyes, looking for what her expression might be. _What thoughts are racing though her beautiful mind at this very moment._ Austin thought as he gazed at her. A small smile spread out onto her lips as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Really? I, um…gave you an…" She says, using her hands to indicate to his groin. "erection?" her cheeks turned even darker as she said the last few words of her sentence.

Austin felt the world being lifted off of his shoulders. _Oh thank heavens. _Austin thought as he sighed a breath of relief. He leaned down so he was hovering over her body. He rested his weight on his forearms as his face was close to hers, he moved so his moth was right next to her ear, as he whispered.

" Yes, you did. And a fucking bad one if I might add." Ally bit down on her bottom lip. _I can't believe Austin just said what I think he said! Oh, my heart. Its racing at an abnormal speed. Calm down! _Ally thought as her cheeks were stained red, while she still bit down hard on her bottom lip.

Austin moved so he was looking into her eyes. Both of them nose to nose. Austin couldn't help smile at her red stained cheeks and swollen lips. She just looked so gosh damn sexy! He felt himself harden, as his thoughts roamed freely in his mind.

_Stay calm Austin. Breathe, all you have to do is breathe._ Austin repeated the mantra in his head as he gazed at Ally. Ally's heart was running a marathon, her body was hot and bothered, she was horny as hell, and her stomach was filled with butterflies. No, scratch that, there was a fucking zoo in her stomach. Not some silly ass stupid butterflies.

"Now that all the questions have been answered. I think it is safe to ask just one more don't you just agree?" Austin asked as he smiled an evil grin at Ally. She gulped down some spit as she nodded her head slightly up and then down. Austin's smile grew half an inch as he yet again whispered into her ear. "Where were we? Oh I think I remember." And with that, he bites down onto Ally's sweet spot.

Ally jumps in surprise as she also lets out a soft moan. Austin continues to trail soft, wet kisses down her neck, moving to the top of her chest. He leaves a trail of wet, hot kisses as he kisses above each breast.

Ally moans in delight. She can feel herself become wetter, as Austin squeezes her hips with both his hands. Ally bucks up her hips to meet his, as he lets out a low husky groan while he took in a sharp breath though his nose.. The vibration from the groan causes goosebumps to form on Ally's skin.

Austin slowly trails kisses down towards her cleavage, but he is interrupted by a door opening and closing. Both Austin and Ally freeze. Not one moving a single muscle. They both hurry apart, fixing themselves as they try to act natural when Mrs. Moon enters the living room.

"Oh, here you two are. I was wondering where you were hiding." Mrs. Moon says, a happy smile on her face. She clearly had a wonderful day. "Um, yeah…just, watching a movie." Ally says pointing towards the TV screen. Mrs. Moon looks at the TV, only to find the ending credits to roll by. She is confused. "We _were_ watching a movie. It just finished. Not even five minutes ago." Austin casually says, adding to what Ally had said.

Mrs. Moon's confused expression lightens a bit. "But if the movie finished, then why are you watching the credit?" Austin answers his mothers question, casually. Too casually if you ask me. "We want to wait and see if there are any extra peaces at the end." Mrs. Moon smiles at Austin, and then at Ally. "Well, alright the. Dinner will be ready soon."

Mrs. Moon turns to leave the room, but stops and turns to look back at them. "Austin, I noticed Ally's suitcase by the front door. Won't you be a dear and show Ally to the guest room."

"Um, sure thing mom." Austin's mother smiles warmly at him as she leaves the room. Austin gets up off the couch and stands in front of Ally. She looks up from her position on the couch , his eyes shining beautifully from the late afternoon light.

He puts out his hand for her to take, which she happily does. Austin quickly picks up Ally's bags as he walks in front of her up the stairs. They walk past his bedroom to the room right next to his. He stands aside so she could walk in first which she happily does with a smile on her swollen red lips.

Ally studies the room she shall be spending time in for the next few days. It's a beautiful yet simple designed room. The walls are painted white, with a few paintings hanging from them. Then there is a double bed in the corner of the room, covered in cream sheets. On the left side of the room against the wall is a cupboard. As Ally walks further into the room, she sees that there is a bathroom door next to the cupboard. There is also a door leading out onto the balcony.

She is smiling as she studies every bit, every inch and every corner of the room. She could get use to living in here for a few days. Its not too small, and not too big. Its nice spaced and the room had a nice feel to it. Austin wraps both his strong muscular arms around her small waist as he wrests his chin on her shoulder. "Like the room?" Ally nods her head, as she turns in Austin's arms so she is now facing him. She puts her hands at the back of his neck, playing with the tiny strands of hair at the back of his neck.

They stare at each other, smiling warmly, and lovingly at one another. Austin slowly leans down and kisses ally's forehead. His lips leaving a tingling sensation as he pulls away. Ally is filled with joy.

_Oh how I love this man. I can't wait to make him mine._

Ally thought as she walks closer to Austin, stands up on her tippy-toes and gives him a wonderful, loving, hot, passionate kiss. Their lips move in sync. Loving the connection and electricity running though their bodies as they touch and connect with one another.

"Austin! Ally! Dinners ready!" Mrs. Moon calls from downstairs in the kitchen. Ally slowly moves away from Austin as she rests her forehead against his. She bites her bottom lip as he smiles down at her. "Hungry?" Ally nods her head. "But not for food." She salaciously says. Austin arches up a brow at her sexy comment. "Oh, really?" Ally nods her head slowly as she bats her eyelashes at him, trying to look innocent.

"Well, maybe we can fix that." Austin says diving in to catch her lips in his, but sadly Ally has left his embrace and made her way towards the door. "I agree. Let's go eat," Austin looks baffled, but plays along. "After you." Austin says showing her to the door. "Why thank you." She walks though the door and slowly makes her way towards the kitchen,

"I know why you let me walk through the door first." Ally says as they slowly make their way down the stairs. Austin arches a brow at her. Slightly confused by what she has chosen to say. "Because I'm a gentleman?" Ally rolls her eyes, but can't help smile. "Yes, but I also think it is because you like to stare at my ass."

"What gives you that idea?" Austin asks as he arches a brow at her. Yet again. "Well, for starters. When I turn to look at you once I have walked through the door, you always look up to meet my gaze. Which can only mean that you _were _staring at my ass." Austin lightly chuckles.

He turns his head to look at Ally's ass. His dick, hardening as he does. He stifles a groan. He wolf whistles as he turns to look at Ally. "Well, I can't complain. I have a pretty damned great view." Ally's cheeks go scarlet as she enters the kitchen. "Ah, here you two are. Took you long enough." Mrs. Moon jokingly says as she hands both Austin and Ally a glass plate.

At the dinner table Austin, Ally, Mr. moon and Mrs. Moon are sitting and eating their dinner. Mr. and Mrs Moon are the only two speaking. While Austin and Ally sit and eat in silence. "Why are you two so quite?" Mr. moon asks. Looking at Austin and then at Ally. "Do you two have each others tongues?" Mrs. Moon jokingly asks. Everyone at the dinner table turns to look at her, surprised and or shocked at her comment.

Ally on the other hand is the reddest of red. "What? It was just a joke." Mrs. Moon explains as everyone relaxes, but Ally is still red in the face. "So Austin, Ally. Have you made any progress on the wedding planning?" Mrs. Moon asks, breaking the silence. Austin looks at Ally as she looks at him. "You will be proud to know that we have." Austin says with a smug look on his face as he gently places his hand over Ally's. he gives her hand a reassuring squeeze as she smiles lovingly back at him.

Mrs. Moon gives a surprised expression. "Oh really? Well that's great news. So what have you decided?"

**And this is were I end the chapter ****L****Sad…I know, I agree. I am sorry that this is in fact not a very long chapter, but I am just not very creative at the moment. And I have had a long hardworking day at school, so I am kind of tiered. There will be lots more chapters to come. So make sure you review or PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions. Feel free to ask or comment. But please. If you are going to say something negative, please don't be to mean. So please follow, favourite and review! Like I said, I love reading what you all think about the story/chapter, and I love reading the interesting suggestions. And no suggestion is a bad one! I love you all and I hope you have a splendid weekend. **


	37. Chapter 37

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been really busy with school. But I have decided since it is my birthday today, I am going to write a chapter :) I hope you all enjoy it! I do not own Austin & Ally!

Ally started to explain the wedding ideas that she and Austin had thought of to Mrs. Moon.

"Oh! These ideas sound lovely! This is going to be the wedding of the year, no, the wedding of the century." Mrs. Moon beamed as she clapped her hands together in a quick pace. "Calm down dear, they haven't had that much time to think." Mr. Moon says as he tries to calm his wife's excitement. "Well, I'm off to take a shower." Austin says as he gets up from his chair.

He looks down at his beautiful fiancé, smiling down at her. He puts out his hand for her to take and she happily does. "Ally, would you like me to escort you to your room?" Ally slowly nods her head as she takes a hold of Austin's out stretched hand. Standing up she looks towards Mr. And Mrs. Moon."Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Moon, it was really delicious "

"Oh, it was my pleasure dear."

"Do you need help with the dishes?"

"No, no. You go on and take a shower. I'll clean this up."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now go before Austin hogs all the hot water."

"Hey, I'm standing right here you know." Mrs. Moon rolls het eyes as Ally giggles. "Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dear. Don't be afraid to ask Austin for something in the middle of the night. He will help you with anything. Milk, extra blankets. You name it and he'll get it for you. Won't you Austin?"

"Yes mother. I certainly will." Austin says in a jokingly old fashionable way, which causes Ally to slightly giggle.

As they stop in front of the guestrooms door, Austin still holding Ally's hand in his. They gaze at each other. "Well, this is were I bid you ado malady."

"Why thank you good Sir, I hope that you have a pleasant evening." Austin bows and kisses the back of her hand. Ally can't help but smile. They both lightly laugh at their childing behavior."Well, I hope you enjoy your shower. I know I will." Austin flirtatiously says as he winks at her. "Oh I will." Ally leans forward on her tipy-toes as she whispers into Austin's ear. "Trust me." Austin gulps as he feels his pant tighten at the thought of a wet Ally, as water runs down her beautiful body.

"Well, goodnight." Ally says as she kisses Austin on the cheek, but before she enters her room Austin grabs a hold of her ass. Ally jumps in surprise as she quickly looks over her shoulder at a goofy smiling Austin. "Mine." He says. "You wish." Ally teasingly says as she enters her room.

As Austin stands in the shower, water dripping off over his muscular body. He stands and thinks about Ally, and about what happened or should I say, almost happened today. They were so close to doing, it and yet so far. Do I want to have sex with Ally? Of course I do,right? but the real question is does she want us to do it, now? Or after we're married? Austin thinks as he rubs his face in frustration.

Ally is laying in her bed, tossing and turning from left to right. She groans out loud. As she rubs her hands over her face in frustration. I can't sleep! She thinks as she lays on the guestroom bed. Spread out like butter on bread. Her limbs spread out over the mattress

Suddenly, she gets an idea. She quietly scurries out of the bed over to the door. She slowly makes her way towards Austin's bedroom door. Debating about the idea whether she should be doing this.

Austin is laying in his bed, still thinking about that beautiful chestnut haired girl of his. He can't sleep, and he doesn't know why. Yes, he is tiered, but yet he can't sleep. As he closes his eyes, he hears the sound of his bedroom door creaking open.

"Austin? Are you awake?" He hears the tiny shouting from non other than the girl of his dreams that were momentary running though is thoughts. Austin sits up slightly so he is able to see her figure in the dark. "Yeah, I'm awake. Something wrong?"

"No, I just...couldn't sleep. Mind if I...if I um, join you?" Ally asks, the last bit of her question very soft, but Austin could still hear it.

He smiles, knowing she is probably red by just asking that question. His heart is filled with joy. "Here." He says as he lifts up the duvet covers for her to get in. She quickly makes her way to his side. All he can hear is the tiny pitter patter of her feet on the floor as she makes her way toward him. Quickly getting in and snuggling up into his warm embrace.

He wraps his arms around her petite body, holding her close. Ally in hales his scent. He smells so wonderful, he smells of body wash and shampoo. He smells like...Austin. Her Austin, the man she will be married to in less than a years time. The man she will have kids with, grow old with. The man she truly deeply loves.

"Are you comfortable?" Austin asks her as they lay in silence in each others embrace. She nods her head slightly. "Good." She tightens her grip as she closes her eyes and in hales. "Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, anything."

"Okay, but you have to promise me you won't be mad."

"Ally, I could never be mad at you."

Ally sighs, as she takes in yet another sharp breath. "Austin, can you promise me that we'll have sex only after we're married and not before then..."

And that is where I'm sadly ending this chapter. :(

BUT there is a lot more to come. So keep reading. I hope you all have a wonderful week and I'm really really sorry the chapter isn't as long. But I will fix it by making it longer next time! :) I love you guys! And please review!


End file.
